


Frerard One Shots

by lolthanks



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Cute Endings, Fluff and Smut, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tags May Change, Tags Might Contain Spoilers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 84,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolthanks/pseuds/lolthanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frerard one shots.....what more is there to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quick Note

These are all Frerard one shots. Most of them are ideas for longer fics that I have thought about writing but ended up just being short stories instead. The tags are general for some stories. Tags will probably be changed/added to. I'm not sure how many I will end up writing but these are the ones that I have written so far! I don't know how often this will be updated also because I have other stuff to update first. Thanks and I hope you like them!

 

1\. Memories

2\. Walmart Romance?

3\. In Sickness And In Health

4\. When I First Met You

5\. Rain

6\. First Fight

 


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one because it is my favorite!

Frank could remember anything and everything. He often thought about the day that changed his life forever. To Frank, everything before that day was unimportant and therefore had erased it from his mind.

That was the day he met Gerard Way.

 

Frank remembered it was his first day of Senior year in high school. He was walking through the hallway trying to avoid getting shoved into a locker or being thrown up against the wall. He had failed his attempt and ran face first into a boy knocking both of them over. Frank stood up and helped him to his feet. Frank remembers how when he first looked into the boy's eyes his stomach was filled with butterflies. He apologized and Gerard smiled. Frank introduced himself and learned that this beautiful boy's name was Gerard Way. From that very first encounter Frank knew that he wanted to know Gerard for a very long time.

 

Frank remembered the day where he had his first kiss. It was a rainy day and he was walking home with Gerard from school. They had become friends immediately and spent way to much time with each other. That day they had been on their way to Gerard's house and Frank had tripped and fallen into a puddle. His clothes were muddy and his shoes were soaked. Gerard had laughed at Frank's misfortune until Frank pulled him into the puddle with them. Gerard stopped laughing and kicked some mud at Frank. They went at it for several minutes trying to get as much mud as possible on the other boy before Gerard slipped and fell pulling Frank down with him. Frank had landed on top of Gerard and his face smashed into Gerard's. Frank pulled away immediately and blushed as he started to apologize and get off of Gerard. To Frank's surprise Gerard held him there and pulled him into a kiss. When they finally broke apart Frank couldn't stop smiling. He knew that he wanted to kiss Gerard like that forever.

 

Frank remembered the first time that he had said 'I Love You' to Gerard. It was a Sunday night and they were sitting together on Frank's couch watching tv. They had been dating for at least two months and Gerard was playing with Frank's hair. Frank had turned to Gerard and looked at him. Gerard looked back curiously wondering what Frank was doing. He then said, "I love you Gerard." Gerard smiled and kissed Frank. "I love you Frank." Gerard had said after the kiss. That had also been the first time Gerard said 'I Love You' to Frank.

 

Frank remembered his senior prom. He and Gerard had decided to go together. They weren't scared about what other people thought because they were everyone's favorite couple in the school. They had rented tuxedos and laughed as both sets of parents cried together about how their little boys had grown up so fast. That night they had danced together and enjoyed being able to be open about how much they loved each other. At the end of the night it had been time to announce the prom king and queen. Neither Frank or Gerard were expecting to be prom king but were floored when it was announced that they had gotten so many votes that together they were prom king and queen. When they walked up to the stage to be crowned the rest of the students cheered loudly. On stage Frank was so overwhelmed that once they were crowned his kissed Gerard, which earned many more cheers from the crowd.

 

Frank remembered the day that he graduated high school. He was excited to finally be able to say that he had accomplished something in his life. That day he and Gerard had sat together and watched as they both walked across the stage to claim their diplomas. After the ceremony both families had gone to lunch together to celebrate the two boys accomplishments and their futures. That was the day that Frank found out where Gerard was going to college. Frank was scared that his days with Gerard were fading fast.

 

Frank remembered the day where he and Gerard split ways for college. Frank was going to the local college where Gerard was going to New York for art school. Frank cried in Gerard's arms as Gerard tried to comfort him and remind him that they weren't over, just far away for a while. Gerard promised to talk to Frank as soon as possible and that they would stay in contact until they could be together again. Frank cried and watched as Gerard waved goodbye and drove away.

 

Frank remembered the day that he graduated from college. Just like Gerard had promised they had stayed in touch and Frank saw Gerard sitting with Frank's parents on the front row. Frank smiled as he got his diploma and looked to Gerard and saw him smile with happy tears running down his cheeks. Frank was overwhelmed with happiness that as soon as the ceremony was over he tackled Gerard in a massive hug and told himself that he was never letting them stay apart again.

 

Frank remembered the day that he and Gerard had gotten into their first big fight. What it was about he tried to forget but he remembered the tears and the screaming and the tension that hung in the room for the rest of the night. He had watched as Gerard had packed a bag ready to leave the apartment that they had bought together. Frank had sobbed and begged for Gerard to stay. Finally Gerard had broken down and rushed to Frank apologizing and promising he would never leave him no matter what.

 

Frank remembered his first time with Gerard. They had decided that it had been long enough to wait. It was uncomfortable and awkward at times but Frank wouldn't have changed it for the world. Later on he and Gerard would laugh about it but he remembered that afterwards they both had snuggled together and fallen asleep in each other's arms.

 

Frank remembered the day that he proposed to Gerard. They had been together for about eight years. Frank was now 26 and Gerard was 30. That day was sunny and warm and they had decided to go apple picking. Frank had waited until they were underneath the biggest tree in the orchard before getting down on one knee. Gerard had been surprised and said yes before breaking into tears. Frank had laughed but joined him in crying. He realized that at that moment Gerard was going to be with him for the rest of his life and he was happy.

 

Frank remembered their wedding day. They had invited all of their family and as many friends as they could. They got married on the beach at sunset which had been as romantic as they planned. Both of their mothers had started crying and both Frank and Gerard had tears running down their cheeks as they said 'I do'. That night at the reception they had danced together just like at prom. The difference was instead of being crowned king and queen they were announced as husbands with the crowd cheering wildly.

 

Frank remembered the day that they had adopted their son Alex. He was less than a year old and both of them had cried the first time they held him. Frank was incredibly excited to have a son of his own but was ecstatic about knowing that he would get to raise his son with Gerard as his father.

 

Frank remembered the many days with Gerard raising Alex. He remembered the late nights feeding him as an infant, the long days taking care of him as a toddler, and the days he would come home from work to be greeted by Alex running to the door to hug him. Frank would never forget the smile on Gerard's face when Alex would see him and run into his arms.

 

Frank remembered the day that Alex graduated from High School. It was similar to his and Gerard's but this time they were in the audience sitting together instead of on the stage. They had clapped together when Alex walked across the stage to grab his diploma. Just like their own graduation Gerard and Frank took Alex out to lunch to congratulate him and look forward to his future.

 

Frank remembered the day that he had cried into Gerard's shoulder as Alex waved goodbye and drove away to go to college. Gerard had hugged him and told him that everything was okay and that their son was growing up to be the best person he knew. Frank had smiled and kissed Gerard before following him inside their house to relax and try to get used to the silence that now surrounded them without a child in the house. 

 

Frank remembered the day that Alex had graduated from college. He and Gerard sat on the front row as proud parents and cried as he finally got the degree he had been working hard for. Gerard hugged Frank tightly and told him that their son was growing up to fast.

 

Frank remembered the day Alex got married. Gerard had given him away and Frank watched from the pews as his son said 'I do' to the girl of his dreams. Both Frank and Gerard cried at the wedding and at the reception. They had realized that now their once baby boy was finally all grown up and living his life. That had been the night that Frank was the most proud of Gerard for raising their son with him because he knew that Alex was going to be able to live life as an amazing person thanks to his father.

 

Frank remembered the day that he and Gerard had celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary. They had decided to go on a weekend vacation to the mountains and spent the entire time watching movies and snuggling on the couch. Frank was 76 and Gerard was 80 and Frank knew that he had finally reached his dream of spending his life with Gerard even though he still had a while before it came to an end.

 

Frank remembered the day that Gerard had come home from the doctor sobbing uncontrollably. Frank had been concerned and asked Gerard what was wrong. He remembered Gerard looking him dead in the eyes and uttering one word that would change his life forever. "Cancer." Gerard had said before sobbing into Frank's shoulder. Frank had hugged him back comforting him but felt as if his world was crumbling down around him.

 

Frank remembered the days where he and Gerard would go to treatment. He had stayed by his side for all of it and reminded Gerard every day that he loved him and that they were going to be okay. Gerard slowly started to get sicker and sicker and Frank watched as the man he fell in love started to fade away.

 

Frank remembered the day when Gerard died. He had been fighting cancer for two years and Frank had watched as he faded away from him more and more with each passing day. Frank had been sitting next to Gerard as he lay in his hospital bed. Frank had been holding his hand and crying as Gerard took long and labored breaths. Frank remembered just telling Gerard he loved him over and over and over again until Gerard had shushed him. Gerard's last words would stay with Frank for as long as he lived. "I love you Frank and I'll see you in the morning." Frank then watched as Gerard closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Frank felt his hand go limp and heard the heart monitor start to go crazy. He burst into tears and begged for Gerard to come back. He begged Gerard not to leave him. He sobbed and sobbed until the doctors finally had to pull him away from Gerard's cold body.

 

Frank remembered Gerard's funeral. It was a cold rainy day and Frank knew that Gerard wouldn't have wanted it to be this way. Frank watched as they lowered his coffin into the ground and cried into Alex's shoulder as they piled the dirt on top of the hole. Frank felt as if his world was being ripped apart with every mound of dirt that was piled high on Gerard's coffin.

 

 

Frank lay in his hospital bed and stared at the ceiling. He was old and knew that he was on the verge of death. He had gotten sick in the past few weeks and the doctors feared that this was the end. They were surprised when Frank agreed with them. He had accepted that it was his turn to die. He looked out the small window next to his bed and smiled. Then he closed his eyes for a brief moment, not dying yet just resting. He then heard a familiar sound, one of someone clearing their throat. He opened his eyes and saw a young Gerard sitting next to his hospital bed smiling at him.

"You tell that story beautifully." Gerard said looking at Frank who had been going through his memories as if they were a story. They were in fact a story, a story of his life and his one true love.

"I tell it the same way I want to remember it." Frank said and looked at Gerard with a smile.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you." Gerard said as his smile faltered and he looking down before turning back to Frank.

 "It's okay because you are here now." Frank said smiling and cupping Gerard's face with his hand. Gerard then kissed his fingers before taking his hand in his.

 "I've missed you." Gerard said letting a tear fall down his cheek. Frank felt tears of his own as they rolled down his face.

"I've missed you more." Frank said smiling and Gerard kissed his forehead.

"You know that it is your time now." Gerard said looking at Frank with the same smile that Frank had fallen in love with.

"Yes. I think it is time I finally join you again." Frank said with a grin and Gerard kissed him.

"I think it is." Gerard said smiling.

"Gerard," Frank said and Gerard looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Wake me up when it's morning." Frank said with a smile and Gerard laughed realizing what Frank was referring to.

"Goodnight Frankie." Gerard said as Frank slowly closed his eyes taking one last look at Gerard not wanting to forget this moment.

After all, he would be adding this to his story or memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!!! <3 <3 <3


	3. Walmart Romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Gerard feels like he could never love again.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! It takes a much happier route then the last one :)

Gerard sniffed for the hundredth time before taking one last look at the room around him. He finally wiped his eyes and picked up the duffle bag at his feet. After trudging out to the living room he looked up at Daphne with pleading eyes. Instead of pleading for him not to leave like Gerard had hoped, she awkwardly picked at her chipped nail polish and bit her bottom lip. Gerard sighed and walked to the door.

"I'm really sorry Gerard that it had to end like this." Daphne said before Gerard opened the door of the house.

"I'm sorry that I'm not the guy you fell in love with." Gerard said fighting back the tears that were building up in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry about that too." Daphne said quietly and Gerard opened the door.

"Goodbye Daphne." Gerard said with one last look around the house that he had been living in for a little over a year. A year of his life he will never get back.

"Goodbye Gerard. Good luck on finding an apartment." Daphne said sincerely concerned that Gerard wasn't going to be able to find a place to live and end up homeless. She prayed that he would find someone to share with him or get a job to find a cheap place. She felt bad for kicking him out but felt like it would have been worse if they still lived together after she confessed to cheating on him and falling in love with another guy.

Gerard closed the door behind him and walked to his car. He threw his bag into the backseat and started up the engine. It was depressing to think that all of his things fit into one duffle bag. All he really had was several pairs of jeans, a few band thirsts, a nice dress shirt, several pairs of converse, his laptop, and a sketchbook with a few pencils. Gerard sighed as he looked at his few belongings sat behind him.

Gerard thought about how his day had been completely ruined. He had woken up feeling happy and refreshed just to find out that his girlfriend had fallen in love with another man and had been hooking up with him for a majority of their relationship. Gerard slammed his head onto his steering wheel.

"How could I have been so stupid not to see this coming?" Gerard muttered to himself. He looked into the tiny mirror in his car. His eyes were red and puffy, an obvious sign that he had been crying for a while. His hair was shaggy and not brushed and he had dark circles underneath his eyes. He honestly looked like he hadn't slept for a year and then cried for a week. At this point Gerard didn't  care if people gave him second glances because he was a man on a mission.

And that mission was to get some ice cream and chocolate.

 

Gerard pulled into the Walmart parking lot around 3:56. He checked his mirror one last time as he wiped the new tears off of his face. He didn't even know why he was so depressed about this break up. He had come to realize several months ago that he was indeed VERY gay and 100 NOT in love with Daphne. Gerard convinced himself that the reason he was so heartbroken was the fact that Daphne had cheated on him and admitted that she had fallen in love with someone else. Gerard could have even been considered jealous that she had fallen in love with someone so quickly while he was stuck in a one sided relationship as a closeted gay guy.

Gerard poked at the puffy redness under his eyes before taking a deep breath. He then turned off the car and grabbed his phone and wallet before walking towards the store. Once he made it inside he rushed straight to the candy isle. He took his time picking out exactly what chocolates he was going to satisfy himself with. After lots of contemplating he finally decided on the king sized back of M&Ms. After grabbing two large bags he walked over to the ice cream. After one long look over each flavor he grabbed two pints of half baked.

Before walking to the check out area Gerard grabbed a small box of tissues. He was going to be living out of his car until he could find the money for an apartment and knew that it was going to be several long nights of bitterly crying in his backseat. The last thing he wanted was a runny nose and nothing to clean himself up with.

Finally Gerard made it to the check out station and picked the shortest line to get in. There was hardly anyone there so he only had to wait behind one elderly lady as she got her cat food. Gerard put his items on the small conveyor belt and ran a hand through his hair. Finally the elderly woman left and he moved up in line. The cashier rang up his items and told him his total. Gerard looked up at the man behind the register and his stomach dropped. The guy, who Gerard assumed was in his early to mid-twenties, was gorgeous. He had shaggy black fringe and amazing hazel eyes. Gerard could see a tattoo sneaking out of the top of his button up polo and his hands were also tattooed. The guy had a lip ring and a name tag that said 'Hi My Name Is' and underneath in the box below in a scraggly handwriting said 'Frank Iero'. Gerard had to remind himself to breath for a minute.

"So are you helping out her girlfriend with her monthly appointment?" The guy, Frank, said jokingly. Gerard was caught off guard, and being in a very fragile post-breakup stage, started to completely loose his shit. Gerard felt his face heating up and tears building in his eyes. His hands started to shake and his nose twitched. Frank seemed to become aware that something was wrong.

"Sorry dude I- well I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just thought-well It doesn't matter what I was thinking-" Frank stammered out a response as Gerard felt a few tears escape and run down his cheek.

"No it's my fault. I'm sorry it's just I was just dumped by my girlfriend like thirty minutes ago-it's cool." Gerard said trying to calm himself down. Frank looked shocked at what Gerard had said.

"Dude oh my god thirty minutes ago? I'm so sorry for bringing it up. Are you okay?" Frank asked and Gerard took several deep breaths and tried to stop the tears from flowing down his face. He thanked god that the store was empty because otherwise he would have been incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm really not okay. She told me that she was and had been in love with another guy for basically the entire time we had been in a relationship. They had been hooking up for about a year and they had met conveniently three days after I had moved in with her. Basically now I'm single, closeted, and homeless so my life is a fucking mess." Gerard said letting go of the tears he had been trying hard to hold back. It wasn't until he realized what he had said about being closeted before he slapped his hands across his mouth and looked up at Frank with wide eyes.

"Oh my god did I really just say that to you?" Gerard asked hoping that he had just imagined it. Frank smirked and shook his head.

"Closeted are you? Well now you can officially be out because now I know." Frank said wiggling his eyebrows. Gerard almost burst into tears again. So far his day couldn't get any worse.

"Do you know if this store carries exacto knives because I could use one right about now." Gerard said through pitiful sniffles. Frank's eyes widened and Gerard realized just how depressing he sounded.

"Sorry dude but I'm not letting that happen no matter how shitty your day has been." Frank said dead serious. He then pulled out his own wallet and proceeded to pay for Gerard's things.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked confused at why Frank was buying his ice cream and candy.

"I'm going to make you happy today." Frank said matter of factly. Gerard tried to hand Frank money but he kept pushing it away.

"I never did catch your name." Frank said after he had placed some cash in the register. He flicked off the light for the register and took of his name tag and setting it in a drawer. Gerard watched as he bagged his candy and looked up at Gerard with a soft smile.

"Gerard Way. I'm guessing you are Frank?" Gerard said gesturing to the drawer that held the name tag Frank had just taken off.

"You bet. Gerard, I like that name." Frank said rolling the Rs to Gerard's annoyance.

"Thanks I guess. I'm kinda stuck with it." Gerard said as Frank walked alongside Gerard out of the store. Gerard assumed that his shift was over and he was just going to give Gerard his stuff and leave. Instead Frank took Gerard's hand and walked him away from his car.

"What are you doing Frank? I need to go to my car." Gerard said looking questionably at Frank who continued to take him to another car at the back of the lot.

"I told you, I'm going to make you happy Gerard." Frank said and Gerard sighed. For all he knew Frank was going to take him to his car and rape him. He felt like an idiot for trusting this guy so much.

"And how are you going to make me happy?" Gerard asked trying to break free of Frank's tightening grip on his hand. He hadn't even registered that he was holding hands with him and that made his stomach have butterflies.

"I'm thinking a scary movie marathon what about you?" Frank said smiling looking at Gerard. Gerard smiled, he knew that that was guaranteed to make him happy, even if he was deathly afraid of scary movies. This was he at least had a chance to lean onto Frank's shoulder and claim it was just because he was scared and not because he had managed to develop a massive crush int he past thirty minutes.

"That sounds great. But can I at least go get some stuff out of my car if you are going to be kidnapping me away." Gerard said trying to convince himself that Frank was telling the truth about the movie and not about to rape him and lock him in a basement.

"If you must we can drive by your car to grab some stuff." Frank said with a sigh. They finally approached a car and Frank pulled some keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the car and put Gerard's bags in the backseat. Gerard got into the passenger side as Frank crawled into the driver's seat.

"Nice car." Gerard said trying to distract his thoughts from the gory images flashing through his mind. He felt like this could be the start of some creepy horror movie where a guy was kidnapped to have horrible tests performed on him by a mad scientist.

"Thanks it was my dads." Frank said starting the engine. They drove around the parking lot until Gerard pointed out his car and Frank pulled up beside it. Gerard hopped out and unlocked his car with his keys. He opened the backdoor and just grabbed his duffle. He couldn't think of anything else he could need and closed the door and locking it behind him. He walked back to Frank's car and threw his bag in the backseat.

"Thanks." Gerard said once he had gotten back into the passenger seat and was buckled up.

"What's in the bag?" Frank asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Everything I own." Gerard said casually. Frank skidded to a stop in the middle of the road and turned to look at Gerard, who was not expecting that kind of reaction.

"Are you serious?" Frank asked incredulously looking between Gerard and the bag in the backseat.

"Yeah. My girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, kicked me out this morning so I packed everything I owned and left. All I have are some clothes, shoes, and a sketchbook. And now some candy and ice cream." Gerard said suddenly realizing how depressing his life had become in the past twenty four hours.

"Dude that isn't okay. Someday I'm gonna take you shopping and you're going to get more clothes then just some shirts and jeans because I'm sure thats all you have, no offense." Frank said. Gerard shrugged and Frank slowly pulled his eyes away from Gerard and started to drive again. Gerard started sniffling as he felt more tears build in his eyes. He was almost 100% sure that he had cried more times today then he had in the past month.

Gerard eventually couldn't hold back the tears and he broke down crying as Frank continued to drive this time with one hand as the other stroked Gerard's back in a comforting way.

"Hey it's gonna be okay. I promise. Cheer up, we're gonna go watch some movies and eat ice cream and candy, that has to be a good thing right?" Frank said and Gerard nodded wiping his tears. Eventually they pulled into a driveway and Gerard looked at the small house in front of them. It was small but seemed like a perfect fit for Frank, at least from the outside. Gerard grabbed his duffle bag as Frank grabbed the ice cream and Frank took Gerard's hand as they walked to the front door. Gerard hadn't even realized it until Frank let go to dig his keys out of his pocket. Gerard was surprised at how Frank had managed to do this multiple times without Gerard realizing it.

They walked inside and Gerard saw followed Frank down a short hallway which opened up into a large kitchen which led to a small living room. Frank put the ice cream on the kitchen counter and Gerard set his duffle on the kitchen table.

"Make yourself at home Gerard." Frank said as he grabbed a bowl to pour the M&Ms into and two spoons for the ice cream. He then led Gerard to sit on the couch in the living room and turned on the television.

"So what do you want to watch?" Frank asked looking at Gerard. Gerard, who was to much of a wuss to actually know of any horror movies said the first title that came to mind.

"Blair Witch Project?" He said questioningly seeing if Frank would approve of his choice or not. To his luck Frank smiled and grabbed the Apple TV remote off of the small coffee table.

"Good choice." he said as he searched through several different streaming programs before finally finding it.

"Let me know if you get scared." Frank said teasingly poking at Gerard's side. Gerard took a deep breath and got comfortable next to Frank and held his ice cream close.

They watched the movie and Gerard got more a and more scared the longer it went on. He regretted his decision of choosing this movie because the tension only continued to build the longer the film was going. Finally it reached the ending scene and Gerard screamed. Gerard had put his ice cream on the coffee table long ago and nuzzled deep into Frank's chest trying to forget the awful decision he had made agreeing to watch horror movies. After a few minutes of Frank rubbing his back and whispering how he was okay into his ear Gerard finally sat up and looked at Frank. Frank smiled and Gerard blushed when he realized that he had been all over Frank.

"Sorry." Gerard mumbled and leaned back onto the couch praying that it would swallow him whole.

"It's fine. I'm guessing you aren't a fan of horror movies?" Frank said with a sly grin. Gerard shook his head.

"No I deathly afraid of them." Gerard said popping several M&Ms into his mouth.

"So then why did you agree on watching them with me?" Frank asked with a confused face. Gerard blushed and shook his head.

"I don't know. It sounded like fun." Gerard said looking everywhere but at Frank. He noted that Frank's carpet had a really beautiful shade of purple woven throughout the rug.

"I guess so. So what do you like to watch?" Frank asked and Gerard met his eyes.

"You would make fun of me if I told you." Gerard said blushing once more inspecting the rug beneath his feet.

"No I wouldn't. How about this, we watch your all time favorite movie right now." Frank said. Gerard perked up and looked at Frank.

"Are you serious?" He asked with a smile and Frank couldn't say no to the face of pure joy he was looking at.

"Of course. Now what will it be?" He asked handing the remote to Gerard.

"I know it sounds cliche but my favorite movie is 'The Notebook'." Gerard said typing in the title and clicking on the first response. Frank couldn't help but to laugh.

"Really? 'The Notebook'?" Frank asked thinking that Gerard was joking but stopped when he realized he was being dead serious.

"Man you really are gay aren't you." Frank said as Gerard paused the opening credits.

"I guess you've never seen it before." Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"Never in a million years, and if you were to tell me this is how I would see it for the first time then I would have laughed and said you're crazy." Frank said with a chuckle. Gerard smiled.

"Well fair warning, we might need to use the tissues that you bought today." Gerard said handing the box to Frank. Frank laughed and tossed the box to his side.

"Nah I think I'll be fine. It can't be that bad can it?"

 

But it was that bad.

 

By the end of the movie Frank and was in tears and sobbing uncontrollably. Gerard was running his fingers through his hair and whispering that everything was okay in his ears. Frank had gone through the entire tissue box and Gerard had to go on a mission to find another one. As Frank finished blowing his nose into what Gerard hoped was his last tissue Frank wiped his eyes.

"Okay so that was traumatic and emotionally wrecking." Frank said looking at Gerard sadly. Gerard still was running his fingers in Frank's hair and they were much closer then they had been before. Gerard realized what he was doing and stopped before sitting back and putting some distance between the two of them.

"Sorry about that." He said biting his bottom lip and picking at his thumbs.

"No it's okay. I kinda liked it anyway." Frank said and almost whispered the last part. Gerard looked at him and Frank met his gaze shyly.

"You did?" Gerard asked getting slightly closer to Frank, closing the space in between them.

"Yeah it felt nice." Frank said and Gerard put his fingers back in Frank's hair.

"Like that?" Gerard asked twisting his fingers and causing Frank's hair to curl in his hands.

"Yeah like that." He said looking into Gerard's hazel eyes.

"Well if you like that maybe you'll like this more." Gerard said and before he could regret his decision he closed the space between the two of them completely and pulled Frank into a kiss. To his surprise Frank kissed him back almost immediately and pulled Gerard closer until Gerard was sitting in Frank's lap straddling him. They broke away for air after a few minutes.

"Yeah I do like that more." Frank said between breaths and Gerard smiled. Then Frank pulled Gerard into another long kiss that took several minutes before finally breaking apart with both of them gasping for air.

"Move in with me." Frank suddenly said catching Gerard off guard.

"What?" He asked confused at what Frank was suggesting.

"Move in with me. You have no where else to go other then your car. Plus I want to do this a lot." And with that Frank kissed Gerard for the second time. Once they broke apart Frank gave Gerard a quizzical glance,

"So, will you do it?" Frank asked and Gerard spent all of ten seconds to make his decision.

"Hell yes I'll move in with you." Gerard said and kissed Frank once more. He could feel Frank smiling and he couldn't help but to giggle.

Oh if only Daphne could see him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being REALLY CUTE OMG! Let me know in the comments what you think! <3


	4. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't eat crappy Mexican food....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about this one...
> 
> ***HEADS UP: This is a sickfic where Gerard gets sick alot so there's mentions of throwing up and stuff. It's not bad but if you don't like that kinda stuff don't read it***

Gerard finished his burrito and leaned back in his seat. He didn't know how Lindsey had managed to find this place but it wasn't half bad. The burrito on the other hand was a completely different story and Gerard had a bad feeling he would be regretting this moment in the near future. 

Gerard stood up and grabbed his tray to take to the trash can. Once he had thrown away his trash and placed the tray on the return pile he walked to his car. Gerard was planning on going to Lindsey's for a big party and wanted a few minutes to go home and change into something slightly nicer then his old ratty hoodie and jeans. He walked to the car and got into the drivers side. After turning the key Gerard was greeted with blasting music. He chuckled and turned down the volume until the blaring music melted into the background.

Once Gerard arrived at his apartment building he wasted no time rushing to get to his door. Once unlocked and inside Gerard practically sprinted to his closet to change. He wasn't exactly sure why it mattered that he looked decent for tonight but continued to dig through his drawers until he stumbled on what he was looking for. He grabbed a clean pair of black jeans, a faded t shirt, and his favorite leather jacket. Once he was dressed he walked to the bathroom where he put on a little bit of eyeliner. He took a step back and looked over himself in the mirror. After he was satisfied with his appearance he grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet before walking out the door.

It only took him about five minutes to drive to Lindsey's house. Unlike Gerard she had a house that she shared with her girlfriend, Jamia. They had been dating for almost four years and Gerard was surprised that they hadn't tied the knot yet. He sighed and turned off the car before walking inside the house.

There weren't many people there but Gerard was immediately swept up in the surge of guests shuffling towards the alcohol. Gerard hadn't had anything to drink other then water at the restaurant so he gladly followed until he reached the keg. He filled up his solo cup and took a long drink. It was cheap beer and if he was being honest with himself wasn't worth the two dollars that the guy was waiting for Gerard to pay him. Gerard sighed and handed over a five dollar bill before walking away. 

About thirty minutes later Gerard had already downed five cups and was starting to get a bit tipsy. He only stumbled slightly as he made his way back to the keg for a sixth cup. That was before he felt his stomach lurch and he realized he needed to find a bathroom. Fast.

He turned away from the keg and looked around the living room trying to remember where the bathroom was in the house. Gerard stumbled through the crowd before he finally caught sight of Jamia talking to someone just a few feet away. He lurched himself towards her and almost knocked himself over.

"Where's the bathroom?" Gerard said quickly not realizing that he had interrupted whoever Jamia had been speaking to. 

"Well Hello to you to Gerard." Jamia said giving Gerard an annoyed yet friendly smile. She gave the person a quick glance that said excuse me while I help my pitiful friend.

"Hi Jamia. Bathroom. Where is it?" Gerard said trying to convey how important it was that he found its location to Jamia.

"You don't look to good Gerard are you okay?" Jamia asked realizing how pale Gerard's face was at the moment. Gerard sighed and gripped his stomach as it lurched again.

"No I'm not okay. Where's your bathroom before I throw up right here right now." Gerard said with a pained expression. Jamia's eyes widened and she pointed to a hallway just behind her.

"Third door on the left." She said and Gerard practically sprinted away from her.

Gerard pushed anyone and everyone out of his way as he ran towards the door. Finally he made it and thanked god that nobody was in there.

All in one fluent motion Gerard managed to rush into the small bathroom, close the door, stumble to the toilet, and throw up everything in his stomach. By some sort of strange miracle he had made it to the toilet just in time. Gerard wiped his mouth and leaned against the wall behind him.

His throat was burning and his vision was slightly blurry. After a few minutes he shakily tried to stand up. Bad idea.

He ended up collapsing back onto the ground and throwing up once more, this time not in the toilet. Gerard groaned which only managed to make his throat hurt even more. He sat up and looked at the mess on the floor. He was about to clean it up when he, surprise surprise, threw up for the third time. What was wrong with him?

The cycle went like this for what felt like hours. He would throw up, calm down, attempt to move, the vomit again. He had been trying to keep track of how many times he had throw up but gave up at seven.

Gerard felt like he was dying. His vision was so blurred he could only make out the colors swirled together and light. His throat was on fire and even breathing made him shudder. He had vomit in his hair and on his face and even in his nose. His eyes were puffy and he hadn't realized that he was crying. He was curled up into a ball on the floor in only what he could presume to be a puddle of his own vomit.

Just then Gerard came to a shocking realization.

He was going to die like this, in a puddle of vomit in his friend's bathroom.

He really was pitiful.

Gerard cried and closed his eyes so that he could just disappear into unconsciousness when all of a sudden he heard the door open and somebody walk in. He opened his eyes but it was no use because he couldn't see a thing. But he could hear. And he heard the stranger gasp and felt them kneel down next to him.

"Oh my god are you okay? Never mind of course you aren't." Gerard heard a voice that he assumed was this new stranger. It was deep so Gerard assumed it was a guy. He was about to tell this mystery man that he was in fact not okay but instead vomited all over himself and he guessed that it had gotten on the guy next to him as well. Great. 

"Shit lemme help you." The man said and Gerard felt him stand up. He heard the sound of running water and then felt the man crouch back next to him. Then there was a damp washcloth being pressed against his forehead. He felt the man wipe up his face and mentally thanked him for cleaning the vomit off of him.

"Thank you." Gerard croaked out but then shuddered at how much his throat hurt. He felt the man stand up and heard the water once more. Then there was something being pressed against his lips. Gerard's best guess was that it was a cup and sure enough he was soon taking small sips of water. His throat was put at easy for now but was still scratchy.

"Thank you again." Gerard said and he heard the man chuckle.

"I'm Gerard." Gerard said hoping that the man didn't think he was a complete idiot that was lying in a puddle of vomit.

"I'm Frank." The man, Frank, said and Gerard almost smiled but felt his stomach lurch. He tried to sit up and find the toilet but couldn't see for shit so he ended up just throwing up on himself, again. He felt Frank place the wash cloth back on his forehead and wipe off his mouth.

"I know you obviously aren't fine but are you okay? I mean you keep throwing up everywhere but the toilet." Frank said and Gerard sat back on the floor.

"I can't see anything for some reason. My vision is blurry and I can only make out colorful blurs and light." Gerard was honest and tried to face where he had heard Frank's coming from hoping that his guess was at least close.

"Oh my god I wish there was something I could do to help you." Frank said and Gerard heard the sincerity in his tone. He smiled slightly.

"Why are you helping me anyway?" Gerard asked wondering why Frank was even still in here. Surely he had only come in here to use the bathroom.

"I heard someone throwing up in here and it didn't sound like the casual drank to much and needs to throw up situation." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"Well thanks for investigating. I honestly thought I was going to die." Gerard said and he heard Frank giggle.

"I'm glad I found you. You look like you could use some help." Gerard smiled but then felt the familiar lurch once more.

"Shit." He said before he threw up again. Just like the last time Frank wiped his forehead and mouth.

"Can you see anything?" Frank asked once Gerard sat down and seemed to have settled down.

"Not really. It's better then before." Gerard said trying to look around.

"That's good." Frank said and Gerard guessed that he was probably ready to leave Gerard.

"You can leave if you want to." Gerard said quietly. He heard Frank shuffle and then stand up. Next thing Gerard knew he was alone in this stupid bathroom. 

Gerard felt tears running down his cheek. He knew that Frank would have to leave eventually. Gerard couldn't even see to know what he looked like. He had been so nice to Gerard even though he was sitting in a puddle of his own fucking vomit. Gerard had thrown up about thirty billion times while Frank had been sitting with him. He had no real reason to stay with Gerard. But Gerard wanted him to and now he was crying in his own pity puddle wishing that the mystery man would come back.

Gerard went back to the fetal position he had been in before Frank had walked in as tears streamed down his face.

He threw up once more but didn't even bother to sit up. It was all over him now.

He closed his eyes and wished for unconsciousness to swallow him.

But just like the first time, Gerard heard somebody open the door and walk into the small bathroom.

"Frank?" Gerard said weakly, his throat felt like it had been shredded.

"Gerard it's just me. Are you crying?" Frank asked kneeling down next to Gerard. Gerard tried to stop crying but only made it worse.

"I said you could leave..and you did....and I was stupid to think that you would actually want to stay here...but you left and I missed you even though all I've done if throw up everywhere and-" Gerard was cut off when Frank started helping him into a sitting position. Then Gerard felt Frank move Gerard so that he was leaning on Frank's shoulder.

"Hey it's okay I'm here now. Actually I only left to go tell Lindsey and Jamia something and grab my keys." Frank said and started running his fingers through Gerard's hair. Typically Gerard would be worried with Frank messing with his hair but at the moment it was helping him to calm down remarkably.

"I didn't know you were friends with Lindsey and Jamia." Gerard said without even considering that if Frank didn't know the two of them he wouldn't be here in the first place.

"Yeah I met them a while back at a party similar to this one." Frank said with a chuckle.

"What did you have to tell them?" Gerard asked forgetting that it was none of his business.

"Well I told them that you are practically dying in here and that I'm gonna take you to my apartment for the night." Frank said that he was taking him home with him so nonchalantly that Gerard hadn't fully processed it until a few minutes later.

"Wait why would I go to your apartment?" Gerard asked and he heard Frank chuckle.

"Well for starters you can't see so how are you planning on getting home? Also I found you which means I am responsible to make sure that you get better. I wouldn't just leave you like this." Gerard nodded because it made sense.

"Okay." Gerard said quietly as Frank continued to play with his hair. After several minutes of sitting in calming silence Frank spoke up.

"Do you think you would be able to manage a short car ride to my apartment now? Like has your stomach calmed down enough yet? If not we can wait I was just wondering cause it's getting late but we can wait as long as you need to." Frank said an Gerard took a minute to see how he was holding up.

"I'm definitely feeling better then before. I'd hate to tell you I'm fine then throw up in your car though.." Gerard trailed off an he heard Frank chuckle.

"I don't care if my car smells like shit for a while. What's important is your health and if you're comfortable with riding then let's go." Frank said and Gerard nodded. Then Frank helped Gerard stand up slowly. Gerard rubbed his eyes and opened them. Then as if he was hit with a train he realized that the blurriness was fading away and he was gaining his sight back.

"What's going on?" Frank asked as he had noticed Gerard's constant eye rubbing.

"I'm slowly gaining my sight back." Gerard said with a chuckle. Then he opened his eyes and everything came back into focus. Gerard looked around the room and blinked at his surroundings as everything slowly turned back into defined shapes and not colorful blurs. Then he looked at Frank to figure out what he mysterious hero looked like. If Gerard had been drinking anything at the moment he would have surely spit it out in a very dramatic fashion.

Frank was incredibly hot in Gerard's opinion. He was slightly shorter then Gerard but he honestly couldn't give a rat's ass about it because he thought it made him more adorable. He had shaggy black hair and what looked like a tattoo on his neck. He was wearing a faded band shirt similar to Gerard's and black skinny jeans. Gerard noticed that his hands and arms were covered in tattoos that Gerard wanted to spend hours inspecting and looking at. 

Gerard hadn't realized that he had been staring with his mouth open until Frank cleared his throat.

 

"Holy fuck." Gerard said and Frank looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Frank asked worried and Gerard wanted to slap himself for not putting a filter on before speaking.

"I'm fine, for now. I was just distracted because I didn't realize how hot you are." Gerard said and Frank blushed.

"I'm not attractive." Frank mumbled and Gerard felt like an idiot for bringing it up because at this point he was just going to argue if Frank had anything negative to say about himself.

"Let me stop you right there. You are fucking gorgeous and it makes you even better that you are willing to help out a pitiful shitty excuse for a person like me." Gerard said unsure of where the defensive side of himself was coming from. Frank looked up at him like he had told him that he was going to murder his family.

"You are not a pitiful excuse for a person Gerard. You are important and you matter." Frank said and Gerard just sighed. He knew that he wasn't but didn't want to argue with Frank. Before he could say anything though he felt his stomach lurch and he rushed over to where the toilet was and threw up again. At this point he wasn't sure where it was even coming from. Surely it couldn't be good for him.

"Shit okay here is what we are going to do." Frank said as he helped Gerard stand up. He grabbed the washcloth and wiped Gerard's forehead and mouth like he had been doing the whole night.

"We're going to steal this trash can and if you have to throw up in the car you can use that to catch it. I don't live to far away from here so it shouldn't be that bad." Frank said and Gerard nodded. He felt tremendously better since when he first came into the bathroom.

"I can do that." Gerard said and they grabbed the plastic trashcan and left the room. The crowd had thinned out since Gerard had gotten there so it was easy to make their way to the door. Before they left Frank found Lindsey and Jamia in the kitchen.

"Gerard I hope you feel better! Frank you better take good care of him or I swear..." Lindsey said pointing a finger in Frank's direction almost like a mother would threaten to spank their child.

"Okay okay I got it chill." Frank said smiling and Gerard managed a small smile and a wave to both of the girls before Frank took his hand and was pulling him out of the house.

 

The ride to Frank's apartment was uneventful and Gerard managed to only throw up twice. The more he moved the worse it got so he tried to hold everything down. Frank was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other rubbing Gerard's back. Gerard wasn't sure how Frank was managing to put up with him and he was certainly going to ask him about it at another time.

Once they got arrived and got out of the car Gerard's throat was on fire once more. They made their way up to Frank's door and walked inside. It was much nicer then Gerard had thought and was far better then Gerard's. Gerard didn't have much time to look around before he threw up in his trash can again.

"Here let's go to the bathroom." Frank said and took Gerard's hand to lead him to the bathroom. Once they walked in Gerard made his was straight for the toilet and threw up once more. Frank held his hair out of his face and rubbed his back until he was finished and then he magically place a fresh wash cloth on his forehead just like before. They continued this pattern only a few more times before Gerard was certain that he was finished. Frank gave him a concerned look but did notice that his face was no longer as pale and that there was slight color returning to his cheeks.

"Do you want to go sit down for a few minutes just to be sure?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded. They left the bathroom and walked into the living room where Frank went and grabbed two glasses of water and some saltines. They sat on the couch and Gerard took small sips of water and tiny bites of saltines and Frank just watched. It was silent but a comfortable silence.

"So why are you being so nice and helping me?" Gerard asked once he felt better and satisfied. Frank shrugged and thought about his answer. He really wasn't sure why he was helping him in the first place.

Frank thought that Gerard was gorgeous that much was true. From the minute he walked into the bathroom and found him on the floor to now where they were sitting on his couch Frank had thought that Gerard was the prettiest guy he had ever met. Frank knew that if he told Gerard that he would argue but Frank wanted him to know that he cared about Gerard as if they had known each other for years. Frank felt attached to Gerard in a way that he didn't quite understand.

"Honestly I think you are beautiful and even though you were puking your guts out I felt compelled to help you. I don't know but I just want to make sure you are okay and can go back to being your pretty little self with out vomiting up a storm." Frank felt his cheeks get warm and he looked at his fingers playing with a thread on his shirt.

"Really? Even though I was in a puddle of vomit you thought that I was somewhat attractive?" Gerard asked as if Frank had been joking with him.

"Yes. I don't know maybe I want to see you without vomit everywhere and still be able to tell you how pretty you are." Frank said still not looking at Gerard even though he could feel his eyes on him.

"This feels like a dream. An amazingly hot guy is taking care of me while I'm throwing up all of my internal organs and he STILL finds me attractive." Gerard giggled and Frank couldn't help but to laugh because when Gerard said it like that it truly sounded ridiculous.  
"While I would love to talk to you for hours on end I feel like the only way I can get better is to get some sleep." Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"Sleep is good. Do you want to borrow some sweatpants or something? I know they will probably be small but might feel better then vomit covered clothing." Frank said and Gerard nodded with a slight blush.

"That would be nice." Gerard said and Frank got up to go get him a hoodie and some pants. He arrived back moments later and went to the kitchen to put away the two empty glasses and crackers while Gerard changed. When he came back Gerard was wearing his batman pants and misfits hoodie.

"Nice fashion sense." Frank said with a smirk and Gerard just giggled.

"You picked them out." Gerard said and Frank chuckled.

"Okay so let me show you were you will be sleeping." Frank said and Gerard gave him a confused look.

"Won't I just sleep on the couch?" He asked and Frank chuckled.

"Of course not. You're gonna sleep in my room and I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Frank said as if it was obvious. Gerard shook his head.

"This is your apartment that I'm crashing at. There's no way I'm taking your bed." 

 

Gerard ended up taking the bed.

 

Frank finally got comfortable on the couch and was snuggled up in his blanket. Gerard had fallen asleep almost instantly and Frank was glad. Gerard needed the sleep, it was obvious. Frank felt bad that he had been so sick. Frank was concerned with what could have caused it because certainly that wasn't normal.

Frank had dozed off and was just about to be out of it when he was awakened to the sound of vomiting. He sighed and jumped up. He rushed to the bathroom to find Gerard leaning over the toilet throwing up violently, much worse then before.

"Oh Gerard..." Frank said as he grabbed a washcloth and held his hair back. After about five minutes of dry heaving Gerard finally managed to get back on his feet. He looked ashamed when he noticed that he had ended up getting vomit all over the clothes that Frank had given him.

"I'm sorry Frank." He said quietly and Frank shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about it's okay. Come on lets get you cleaned up." Frank said and Gerard nodded. Frank knew that Gerard needed a shower to get the vomit off out of his hair and off of the many places it had manifested on his body.

"You need to take a shower okay." Frank said and Gerard nodded. 

"Frank." Gerard said in barely a whisper. Frank perked up and looked at Gerard.

"What's up?" He asked. Gerard looked at his feet.

"Can you help me? I don't know how to work your shower and stuff." Gerard said and Frank nodded with a small smile.

"Of course." Frank turned on the water and turned back to Gerard. 

"Do you need anything else?" Frank asked and Gerard shook his head.

"Okay then I'll just be right outside if you need anything." Frank said and Gerard gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Frank." Frank nodded and walked out of the bathroom.

Gerard pulled off the dirty sweatshirt and pants before stepping into the shower. He was immediately greeted by scalding hot water. He screamed and heard Frank knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" Frank asked.

"How---how--how do I turn the heat down!!" Gerard shouted trying his hardest to stand at the back of the shower so that the water wouldn't touch him.

"Turn the left knob left and then turn the middle knob right." Frank said and Gerard did what Frank said. Then the water went from scorching hot to ice cold. He switched it back hoping that maybe that it would cool down. Instead it became hotter then before.

"It didn't work!" Gerard screamed as the water burning his skin.

"Uh try turning it back." Frank said and Gerard did as he was told. Again the water went frigid and he flipped it back just to be greeted with even hotter water. 

"Frank just come in here and fix it!" Gerard shouted because he didn't know what else to do. He heard the door open and watched as Frank quickly walked in trying hard not to look at Gerard. Gerard smirked because Frank's face was as red as a tomato trying to to look at him. His hands were even shaking slightly as he messed with the knobs for a few minutes. Gerard jumped in and out of the water as it went from burning to freezing until it finally met a nice warm middle.

"Stop. Right there." Gerard said and stepped into the jet stream of the shower. His eyes closed and he smiled as he was engulfed in the warm water. He opened them just to see Frank staring at him and he giggled.

"Like what you see Frankie?" Gerard said shaking his hips. Frank broke his stare and his face turned even darker red.

"I--uh---sorry---I'll--uh---go now." Frank said turning back towards the door. Gerard wanted to tell him to come back and get in with him but he felt like that would be to much so instead he surrounded himself in warm currents and sweet smelling soap.

Once Gerard had finished his shower he got out and dried off with the towel that Frank had left him. He didn't have any clean clothes and he smirked at the fact that he would have to walk out to Frank in only a towel.

He left the bathroom and walked into the living room where Frank was on the couch staring blankly at a wall. Gerard cleared his throat and Frank turned to face his and his cheeks went back to tomato red once he saw him.

"Where can I find some new pants?" Gerard asked innocently and Frank stood up.

"Let me uh--let me show you." Frank said and Gerard wanted to laugh at how nervous he had become. Gerard was glad that he was feeling better so that he could mess with Frank like this.

They walked into Frank's bedroom and Frank rummaged through some drawers before finally pulling out some sweatpants.

"Are these okay?" Frank asked handing them to Gerard. He nodded and proceeded to drop the towel around his waist right in front of him. Gerard watched as Frank's eyes widened and he averted his eyes to anywhere but Gerard. He knew that Frank had looked him over and smirked as he pulled on the pants.

"Okay-uh--I'll just uh--go out there now." Frank said but Gerard stopped him. This time it was all jokes aside.

"Frankie uh could you stay in here? I'm uh kinda scared of the dark and I would really appreciate it if you would stay in here." Gerard said fiddling with his thumbs. Frank nodded and walked Gerard over to the bed. They both got in and Gerard took the opportunity to get closer to Frank. Then before he could change his mind Gerard cuddled up close to Frank's side and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Frankie." Gerard said and Frank's hands found their way into his hair.

"Goodnight Gee." Frank said as he fell asleep playing with Gerard's hair.

 

The next morning they woke up Gerard smiled. They hadn't moved from their position last night. Gerard felt immensely better and looked over at Frank who was awake and playing with his hair once more.

"Morning Frankie." Gerard said and Frank smiled at the nickname that he had been using now.

"Morning Gee." Frank said and Gerard giggled at the nickname.

"Thank you for taking care of me yesterday." Gerard said and Frank smiled at him.

"It was nothing." Frank said and Gerard giggled.

"You didn't have to do it you know." Gerard said looking at his fingers.

"But I wanted to. Anything for you Gee." Frank said and Gerard looked at him curiously. Then Frank took the opportunity to kiss Gerard on the lips quickly before letting go. Gerard was speechless and Frank giggled. Then Gerard pulled Frank into another kiss holding him there longer then before. When they finally broke away they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"So do you have any idea what could have triggered all of this?" Frank asked and Gerard thought for a minute before giggling.

"Here's some advice Frankie, don't eat crappy Mexican food." Gerard said giving Frank another kiss and he just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I like this one or not...It had good intentions but I don't know if it really worked or not...Let me know what you think about it! Thanks! <3


	5. When I First Met You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day Frank will never forget....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeee I really like this one!! <3

The day Frank met Gerard. It had been an average Tuesday. Frank had the day off of his shitty job at the mattress store. Honestly who works at a mattress store? Frank did and he hated it with a burning passion but it paid the bills somehow so he had learned to deal with it.

He had woken up around noon and was in desperate need for caffeine. He slumped out of bed and got dressed in his favorite black skinny jeans and a hoodie before walking out the door of his small apartment. He walked down the street and shuddered as the cool wind surrounded him. It would have been smart to wear an actual jacket but Frank was stubborn and refused to go back inside. If he got sick from the cold he would suck it up.

After walking several blocks Frank made it to the Starbucks. He had been listening to music and blocking out the world and hadn't really been paying much attention to where he was going. Next thing he knew he was on the ground next to some guy that he realized he must have knocked over. Frank sat up and realized that he had not only knocked the poor guy down, but he had also caused his coffee to burst open and ruin his white button up.

"Shit I'm sorry." Frank said standing up and helping the guy to his feet.

"No it's okay. I needed a reason to avoid going to work anyway." The man said with a chuckle but Frank wasn't believing him.

"Let me go buy you another coffee." Frank said and the guy shook his head.

"That's not necessary but thank you." The man said and he smiled at Frank before turning to walk down the street. Frank wasn't going to let him go so easily because he was stubborn and refused to let the guy walk down the street with a coffee stained shirt. Without thinking Frank grabbed the guys wrist and jerked him around.

"I'm not going to let you leave without another coffee." Frank said with a small smile so that he came across as friendly rather then creepy. The man smiled and shrugged.

"Are you sure? You don't have to waste money on me." The man said and Frank shook his head.

"It's not a waste if I want to." Frank said and the man blushed slightly.

"Well if you insist." He said and Frank, still holding his wrist, dragged him into the empty Starbucks.

Once they were inside Frank blushed when he realized he was still holding the man's wrist. He let go and turned to go to the register to order. Once he got there it hit him that he had no idea what the man wanted, or his name.

"Hey uh," Frank didn't know what to say to get the man's attention. Luckily, he was right behind Frank.

"Hi yeah could I just have a black coffee." The man said to the barista and Frank smiled internally thanking the man for not making him look like an idiot.

"What name for the order?" The barista asked with a bored tone. 

"Gerard." The man, Gerard said. Frank smiled and wanted to repeat the name over and over again till it had no meaning. It really was a great name.

Once Gerard had ordered and Frank had paid Frank turned to go sit down and Gerard surprised him by pulling him back in line.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked and Gerard just smiled. 

"What do you want here, my treat." Gerard said with a grin and Frank shook his head.

"No I don't need anything, I was getting you something remember." Frank said and Gerard just shook his head and chuckled.

"Well you obviously were coming here for a reason before we ran into each other. Now tell me what you want." Gerard said and Frank sighed. He had completely forgotten that he had in fact come here for coffee.

"Uh just black I guess." Frank said and Gerard smiled before turning to the barista who had been watching the whole thing and nodded.

"Still for Gerard?" he asked and Gerard nodded. Then he paid and allowed Frank to drag him to the small table by the window. 

"So you know my name, what is yours?" Gerard asked looking at Frank.

"I'm Frank, Frank Iero." Frank said and put out his hand to shake. Gerard giggled and shook back.

"Gerard Way." Frank wanted to cry at how adorable his giggle was. Frank smiled instead.

"Gerard....don't hear that one everyday." Frank said and Gerard blushed.

"Yeah my mom likes interesting names." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"So Gerard, tell me about yourself." Frank said with a smile and Gerard giggled.

"That was incredibly cheesy." Gerard giggled again and Frank couldn't help but to laugh. Something about Gerard just made him want to smile and never stop.

"Two black coffees for Gerard." The barista called from the counter. Frank frowned because now he would never get to hear anything else about Gerard.

They got up and walked over to the counter where Gerard took both cups and handed one to Frank.

"Thanks." Frank said and he watched as Gerard took a small sip and burnt his tongue.

"Shit that's hot." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"Well duh the guy just gave it to you. You have to let it cool first." Frank said and Gerard just giggled.

"Thanks for the tip Frankie." Gerard said and Frank blushed at the nickname.

"Thanks for the coffee. I guess I'll see you around sometime." Frank said sadly. Gerard looked at him with a sad expression.

"Oh you're welcome. I guess I'll see you yeah." Frank stood up and then sat back down and looked at Gerard.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Frank asked and Gerard gave him a confused glance.

"Well I'm supposed to go to work but I honestly don't think I am going to. Why?" Gerard gave Frank a questioning look and Frank shifted in his seat.

"Because I was going to ask you out." Frank said avoiding Gerard's face looking everywhere but at him. There was a minute of silence and Frank couldn't take it anymore.

"Never mind, that was stupid to ask. Uh bye I guess." With that Frank stood up and practically sprinted out of the Starbucks.

He had really screwed that one up.

Frank took a deep breath and tried to shake off the fact that Gerard would not escape his mind. It was just something about him that made Frank excited and feel nerves and butterflies and everything that you see in crappy romantic comedies. He felt like Gerard was special somehow, just not sure how.

Frank rounded the corner and eventually made it to his apartment. He buzzed the front door and made his was up to his floor. He pulled out his keys and walked inside his apartment.

After looking around for a minute Frank decided that he was gonna mess around with his guitar for a while. He had no other plans for today so he might as well use music to block out the thoughts of Gerard that were slowly taking over his brain.

Frank went into his bedroom and picked up his guitar and walking back into the living room. He sat on the couch and strumming out a few simple chords. He started forming a melody of sorts and then played the rhythm he had made up several days ago. It wasn't sounding half bad until he heard a knock at the door. Frank stood up and was confused. No one he knew ever came to his apartment. He stood up and walked to the door and opened it hoping that there wasn't a psycho killer on the other side.

Instead it was Gerard and Frank gasped.

"Uh hi." Gerard said and Frank just stared at him blankly.

"Hi." Frank said after the initial shock had worn off.

"I know this is weird but I just realized that I'm your neighbor." Gerard said and pointed to the room directly across the hall from Frank's. Frank giggled at how ironic it was.

"Well that's ironic." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"Was that you playing guitar? I could hear it from the hallway." Gerard said and Frank nodded before fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah. How did you figure out this was my apartment?" Frank asked and looked at Gerard who blushed slightly.

"Actually I followed you once you left because I was going to try and catch up to you but then you got to far ahead and so I went home which just so happened to be your home as well and...I sound like a stalker but I honestly don't mean to be." Gerard said looking down at his feet and blushing. Frank giggled which caused Gerard to look up.

"It's fine. Why were you trying to catch up to me?" Frank asked and leaned against the doorway.

"Because you just suddenly left before I could answer you." Gerard said with a sad expression. 

"I didn't think you were going to say anything and I got embarrassed. What were you going to say?" Frank gave Gerard a smirk and he blushed.

"I was going to say that would be perfect." Gerard said looking down and Frank gasped.

"Really?" Frank said and Gerard nodded this time looking at Frank. Frank smiled.

"Well then why don't you come inside for a minute." Gerard's face lightened up as he followed Frank inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

"Then what happened?!" Frank laughed as his son and daughter looked up at him with wide eyes. Frank couldn't get over hold old they were. They were twins, Mitch and Leslie, both 17. Frank smiled and pretended as if he didn't remember even though he was well aware of what had happened that Tuesday afternoon.

"Well let's see..." Frank said and Mitch slapped his arm playfully.

"Come on just tell us already!" Mitch said and Leslie laughed along with Frank.

"I don't know what do you think happened?" Frank said wiggling his eyebrows causing both kids to laugh and then make a guess on what went down. Frank laughed as both of their faces scrunched up.

"Ewwww you're not serious are you?" Leslie said and Frank just laughed and nodded.

"What did you think was going to happen? We were young and horny." Frank said and both his kids punched him in the arm, one on each side.

"Hey you were the ones that wanted to know!" Frank said as he started to tickle the two of them. In a matter of seconds they were a piling of laughing bodies on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gerard said as he walked in from the kitchen smiling at his family piled on the floor.

"Dad was telling us when you two first met." Mitch said between gasps and laughs. Gerard smiled. That was a fun story that they both had told often over the years.

"Did he tell you the ending?" Gerard asked and both kids stopped the war against their father and turned to face him. They both had horrified expressions on their faces that made Gerard laugh.

"That's gross dad." Leslie said and Gerard shrugged.

"Well did he tell you what happened AFTER that?" Gerard asked and the twins glanced at each other before shrugging.

"Well I'll tell you because it's my favorite part of the story." Gerard said and they both moved until they were sitting at the foot of the couch and Gerard joined them on the floor.

"So it was several hours later and we were both hanging out in Frank's room and had gotten to talking. We talked for hours until we finally checked a clock and realized that it was 3 in the morning. I remember that even though I had known him for hardly even 12 hours I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him." Gerard smiled at the thought of that night. His thoughts were interrupted when Frank tackled him from behind and dragged him to the ground.

"My turn." Frank said with a laugh as Gerard wriggled into a sitting position. He said between Franks legs and Frank put his head on Gerard's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle. Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's cheek.

"Fine you tell the story." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"Basically we decided then and there that we definitely had feelings for each other. Sure enough it was three years later and I couldn't take it anymore. I remember taking Gerard to the beach for a weekend and one night at sunset I took him on the beach and proposed. We went back a year later and got married on that same beach and then two years after that we adopted both of you." Frank said and smiled at his kids before looking at Gerard and kissing him again.

"That might be the cutest thing I've ever heard." Mitch said and Frank watched as his sister nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"When did you get married?" Leslie asked and Frank and Gerard looked at each other trying to remember the exact date. It had been 19 years since that day on the beach that they would forever cherish.

"March 22 I think? Yeah March 22." Gerard said and Frank nodded. Mitch and Leslie both smiled and looked at their dads.

"Thank god you chased him down." Leslie said and Gerard turned to face Frank.

"Thank god I did." And with that he kissed Frank again just like he had done ever since that average Tuesday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about it! I have to return to school tomorrow (kill meh) so updates will probably be little slower but hopefully I can still post at least once a week if not twice. Thank you! <3


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it rains it pours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one shot because why not...hope you like it!

Gerard was walking home looking at the clouds. It was going to start pouring at any minute and he knew it. Rather then driving to work today he thought it would be a good idea to walk and get some exercise. Big mistake. Just as Gerard rounded the corner the rain began to pour.

Gerard was not a fan of storms. He didn't mind a light rain or drizzle but once thunder claps and lightening strikes he was gone. It was just his luck that he noticed a streak of lightening out of the corner of his eye. Great.

He looked around him to find some sort of shelter to hind under and get out of the rain. There wasn't much except for the bus stop on the corner. Gerard thought he could make out the outline of another person. He was never one for socializing with people but he would much rather share awkward small talk then be soaked in the rain.

After sprinting to the corner Gerard ran underneath the small covering. The other person there looked up from their phone when Gerard got there. Gerard looked them over as casually as he could.

It was a man about the same age as Gerard, with the height of an 8th grader. He had shaggy black hair and several tattoos on his hands and arms. When the man looked up Gerard saw that he had both a lip nose ring. He was also wearing eyeliner, which had started smearing in the rain. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a faded band shirt with black chuck taylors. Gerard wanted to giggle at how much he looked like an angry teenager.

Gerard looked out at the road as the man returned to his phone. Gerard sighed and checked his watch. All he wanted to do was get home and snuggle on the couch with hot coffee and watch a movie. Instead he was standing with a stranger at a bus stop in the pouring rain.

Just as Gerard was about to start up a conversation with the man beside him there was a roar of thunder. Gerard jumped and squeaked as lightening lit up the sky. The man chuckled and looked at Gerard who looked back with a blush.

"Don't like storms?" The man asked and Gerard shook his head sheepishly. Just then there was another clap of thunder and Gerard jumped again. The man laughed and Gerard fiddled with his fingers.

Gerard hadn't realized that he had jumped closer to the man beside him. If the man had noticed he didn't let on so Gerard just stayed were he was and prayed that he didn't get scared again.

Almost as if the clouds had heard his pray there was another rumble of thunder that shook the ground, and made Gerard jump into the man beside him. The man had caught him in his arms before both of them were to fall to the ground. There was more lightening and Gerard buried his face into the man's chest. Then once he had calmed slightly he realized where he was.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Gerard squeaked out as he jumped away from the stranger he had just fallen on.

"No it's fine. It was kinda cute actually." The man said and he met Gerard's eyes. Gerard could have sworn he felt a spark run through his veins but then there was another crack of thunder and he went tumbling into the man's arms once again. This time the man was prepared and caught Gerard before pulling him into a tight hug. 

Gerard, still wrapped up in the man's arms, looked to meet his eyes. 

"What's your name?" Gerard asked.

"Frank." The man, Frank, said.

"Frank. That's a nice name." Gerard said and Frank blushed slightly.

"What's your name?" Frank asked and Gerard blushed.

"Gerard." He said quietly.

"Gerard. I like that." Frank said with a smile. Then he leaned in a kissed Gerard.

And just as their lips connected lightening flashed, but this time Gerard felt as if it was a camera capturing a moment that he certainly wouldn't forget.

Maybe he would start to enjoy the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww wasn't that sweet...Let me know what you think!


	7. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break up or make up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently discovered the band Marianas Trench and I think I'm in love... I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Frank heard the door slam as he crashed on the bed. Hot tears were streaming down his face and his sobs wracked his body. At this point Frank would rather be dead then have to get up and try and make anything of himself. Today wasn't supposed to end like this. Nothing was going to plan. Frank took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

The screaming and yelling wouldn't leave his mind.

He hadn't meant any of it.

Honestly, Frank couldn't remember what the argument was about in the first place.

If Mikey had been present he would have rolled his eyes at how fast it had escalated.

But Mikey wasn't there and neither was the Gerard.

Gerard had left. 

Frank was alone.

Frank sobbed once more before crawling under the covers and hiding beneath the mountain of blankets on the bed. Once he was completely hidden he tried to stop crying. It was like eating soup with a knife. His throat was soar from the screaming, his eyes were puffy, and his nose was running. If someone were to walk in the room they might just assume he had a nasty cold. Of course no one would find him here. Frank wished it was a cold that could be cured with some soup and sleep. This was much worse.

Frank eventually cried himself to sleep. His dreams were bleak and unimportant.

 

Gerard heard the door slam behind him as he stumbled down the sidewalk to his car. Hot tears streamed down his face and his sobs shook his body. At this point Gerard would rather be dead the have to go back inside the house. Today wasn't supposed to end like this. Nothing was going to plan. Gerard took a deep breath and got into his car.

The argument wouldn't leave his mind.

He hadn't meant any of it.

Honestly, Gerard couldn't remember what had started the fight.

If Ray had been there he would have forced the two of them to talk things out.

But Ray wasn't there and Gerard had left.

Gerard had left.

Gerard was now alone.

Gerard tried not to think about Frank and what he might be doing. Tears ran down his face and he started to drive away. He didn't know where he was going but he kept driving. After several minutes had passed Gerard realized he had been driving in circles around the neighborhood. He was then flooded with memories of when he and Frank had picked out their house. They had driven this same circle multiple times looking at the several houses on the market. Finally after looking at every house avaliable they had driven by what seemed like the perfect house. They bought it and were moved in three weeks later. That had been three years ago. Now Gerard found himself pulling back into the driveway of that same house.

Gerard climbed out of his car and walked to the door.

He didn't know what he was doing.

He didn't know if Frank even wanted to see him.

He was going to apologize to Frank even if he didn't forgive him.

With that he opened the door.

 

Frank hears the door open and perks his head up. It surely wasn't Gerard. Immediately he hopes that it isn't Mikey coming over expecting food because Frank was in no mood to make anything. He lays back in the pillows and wipes the tears off of his cheeks. If he stays quiet enough then maybe whoever it is will leave. He hears the bedroom door creak open slowly but he refuses to blow his cover by looking.

"Frank?" It was Gerard. Frank stops breathing for a minute. It couldn't be him. 

"Frank I'm sorry. I get it if you hate me now. I didn't mean anything that I said. I'm sorry Frank. I love you." Gerard sobbed and Frank wanted to look up at him but there were new tears falling down his face. He chokes back a sob and hears the door slowly close once again. It sounds like Gerard is walking in the kitchen. Then Frank hears the front door open and close.

He knows now that he screwed up.

He let Gerard get away for the second time. 

Frank pulls himself out of the bed and looks out the bedroom window. Expecting to see a car pulling out of the driveway he gasps when he sees Gerard still outside.

Frank runs out of the bedroom and sprints to the front door. He pulls it open and is greeted by the blast of cold air. 

He sees Gerard turn around with a confused expression.

"Frank?" Gerard doesn't have a chance to say anything else before he is greeted by Frank slamming into him. Frank holds him tight and Gerard holds him back.

"I'm sorry Gerard. I still love you if you will forgive me." Frank says into Gerard's chest. He feels Gerard take a deep breath and he looks into his eyes. Tears are running down his face and it is obvious he had been crying.

"I love you Frankie. I'll never stop loving you." Gerard said meeting Frank's eyes.

Then Frank pulled him into a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Let me know in the comments! <3


	8. ***Note***

So that was kinda the first part. I really would love to get feedback on these to help make them better. Also I could always use requests if anyone has ideas they are willing to share. Here are the next couple of one shots that I should be posting soon. Thanks! <3

7\. The Way You Look Tonight

8\. You Are My Sunshine

9\. The Feeling

10\. Window Shopping

11\. Text


	9. The Way You Look Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I love you just the way you look tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by the song 'The Way You Look Tonight' By Frank Sinatra.
> 
> it's kinda sad and emotional, or at least I got sad writing it..
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!! <3

Gerard sighed and kissed the sleeping man on the bed beside him. Frank was sleeping and Gerard didn't have the heart to wake him. He knew that he should wake him up and talk to him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Almost by pure miracle Frank slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gerard. He smiled and Gerard felt tears run down his cheeks.

He never wanted to go a single day without seeing that smile, even if it was weak and tired.

"Hey babe." Frank croaked out. Gerard chuckled and wiped his eyes.

"Hey sugar. How are you feeling?" Gerard knew the answer. Frank was weak, and tired, and ready for whatever comes next. Frank would never admit it to Gerard that he was in pain.

"I'm good. I'm actually feeling a lot better then usual. Honest." Frank looked at Gerard and he could tell that he was telling the truth. Even though that should make Gerard feel better he knew that it was just a false miracle. He knew now that he had less time before he would have to say goodbye.

Frank had cancer. He was dying. The doctors had told Gerard just the other day that they didn't think Frank would live to see the end of the week. That was Monday and today was Friday. Gerard had started crying as he thought about losing Frank. Frank rubbed his hand and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay baby. I don't hurt, I'm not in pain. I promise." Frank said trying to make Gerard feel better. He could tell that Gerard was thinking about the inevitable. Frank smiled when Gerard wiped away his tears.

"I just can't think about living without you Frankie. You're my sun, my center, my reason for living. Without you I wouldn't be here today. I love you Frankie." Gerard felt the tears running down his cheeks and he sobbed into Franks side. Frank rubbed his back and played with his hair.

"Shh It's gonna be okay. I love you more then you know. This is scary to think about. Try not to and let's just enjoy what little time we have left. If I can be honest, I feel like it might be closer then we think." Gerard looked up at Frank. 

"Are you thinking about dying?" Gerard asked and Frank slowly nodded.

"I can feel it coming. I don't want to die by I know that it's coming. I love you Gerard." Frank sighed and Gerard cried once more. After a few minutes Gerard had finally settled down so that he could spend time before it was to late.

"What do you want to do?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled. Gerard looked over his face taking a picture so that he could draw it later.

"I was wondering if you would sing to me?" Frank said and looked at Gerard sheepishly. Gerard smiled and nudged Frank so that he could crawl into the hospital bed with him. Once he was laying with Frank in his arms he cleared his throat.

 

_Some day, when I'm awfully low_

  
_When the world is cold_

  
_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

  
_And the way you look tonight_

 

He leaned over and kissed Frank's forehead before continuing.

 

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_  
And your cheeks so soft_

 

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

  
_And the way you look tonight_

 

Frank was humming along at this point and Gerard smiled.

 

_With each word your tenderness grows_

  
_Tearin' my fear apart_

  
_And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_

  
_Touches my foolish heart_

 

Gerard felt Frank break into a coughing fit. He let him calm down before he kept singing.

 

_Lovely ... Never, never change_

  
_Keep that breathless charm_

  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

  
_Just the way you look tonight_

 

Frank coughed some more, much more violent then the last time. Gerard had a bad feeling in his gut that time was running out. He picked up singing as soon as Frank had stopped.

 

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

 

_It touches my foolish heart_

 

More coughing. Gerard kissed Frank's forehead and rubbed his shoulder till he was settled.

 

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change_

  
_Keep that breathless charm_

  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

  
_a-just the way you look tonight_

 

This time when Frank coughed blood was coming out. Gerard grabbed a towel off of the small bedside table and gave it to Frank. Gerard was certain that this was the end.

 

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

 

_Just the way you look tonight_

 

Frank coughed for the last time before using the little strength he had left to smile at Gerard.

"I love you Gerard don't you ever forget that." Frank said smiling as Gerard kissed him, even though he got blood on his lips.

"I love you Frankie. It's okay if you're ready to let go. I love you I love you I love you." Gerard said as tears poured from his eyes. With that he watched as Frank smiled and snuggled into Gerard's arms. He felt Frank's breath slowly stop. Then he heard the heart monitor go off, Frank had died.

Frank had died.

In Gerard's arms.

He had let go.

Gerard let out a large sob that shook his body. He wrapped his arms around Frank's cold body. It was over. Frank had left him for good. Gerard held him like that crying until the nurses and doctor ran in and had to pry him off of Frank's body. Gerard kissed his forehead for the last time before the nurses started to slowly walk him out of the room.

"I love you Frankie! Forever and always!" Gerard screamed as he left the room.

On his way out he heard a nurse call the death.

"11:23 pm March 22, 2013."

With that he left the hospital and drove straight home. It no longer brought back happy memories, only a empty and lonely feeling in his heart. This had been their house. They had bought it together and lived in it for as long as Gerard could remember. This had been their first house since they had gotten married. They had planned on raising kids together here. Instead Gerard was filled with images of Frank everywhere.

Gerard made his way to the bedroom that they had shared. Slowly he climbed into the bed.

Their bed.

His bed.

Gerard started to drift off to sleep thinking of Frank. 

His last words had been on repeat in Gerard's head since he had left the hospital room.

"I love you Gerard, don't you ever forget that." Gerard shuddered with a sob.

"I won't forget you Frankie. I love you." Gerard said as he let the darkness of sleep surround him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this....Let me know what you think about it! <3


	10. You Are My Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the world you're the last thing I see.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you 'like' this! I meant to post it yesterday but was busy with schoolwork. Enjoy!

"Gerard!" Frank screamed through the crowd of people rushing towards the bunkers. Frank pushed through the merge towards Gerard who was searching for Frank in the group.

"Frank!" Gerard said as they collided into one another in a gripping hug.

"Gerard I'm scared." Frank sobbed into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard felt him shaking and tried not to think about how this was the end.

This was the end of the world.

"Frank shhh calm down It's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. You're okay. I'm okay. I promise." Gerard said and pulled away from Frank and looked into his eyes.

Frank nodded and wiped the tears that were running down his cheeks. They then both turned to face the large space ship coming towards the earth. It was identical to the hundreds of other ones that had been coming to earth in the past few weeks. Everyone knew that the creatures that came out of it were only here to do one thing. Wipe out the planet. Gerard took one last look at the ship before taking Frank's hand and starting to run.

"Where are we going? The bunker is the other way!" Frank shouted but Gerard continued to drag him down the road, away from the bunker.

They kept running until the crowd had thinned out. Gerard took Frank to a small wooded area that had a surprise for Frank hidden where nobody could find them. They stopped and Gerard made Frank look up at the trees around them. 

"Gerard...did you build this?" Frank looked around him at the house built in the top of the trees. Gerard nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I built it for you Frankie." Gerard said and Frank smiled back at him. He couldn't believe that Gerard would take the time to do such a thing.

"Thank you Gee." Frank said and swallowed Gerard in another hug before kissing him quickly. Once they split apart Frank sprinted to the ladder and began climbing up the tree. Gerard smiled and followed after him. Once they had reached the top they both crawled into the house.

There was one large room with a large open window covering almost an entire wall. Gerard had even managed to bring a rug to cover the floor and several blankets and pillows which were scattered around the room. Frank picked the largest pillow and blanket and plopped down. He then patted the space next to him for Gerard to sit on. Once they were both settled Frank jumped on top of Gerard.

"Hi there." Gerard said with a laugh before Frank attacked him with a kiss. They stayed like that for a while before finally letting go. Frank then turned and sat in Gerard's lap and wrapped both of them in a large fuzzy blanket. With one last kiss Frank turned so that he was looking out the window.

"You know, it really is beautiful." Gerard said looking out at the city splayed out beneath them. The buildings were all dark and empty of any people. Everyone had either been killed or was hidden in the bunkers. The large ship that was headed towards the city was the largest one that had come so far. Gerard assumed that this was somewhat of a final wave of attackers to take out anything and everything that was left. The sun could be seen peeking out from behind the ship and was casting colorful rays of light on the broken city. There were many different shades of orange and pink and fushia giving the city a soft and fiery glow.

"Who would have guessed that the end of the world had such a pretty aesthetic." Frank said with a small laugh. Gerard smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"You know what is even more beautiful then the sunshine?" Gerard said and Frank turned around with a confused expression.

"What?" Frank asked and Gerard smiled.

"You. You are my sunshine Frankie." Gerard said and Frank giggled before kissing Gerard.

"No you are MY sunshine Gee." Frank said which made both of them laugh.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_

  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Gerard poked Frank's side as he sang to him. Frank giggled once he stopped and kissed his cheek.

 

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

  
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

  
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

  
_So I hung my head, and I cried_

 

Gerard started singing this time and Frank smiled. When Gerard finished he smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Frank's ear. When he finished he looked at Frank as he began to sing.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

  
_You make me happy when skies are grey_

  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

Frank giggled and Gerard kissed him again before continuing the song.

 

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

  
_If you will only say the same_

  
_But if you leave me to love another,_

  
_You'll regret it all one day_

 

Gerard was just about to start singing but they heard an earth shattering scream. They both looked out the window and saw that the ship was landing. As soon as it came in contact with the ground the doors opened and hundred of creatures walked out of the ship. Frank and Gerard looked at each other and kissed for what might be the last time. Gerard took a shakey breath before continuing.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 

More screams. 

 

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

 

The creatures open fired on any people still on the ground. They started lighting buildings and trees on fire.

 

  
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

 

Gerard kissed Frank one last time and watched as tears poured down his face.

  
_Please don't take my sunshine-_

 

Gerard was cut off as the house around them exploded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments! <3
> 
> Also RIP David Bowie. You were one of my idols and favorite artists in the world. I'll miss you. <3


	11. The Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do I really love you or do I just love the feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This TOTALLY isn't based off of a Justin Bieber song.....TOTALLY
> 
> Also writing this gave me all THE FEELINGS.....hehehehhehe get it......cause it's called The Feeling.......I'm gonna shut up now
> 
> I hope you enjoy! <3

"Gerard, I'm sorry it has to be this way....I just don't think I love you." Frank said and watched as the light faded from his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend's eyes. Frank saw the color drain from Gerard's face as he slumped back into the couch that he was sitting on.

"Oh." Gerard said sounding empty and alone. Frank felt bad for him. 

Although Frank didn't really feel anything other then guilt.

He felt guilty for doing this. Breaking up with someone is never easy, especially when that someone is Gerard Way.

Frank loved Gerard, or at least he thought he did. Frank didn't know if he actually loved anyone or not. He had been thinking about if he really and truly loved Gerard or if he just appreciated the idea of being in a close relationship with someone. Frank wasn't even sure if he was attracted to Gerard at this point or if just being Gerard's boyfriend had made him attractive in his mind.

Frank figured the only way to find out what was going on inside his head was to isolate himself.

So that is exactly what he was doing.

And the first step towards complete isolation was breaking all connections to people he knew.

And Gerard Way was the only person that mattered, or at least used to matter.

After several minutes of Frank silently standing next to the couch listening to Gerard sob silently, Frank walked to the front door and grabbed his duffel bag. He had packed it before Gerard had gotten home from work. With his duffel in hand Frank took his phone and keys off of the counter and took one last look around the apartment he and Gerard had shared for the majority of four years. He really would miss this place. Or probably miss the idea of having a place to call home for so long. Frank wasn't sure which it would be at this point.

With a sigh he opened the door and took one last look at Gerard. He had turned so that he met eyes with Frank. Frank could see the pain and pleading look in his eyes. Frank turned away with the picture of a pleading Gerard burned in his memory. He closed the door and left the apartment hoping that he was making the right decision. It had to be, he didn't actually love Gerard, did he?

 

At first Gerard was in shock. Then it set in on what had happened and Gerard went into full on panic mode. He didn't leave his spot on the couch for a solid 72 hours. The only time he stood up was to use the bathroom and grab another pint of Ben and Jerry's half baked ice cream. Gerard sobbed into the spoonfuls of cookie dough and brownie batter. He couldn't believe that Frank would just leave like that. It was completely unexpected which made it hurt even more.

He had told Gerard that he didn't love him.

After seven years of a serious relationship, four of them spent living together in this small apartment, and he ends it by simply saying that he didn't love him. Gerard started to sob the more he thought about it.

After three months without Frank, Gerard had tried his hardest to move on. He went to work everyday, came home to the empty apartment, ate a sad microwave dinner and tried not to think about the man that had once ate in the very same kitchen and slept in the very same bed. Gerard tried not to think that Frank was happy and had moved on to find a new boyfriend, or even a girlfriend, at this point. Gerard was almost 100% certain that Frank was content without Gerard and that he should get over himself.

Three months quickly turned into six and six turned into a year and before Gerard knew it it had already been five years since Frank had left him. Gerard had 'moved on' in his mind but it was obvious to his best friend Lindsey that he was in fact still completely in love with Frank. Gerard had been best friends with Lindsey and to the average person who saw them together might even go so far to assume that they were dating. They were in fact not dating because Gerard was obsessed with Frank and Lindsey was a raging lesbian.

"Gerard it's time that you moved on and found somebody else." Lindsey said one day as she and Gerard were sitting in the small coffee shop watching the cars drive by and pedestrians walk to their next destination. Gerard huffed and took a large sip of his coffee before turning to look at Lindsey.

"I can't just move on. I'm still helplessly in love with Frank Iero and I don't know if that can or will ever change." Gerard said and Lindsey just rolled her eyes. She knew that Gerard was desperately in love with Frank but she just couldn't imagine loving someone who would just leave like he did.

"So what would you do if Frank were to show up on your doorstep tomorrow and confess his love to you?" Lindsey asked even though she was 99% sure she already knew the answer.

"I would probably cry and then pinch myself to see if it was a dream and then slap the ever loving Christ out of him before engaging in a heated make out session." Gerard said with a complete straight face that made Lindsey snort out her coffee.

"Well that's a roller coaster of emotions." Lindsey said and Gerard nodded.

"Indeed it is." Gerard said before taking a sip of his coffee, or at least whatever was left of it.

"The strange thing is I don't doubt you on that." Lindsey said and Gerard nodded before turning to look out the window.

If he ever saw Frank again he  would certainly slap the ever loving Christ out of that boy, only because he loved him.

 

Frank was not okay. I promise. After he had walked out of Gerard he decided the best thing to do would be to drop everything a move as far away as possible. He did exactly that and left the small town and moved across the country to sunny Los Angeles. As soon as he moved into his new house he felt off. He felt like something was missing and no matter how much IKEA furniture he bought and moved around nothing seemed to fill the gap. After several days of racking his brain to figure out what he missed he came to the shocking conclusion.

He had made a huge mistake.

He had left behind the most important thing in his life.

His guitar was still sitting in the bedroom.

Frank almost cried when he thought about his precious Pansy sitting alone and unused collecting dust in the corner of the bedroom he once shared with his ex-boyfriend, he who must not be named. Frank took a few moments to collect his thoughts before he decided that he would go out and but a new guitar, one to replace his old one. To any average person they would assume that Frank was just going to purchase a new musical instrument to replace the one he had lost. Of course in reality deep down Frank knew that his guitar wasn't what he was replacing, he was in fact on the lookout for a new boyfriend/girlfriend to replace his ex that he had left behind.

Once Frank had returned with a new shiny guitar he began to strum out a song that he had written a while ago. He felt a stab in the heart when he remembered that he had written that song for he who must not be named. After scrapping the song he started to play another one only to have the same stab once more. It seemed that every song was either written for or about his former significant other. No matter how hard Frank tried, he couldn't find a single song to play that wasn't intended to be played for his ex. With a sigh Frank put down his guitar and stared at the ceiling of his new apartment. It wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. Frank wasn't even sure if he was the same anymore.

Time seemed to stand still for Frank. It felt like years had passed when in reality it had only been a number of weeks. Everyday followed the same lifeless layout. He would wake up and go to work at a local records store before coming home and crashing on the couch. Typically Frank would end the night by watching the news before drifting off to sleep.

It didn't take long before Frank came to terms with himself. It wasn't until he lay awake early in the morning staring at the unfamiliar ceiling above him. He was alone now and there was no noise to distract his thoughts from wandering. He had originally been thinking about his guitar and writing songs which had quickly morphed into HIM.

How his eyes would sparkle and light up every time he saw Frank. How he would blush when Frank would compliment him or mention anything about him. How he would giggle at Frank's jokes and cause Frank's stomach to do flips at how adorable his giggle was. How whenever he laughed Frank could swear that there was nothing else on earth that could make him any happier. How he had shared a bed with him for four years and always said goodnight before going to sleep. How they had nicknames for each other that were ridiculous even though Frank loved them. How everyday he would write a note for Frank on the small whiteboard on the refrigerator often signed with a heart. How no matter what Frank could have said or done Gerard would always love him for it and remind him everyday of how much he loved him.

And while Frank was lost in his thoughts the pieces of the puzzle put themselves together.

Frank was in love with Gerard.

Horribly and terribly in love.

And he had completely screwed everything up.

 

Gerard almost screamed when he listened to the voicemail on his cell phone. His dreams, or at least one of his dreams, was coming true. For exactly 14 days he would get to display his art in the museum downtown. Everyone was going to get to see his work and Gerard couldn't be more excited. He had been working his butt off since Frank had left to use all of his emotions and feelings to put them on canvas. The result, in Gerard's opinion, was some of his best work yet.

Gerard had sent in a request form ages ago with several photos of some of his pieces and honestly hadn't expected a response. When he was greeted with a phone call saying that his work had been selected to display, he had been overjoyed.

Not only was his art in the museum but he also would have an ad going out on the news and around town on flyers promoting his exhibit. Gerard was excited to be able to see all of the people come and look at his pieces that he had spent hours working on perfecting.

Gerard couldn't believe his luck and before he knew it it was already the first day of the exhibit. Gerard had decided that he was going to wear his favorite suit for the opening day. Once he was dressed and ready he practically sprinted to his car to drive downtown. After arriving several minutes early he parked and walked inside the museum. He couldn't stop smiling as he walked around looking at his art being hung on the walls in such a professional manner. Gerard beamed and pranced to the doors when it was finally time to open. A rather large crowd had gathered outside and after a small speech made by the museum owner Gerard cut the ribbon and people flooded the museum. Gerard watched as they looked around with a gleam in their eyes. Gerard was just about to turn away from the door when he thought he saw a outline walking down the street. Surely it was nothing. Gerard closed the door and walked inside the museum.

The first day at the museum was a success and Gerard was ecstatic about the number of people who showed up on the first day. He was walking to the coffee shop to meet Lindsey when he thought he saw a familiar person a few feet ahead of him. Just like earlier he was almost certain he knew who it was but they walked into a restaurant before Gerard could catch up with them.

As Gerard and Lindsey sat in the window seat at the coffee shop Gerard was almost certain that he had seen the very same familiar face walk right outside the window. Gerard knew that his mind was probably playing tricks on him but he so desperately wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that he saw Frank walking outside.

 

Frank was moving for the second time, although this time it wasn't a method of escape, it was a method of going home. Frank had come to the realization that he still desperately loved Gerard and made the rash decision to go back home a profess his love. He wasn't expecting Gerard to forgive him or accept him but Frank just wanted to know that Gerard knew that he loved him. That was all Frank needed now and he was intent on doing just that.

Frank had moved back into a crappy apartment downtown. He hadn't built up the courage to find Gerard yet and figured he just needed time to think. It wasn't until one day when he was walking downtown when he saw his ex standing proudly at the front doors to the art museum. Frank read the signs outside the building and was filled with pride as he saw that Gerard had finally gotten his chance to have his art in a museum like he had always wanted. Maybe Frank would check out the exhibit at some point.

Frank had walked past without going inside because he knew he wasn't ready to face Gerard quite yet. A few hours later Frank was still walking downtown looking at how it had changed in the five years he had been away. Then almost as if he feet had taken over his brain he found himself walking towards an all to familiar coffee shop. It wasn't until he looked in the front window that he was suddenly filled with dread. There sitting in the booth at the window was Gerard Way....and a girl. They were both drinking coffee and appeared to be laughing and having a nice conversation. Frank was well aware of what was going on. Gerard was on a date.

Frank could have sworn that Gerard had looked his way and with that Frank turned and walked straight to his apartment where he locked himself away in his room and cried. He had taken to long to realize that he loved Gerard and now it was too late. Gerard had moved on and obviously didn't love Frank like he used to. Frank couldn't believe how stupid he was and wanted to kill himself at the moment. He quickly pushed away those thoughts and instead pulled out the guitar he had bought in LA. It wasn't the same as his old guitar but it was the best he had. He played a few songs, all about Gerard, before he finally had to stop because of the tears. He put the guitar away and crawled into his bed where he cried himself to sleep.

The next couple of days were rough on Frank. He kept seeing Gerard everywhere whether it be the streets, near the art museum, at the grocery store, or the coffee shop. Frank always managed to hide from Gerard but it was becoming harder and harder due to the fact that Gerard was everywhere. Finally one day Frank couldn't handle it anymore and he walked to the local park that was mainly deserted. Frank sat down on the bench across from the playground and cried silently to himself. He wasn't expecting anyone to find him. But of course someone did find him eventually.

Gerard found him crying on the bench. When he walked up he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Frank?" Gerard asked timidly. Frank looked up and gasped at who was standing in front of him.

"Gerard?" Frank said and Gerard shook his head.

"What a strange coincidence this is." Gerard said and sat down next to Frank. Frank nodded and chuckled slightly.

"Strange indeed." He said which earned a giggle from Gerard.

"So what are you doing here Frank?' Gerard asked and Frank took a deep breath. he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Gerard or not but he figured now would be better then never.

"I live here now. I had originally moved to LA and lived there for five years before coming back home. I couldn't stay away if someone paid me." Frank said with a grin trying to lighten the mood. Gerard nodded.

"How long have you been back here?" Gerard asked and Frank tried to count the number of months on his hand.

"About three maybe four months." Frank said and Gerard's jaw dropped to Frank's surprise.

"So it HAS been you that I have been seeing!" Gerard said with a smile that Frank couldn't help but to smile as well. Gerard's smile truly was contagious like that.

"In the flesh." Frank said with a grin and Gerard giggled.

"Why did you come back?" Gerard asked as his smile dropped and he looked at Frank curiously.

"Well I mean it's not important anymore." Frank said and looked away but Gerard wasn't buying it.

"Come on Frank spill." Gerard said in a serious tone. Frank sighed before turning to look at Gerard.

"I came back because I realized that I do in fact love you. I love you so much that I drove myself crazy in LA thinking of you and wishing that I hadn't made such a stupid decision to ever leave in the first place. I love you Gerard Way and I have and will never stop loving you even though you have moved on." Frank said letting the floodgates open as tears streamed down his face during his confession. Gerard just sat there with an open mouth afterwards and Frank wanted to shoot himself in the head.

"You love me?" Gerard said and Frank laughed.

"I love you more than I could ever love anything or anyone. You are everything and I am nothing without you. Gerard I and terribly in love with you." Frank said and Gerard smiled before his smile dropped and turned into a frown.

"Why would you just assume that I moved on? Let me just say you are incredibly hard to forget." Gerard said and Frank was slightly confused.

"Because don't you have a girlfriend now? I saw both of you talking in the coffee shop several times now." Frank said and Gerard's face broke into a grin.

"That's not my girlfriend. That's just Lindsey. She's my friend that I complain to most of the time." Gerard said and Frank felt like his heart could explode out of his chest.

"So you didn't move on?" Frank asked timidly and Gerard nodded.

"I could never stop loving you Frankie." Gerard said and Frank blushed at the nickname that Gerard had said after far to long.

"Will you forgive me Gee? I promise that I love you and I will never second guess myself again. I know for a fact that I love you with everything I have." Frank said as a few tears slid down his face. Gerard smiled.

"I forgive you Frankie. Now will you just shut up and kiss me already." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"Your wish is my command." Frank said and Gerard giggled before Frank pulled him into a kiss.

This time he knew that he would never let Gerard go ever again.

And Frank kept that promise.

Until his dying day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooo let me know what you think! <3 <3 <3


	12. Window Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gerard wanted was to find the donut stand....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very very short but I find it kinda adorable  
> I hope you like it! <3

Gerard was aimlessly wandering the mall at this point. He had already gone through his favorite store, hot topic, and was on the lookout for the mini donuts stand in the food court. As he was passing by the Ralph Lauren store he noticed a rather tiny man setting up some mannequins in the store window. Usually this wouldn't be anything of Gerard's interest due to the fact that he didn't wear anything Ralph Lauren but it was the man that caught Gerard's eye. First off he stood out like a sore thumb in his black skinny jeans and band shirt organizing mannequins in khakis and polo shirts. Gerard even giggled when the guy almost dropped one of the heads.

It wasn't long before Gerard's eyes were drawn to the man's ass, which of course was sticking out for the world to see. Gerard tried to look away but the man had a really nice ass and really tight jeans. Before Gerard realized it the man had turned around and saw Gerard staring at him. Gerard blushed and looked away and he could hear the guy laughing through the glass. Gerard looked up at the laughing man who continued to laugh. Once he had settled down he looked at Gerard and winked. Gerard blushed again and turned to walk away. He had already embarrassed himself enough for one day and all he really wanted was some donuts.

And the cute guy from the window to kiss him.

But mostly donuts.

Gerard was halfway to the food court when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and gasped when he saw that it was the cute guy from the window. He blushed again before looking at the man's eyes, which were a bright hazel color. Now that he was closer to Gerard he could notice different things then before. Such as the man had a lip ring and what looked like multiple tattoos along his arms and neck. Gerard wanted to know if there were more hidden beneath his shirt but tried not to think about it to much. The man also had shaggy black fringe and the brightest smile Gerard had ever seen.

"Hi there." Gerard said quietly and he heard the man giggle.

"Hi." The man said and Gerard looked at him.

"How can I help you?" Gerard asked and the man blushed slightly.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing back there." The man said waving towards the Ralph Lauren store. Gerard blushed deeper then before and looked at his shoes.

"I was just window shopping." Gerard said looking the man in the eyes. The man smirked and Gerard blushed again,

"Did you see anything you liked?" The man asked and Gerard could feel his face start to burn.

"I saw one thing that caught my eye." Gerard said and the man chuckled.

"And what might that have been?" The man asked getting slightly closer to Gerard. Gerard giggled and looked at the man who was slightly shorter then he was.

"You." Gerard said and the man blushed before smiling up at Gerard.

"Well isn't that a coincidence." The man said and Gerard was confused.

"What?" Gerard asked and the man laughed.

"Because I was window shopping myself and found something absolutely perfect." The man said and Gerard begged him to go on.

"What could you have found that was perfect?" Gerard asked even though he thought he knew where this was going. It could easily go a different way.

"You." The man said and Gerard blushed.

"That's a stretch. I'm far from perfect." Gerard mumbled to himself. He didn't want to ruin whatever was going on with his self hatred but he couldn't let it go.

"Well I beg to differ. I'm Frank by the way." The man, Frank, said with a smile and Gerard couldn't help but to smile back.

"I'm Gerard." Gerard said and he could see as Frank's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Well Gerard my shift is over, would you like to get a donut with me? I know where the cart is." Frank said and Gerard smiled and almost jumped with excitement. Not only was he finally getting the donuts he wanted but he was getting them with Frank, the cute guy he just met.

"I would love to Frankie." Gerard said and Frank smiled before slowly lacing his fingers with Gerard's. They then walked hand in hand through the mall until they found the donuts stand.

All the while Gerard couldn't stop smiling and Frank never let go of his hand.

Maybe he should go window shopping more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww wasn't that just adorable?! <3 Let me know what you think in the comments! Also hopefully I can update lots in the next few days because there's a long weekend which should give me plenty of time to write. Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	13. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group chats are interesting to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....this is... I honestly have no words for this...  
> ***there are millions of errors in this probably so heads up***  
> I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
>  
> 
> characters (in case you get lost):  
> fedoraluver: patrick stump  
> pepememelord: pete wentz  
> milkman: ryan ross  
> forehead: brendon urie  
> uhohjoe: joe trohman  
> vegankitten: andy hurley  
> lordmichael: mikey way  
> princessfrofro: ray toro  
> sweetbabyfrank: frank iero  
> gwhiz138: gerard way  
> lildrummerboy: spencer smith

_fedoraluver created a group chat_

_fedoraluver named the group chat TRASH_

_gwhiz138 joined the group chat_

_sweetbabyfrank joined the group chat_

_princessfrofro joined the group chat_

_lordmichael joined the group chat_

_forehead joined the group chat_

_vegankitten joined the group chat_

_pepememelord joined the group chat_

_uhohjoe joined the group chat_

_milkman joined the group chat_

_lildrummerboy joined the group chat_

fedoraluver: I didn't think all you fuckers would be interested in this tbh

pepememelord: whaaaaaaaaaattttt yyyyyyyyyy notttttt pattttyyyyyyyyy

fedoraluver: idk 

vegankitten: is there a purpose for this chat or what? I got stuff to do rather then talk to you 

forehead: wow the kitten has claws

sweetbabyfrank: what better stuff do you have in mind?

vegankitten: that's for me to know and for you to never know

uhohjoe: I honestly don't want to know

gwhiz138: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

sweetbabyfrank: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

gwhiz138: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo

sweetbabyfrank: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

pepememelord: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

forehead: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

lordmichael: SHUT UP 

sweetbabyfrank: whoa there you didn't need to get all feisty on us

lordmichael: stfu

gwhiz138: chill brother dear

lordmichael: watever

sweetbabyfrank: that's not how you spell whatever

lordmichael: Frank I swear.....

sweetbabyfrank: you swear?1 how dare you!

lordmichael: I'm done with this shit

_lordmichael left the group chat_

princessfrofro: Frank look what you did

sweetbabyfrank: oops  **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

pepememelord:

lildrummerboy: Pete......why

fedoraluver: Pete....I thought we talked about this

princessfrofro: not again *face palm*

sweetbabyfrank: YASSSSSS PETE

forehead: Yall are crazy PEPE WILL LIVE ON

pepememelord: THAT'S THE SPIRIT BRENDON

gwhiz138: didn't you say you were making a new one?

pepememelord: I forgot about that! one sec

pepememelord:

: 

pepememelord: It is I, the meme king

sweetbabyfrank: PEPE WENTZ

vegankitten: that's it i'm done

_vegankitten left the group chat_

forehead: damn noboby has a sense of humor anymore

milkman: agreed

forehead: hey ryan you still up for tonight? I bought two gallons today... **;)**

milkman: i'm in

uhohjoe: what are yall doing tonight?

forehead: nuthin to do with you

uhohjoe: wait..... gallons of what?

forehead: milk

milkman: hehehehehehehehe

uhohjoe: what are you two doing with two gallons of milk?

sweetbabyfrank: HE'S GONNA PUT IT IN RYAN'S ASS

uhohjoe: wtf 

forehead:  **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

milkman: **;)**

lildrummerboy: seriously..... that's what you two idiots do with all the milk

milkman: you know it

forehead: sorry you had to find out this way spence

lildrummerboy: i didn't want to know 

milkman: to late now

lildrummerboy: just don't tell us when you do it next time

forhead: i'll just send pictures

fedoraluver: GOD NO

gwhiz138: ry guy I didn't know you liked it like that

milkman: i didn't know either.....until that one day

forehead: ahhhh good memories

gwhiz138: do I want to know?

milkman: nope

forehead: not at all

gwhiz138: okay

sweetbabyfrank: wait bren are you two dating?

forehead: maybe

milkman: **;)**

fedoraluver: how cute

pepememelord: guess who else is dating

uhohjoe: who?

sweetbabyfrank: do tell

princessfrofro: ohhhhh tell meh

milkman: lemme know

forhead: wat

gwhiz138: whowhowhowhowho

fedoraluver: who?

lildrummerboy: pete just tell us already

pepememelord: guess who

forehead: spill pepe we aren't gonna play your game

pepememelord: fine fine

pepememelord: his name rhymes with krikey gay

gwhiz138: WTF YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT

sweetbabyfrank: OMG hhhhahahahahahhha

lildrummerboy: lol are you serious?

fedoraluver: lol gerard's gonna die 

forehead: YASSSSSSSSSs I KNEW IT PAY UP BUDDY

uhohbro: fuck Bren I didn't think you were serious

forehead: I never lie about ships

milkman: tru tru he never lies

princessfrofro: finally you told them

sweetbabyfrank: you knew ray?

princessfrofro: I walked in on him and mikey sharing spit

gwhiz138: PETE I SWEAR YOU BETTER BE JOKING

pepememelord: sorry Gee but the rumors are tru

_pepememelord added lordmichael to the group chat_

lordmichael: why did you add me back pete

pepememelord: you'll see my love

gwhiz138: WTF MIKEY WHY PETE?

lordmichael: pete I hate you

lordmichael: i didn't want you to overreact like this

gwhiz138: I'm sorry for overreacting but WHY?

lordmichael: i dunno he's cute and funny and nice

pepememelord: awwww thks bby <3

lordmichael: <3

lildrummerboy: awww how cute

fedoraluver: that's adorable

sweetbabyfrank: good for you two

princessfrofro: wow I wouldn't have expected Mikey to actually ever show feelings for anyone

milkman: agreed

forehead: excuse me while I throw up in the corner

gwhiz138: says the guy who puts milk in his boyfriends ass for fun

forehead: good point

lildrummerboy: anyone else here dating?

forehead: i don't think so 

milkman: yeah i think its just the meme and the unicorn versus milk and forehead

princessfrofro: *cough cough frankandgerard cough cough*

pepememelord: WHAT

lildrummerboy: seriously?

_uhohjoe added vegankitten to the group chat_

vegankitten: what's going on

uhohjoe: mikey and pete are dating as well as ryan and brendon

uhohjoe: and ray says that frank and gerard are as well but we don't know for sure

vegankitten: then you need to fess up joe

uhohjoe: shut up andy

fedoraluver: andy I swear

lildrummerboy: what's joe hiding

vegankitten: he and patrick have been dating for three months in secret

fedoraluver: SHUT UP ANDY

lildrummerboy: OMG FINALLY

pepememelord: YES I KNEW IT

forehead: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

milkman: GOALSSSSS

princessfrofro: again, I already knew

lordmichael: ray why does everyone tell you things?

princessfrofro: idk dude they just do

lordmichael: it's the fro man....it holds secrets

princessfrofro: tru dat

forehead: wait did we ever hear back from Frank and or Gerard:

pepememelord: nope

milkman: they're hiding something

lildrummerboy: ray did they tell you anything?

princessfrofro: not this time

vegankitten: mikey do you know anything?

lordmichael: no Gerard locked himself in his room

fedoraluver: something fishy is going on here

uhohjoe: yeah something is up

lordmichael: no sign of gerard

forehead: frank won't answer any of my texts

vegankitten: gerard's ignoring my calls

princessfrofro: duuuuuude they're totally fucking

fedoraluver: idk man...what if we just broke up their friendship

lildrummerboy: nah I think they totally have a thing for each other

vegankitten: it's kinda obvious

pepememelord: they're gayer then brendon and ryan....who in case you haven't forgotten

pepememelord: DO THE DIDDLYDO

lordmichael: shut up pete

pepememelord: okay michael that was rude

lordmichael: only cuz I luv u

pepememelord: you have been forgiven

gwhiz138: yall are dicks

pepememelord: HE SPEAKS

lildrummerboy: what's going on Gerard

princessfrofro: ^^^^^

fedoraluver: is everything cool between you two?

vegankitten: yeah dude what's going on

forehead: it was all pete's fault

milkman: yeah blame pete not us

lordmichael: dude i'm your brother tell me what's up

gwhiz138: we aren't dating okay

sweetbabyfrank: but we could

sweetbabyfrank: **;)** how bout it gee **;)**

lildrummerboy: whoa...what

lordmichael: gee?

fedoraluver: omg wat

princessfrofro: DUDE

pepememelord: the gaylord has returned

forehead: yoooooooooo i knew it

milkman: real smooth dude

vegankitten: Gerard? great now he's gone again

uhohjoe: frank you're joking right

sweetbabyfrank: yeah

forehead: damn that would have been another ship to sail

milkman: how many ships have sailed today already?

forehead: joe and pat, pepe and mikey, and me and you I guess

milkman: you seriously ship us

forehead: we're adorable shut up

milkman: make me ;)

forehead: i've got a gallon ready ;)

vegankitten: hey we don't wanna hear that get a room you two

uhohjoe: ^^^

fedoraluver: i've been scarred

pepememelord: GAYDAR ALERT

lildrummerboy: TMI BREN TMI

lildrummerboy: RYAN DON'T EGG HIM ON PLEASE

lordmichael: oml this is gross

princessfrofro: what is life at this point.....

lordmichael: wait did Frank just ask Gerard out?

lildrummerboy: he said he was joking

lordmichael: oh

pepememelord: oh is right

 

 

 

 

***new message from sweetbabyfrank***

sweetbabyfrank: hey gee

gwhiz138: hey frank

sweetbabyfrank: sorry about earlier

gwhiz138: it's fine

sweetbabyfrank: listen here's the thing I really do like you but I don't think you like me

sweetbabyfrank: and I get it if you hate me now

sweetbabyfrank: but I figured you had already guessed that I was gay and all

sweetbabyfrank: and if not then shit I'm gay as fuck

sweetbabyfrank: and I know that you only like me as a friend

sweetbabyfrank: unless I just completely screwed that up

sweetbabyfrank: in that case I'm sorry

sweetbabyfrank: and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to

gwhiz138: are you serious?

gwhiz138: like you aren't joking?

gwhiz138: this isn't some dare or anything

gwhiz138: brendon's paying you to do this isn't he

sweetbabyfrank: I'm dead serious Gee

sweetbabyfrank: i've had the biggest crush on you for years

sweetbabyfrank: i'm sorry

sweetbabyfrank: I know you hate me now

gwhiz138: i don't hate you frank

gwhiz138: I just don't know what to say

sweetbabyfrank: i know it's not fair for me to just push this on you

gwhiz138: it's just you're frank and I'm gerard

gwhiz138: and we're supposed to just be best friends

gwhiz138: right?

sweetbabyfrank: yeah I get it

sweetbabyfrank: i guess my imagination is fucked up for thinking that you would like me like that

sweetbabyfrank: i'm sorry gee

gwhiz138: there's no need to be sorry

gwhiz138: it's fine

gwhiz138: it's just

sweetbabyfrank: it's what?

gwhiz138: i really like you too

gwhiz138: like it's probably not healthy for how much i like you

sweetbabyfrank: yeah but isn't that just friendship

sweetbabyfrank: like you're supposed to really like your friends

sweetbabyfrank: otherwise they wouldn't be your friend

sweetbabyfrank: right?

gwhiz138: but it's not like that

gwhiz138: like I REALLY like you

gwhiz138: as more then a friend

gwhiz138: but I don't want my feelings to effect our friendship

gwhiz138: because Frank you are my best friend

gwhiz138: and I couldn't stand losing you

gwhiz138: like this is going to sound incredibly sappy and cliche as fuck 

gwhiz138: but you are like the center of my universe

gwhiz138: you're the sun and without you I would probably die

gwhiz138: god that was stupid

sweetbabyfrank: it was kinda stupid

sweetbabyfrank: but I love it

gwhiz138: but do you get what i'm saying about our friendship?

sweetbabyfrank: yeah

sweetbabyfrank: but I'm willing to take our chances

sweetbabyfrank: because I think our odds are pretty great if i must say so myself

gwhiz138: really? you mean that?

sweetbabyfrank: i do

sweetbabyfrank: Gerard, will you be my boyfriend?

gwhiz138: you promise this won't effect our friendship

sweetbabyfrank: i promise

sweetbabyfrank: if anything it will make it better

sweetbabyfrank: because we already know each other better then anyone else

sweetbabyfrank: so if anything it's just that with the added bonuses of dating

gwhiz138: i'm taking your word on that

gwhiz138: yes Frank, i'll be your boyfriend

sweetbabyfrank: so how should we tell the guys?

gwhiz138: i have an idea **;)**

 

 

 

TRASH

pepememelord: soooooooooooooo

princessfrofro: wassup

lildrummerboy: ^^^

fedoraluver: has anyone heard from Gerard?

milkman: nope

forehead: nah

vegankitten: no

pepememelord: nope

princessfrofro: no

lildrummerboy: nah

lordmichael: he's still locked in his room

lordmichael: i'm kinda worried guys

lordmichael: what if he did something?

fedoraluver: don't think like that mikey

pepememelord: he wouldn't do anything like that

princessfrofro: idk guys he didn't seem to be in the best mood yesterday

lildrummerboy: guys he's probably fine

vegankitten: yeah

gwhiz138: hey yeah I'm alive

forehead: IT SPEAKS

milkman: Gerard are you okay?

fedoraluver: ^^^^

princessfrofro: yeah Gee 

vegankitten: gerard you scared us

pepememelord: is everything cool between you and frank?

lildrummerboy: what he said

uhohjoe: yeah man what happened

gwhiz138: not much honestly

gwhiz138: i was on tumblr

lordmichael: YOU HAD ME THINKING YOU WERE CUTTING GERARD

gwhiz138: dude i'm just sitting in my room

gwhiz138: and the door is open like you could have just walked right in

lordmichael:oh

lordmichael: i thought you had locked it

gwhiz138: nah man it's just a closed door

uhohjoe: what's up with you and frank?

vegankitten: ^^^

pepememelord: ^^^

forehead: ^^^

fedoraluver:^^^

princessfrofro: ^^^

lildrummerboy: ^^^

milkman:^^^

lordmichael: ^^^

lordmichael: okay gerard your door is actually locked now

gwhiz138: i know **;)**

sweetbabyfrank: ray I have a secret for your fro

princessfrofro: wat

sweetbabyfrank: gerard is my boyfriend

pepememelord: OMG

fedoraluver: yeeeee

lildrummerboy: goals

vegankitten: knew it

milkman: PAY UP JOE

uhohjoe: wait frank who asked who?

sweetbabyfrank: I did

uhohjoe: fuck you ryan

pepememelord: what's the ship name?

vegankitten: gank?

pepememelord: ew no

lildrummerboy: Grank

pepememelord: no

milkman: frard

pepememelord: do any of you even know how to make a ship name

princessfrofro: usually brendon does that stuff

milkman: where are you brendon we need your help

forehead: isn't it obvious 

forehead: _FRERARD_

pepememelord: YES

milkman: YES

lildrummerboy: I aprove

princessfrofro: why didn't I come up with that

vegankitten: that makes sense

uhohjoe: ^^^

fedoraluver: ^^^

lordmichael: agreed

forehead: i'm a genius

lordmichael: GERARD WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT

forehead: what happened?

milkman: ^^^

lordmichael: I HEARD A LOUD CRASH COMING FROM HIS ROOM

princessfrofro: Gee you okay?

gwhiz138: ignore that kay

lordmichael: GERARD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING

sweetbabyfrank: that's none of your business mikey

lordmichael: FRANK SHUT UP

fedoraluver: lol what's going on

lildrummerboy: ^^^

vegankitten: ^^^

lordmichael: I hate both of you

sweetbabyfrank: love you too mikey

uhohjoe: what happened?

gwhiz138: Frank climbed through my window but knocked over my lamp (aka the crash) and then we both snuck into Mikey's room and scared him

forehead: lol

milkman: classic

lordmichael: i hate you

gwhiz138: love you mikey

fedoraluver: I just realized that all of this stuff happened on this group chat in a matter of hours

pepememelord: genius idea to make a group chat patty

fedoraluver: i'm full of genius ideas

gwhiz138: guess what is my favorite idea...

forehead: i dunno what

gwhiz138: my chemical romance

fedoraluver: that sounds painful

gwhiz138: it is

sweetbabyfrank: it is

princessfrofro: it is

lordmichael: it is

forehead: wtf is my chemical romance

gwhiz138: it's just an idea......

milkman: ooohhhhhkaaaayyy

uhohjoe: cool cool 

lildrummerboy: whatever

pepememelord: yall it's three am

fedoraluver: gn boys

lordmichael: I SWEAR FRANK IF YOU TRY TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BROTHER I WILL KILL YOU

sweetbabyfrank: can't make any promises **;)**

gwhiz138: sorry mikey.... 

lordmichael: OMG STOP

lordmichael: MY INNOCENT EARS

lordmichael: pete i'm coming to your house

pepememelord: cool cool

vegankitten: on that not imma go to sleep gn 

uhohjoe: gn

milkman: gn

forehead:gn

pepememelord: gn

lordmichael: gn

princessfrofro: gn

lildrummerboy: gn

forehead: so ryan....I still have some milk **;)**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea wtf this is....  
> I was originally gonna have a depressing af story but then didn't feeling like crying so I created this monstrosity....  
> My favorite thing about it is the names that everyone has idk they just made me laugh  
> anyway let me know what you think!  
> <3 <3 <3


	14. (((Informative nuggets of wisdom)))

So we've made it through more one shots! This has gotten lots of love and I am thankful for that! I would love to hear from people who read it because it really helps me to write. Here is the list for the next section. I'm planning on making most of them longer one shots that tell more of a story. Some of these are my absolute favorites tbh. Heads up: some of these make me sad so....you've been warned. Enjoy! <3

12\. Lessons  
13\. Ashamed  
14\. Church Group  
15\. Camp  
16\. Death Of A Bachelor  
17\. Kitten  
18\. Creative Process  
19\. Dead!  
20\. Without Hope

 

ALSO: DEATH OF A BACHELOR CAME OUT WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS AND OMG IT IS AMAZING I'M HONESTLY OVERWHELMED WITH EMOTIONS JUST GAHHHHHHHHHHH


	15. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second block was definitely always up to something...and it never turned out to be a good thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm gonna try something with these next one shots. They are going to be a bit longer and tell more of a longer story. Basically it's just a short story at this point but I'm to lazy to make them separate. I hope that it works and I hope that you like them! <3 <3

Gerard was the art teacher at Trundel High School. He really did love his job at the high school. He was friends with most of the teachers and the students did seem to actually enjoy his class. Plus there was the bonus of getting to do art all day and getting paid to do so. Overall Gerard was happy with his job.

Gerard was walking into his classroom bright and early on Monday morning. He had missed his alarm that morning which meant he had not had his daily dose of coffee. After unlocking the classroom and throwing his stuff at his desk he made his way to the teacher's lounge to get the caffeine his body needed. He greeted some teachers on his way before he made it to the small locked door containing his precious drink. He pulled out his key and opened the door to be greeted by the principal walking out of the door at the same time.

"Good morning Gerard." Principal Lindsey said with a smile. Gerard smiled back before slipping to the side so that she could walk by.

"Good morning Lindsey." Gerard said as she walked down the hall. Gerard snuck into the room and walked over to the coffee machine. He had his back turned to the door and didn't hear anyone else enter the room. Once he had his steaming cup he turned around and jumped, spilling hot coffee down his shirt and pants.

"Shitshitshitshit" Gerard squeaked as the other teacher laughed at his misfortune. The teacher in question was Frank Iero the 10th grade Math teacher. He and Gerard were good friends and he hadn't realized that he was going to scare Gerard that morning, but he was certainly happy to do so.

"Sorry Gee I didn't know you got startled so easily." Frank said between giggle fits. Gerard turned around and flipped off the shorter man before grabbing more napkins to dap at his coffee stained shirt.

"This was my only clean shirt Frank." Gerard said once he gave up getting the stains out. At this point he would just throw on a sweater from his desk until the end of the day. His pants would just have to be dirty for now.

"Well I wasn't trying to scare you. I was just trying to get some coffee." Frank said before sliding next to Gerard to pour himself a cup. Gerard was tempted to make him spill his as well but decided not to because he was a good friend.

"You're a dick anyways." Gerard said and Frank just laughed. Frank then handed Gerard his cup of coffee, which Gerard accepted gratefully.

"It's the least I can do." Frank said with a smile as Gerard took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Thanks Frank." Gerard said and Frank made himself a cup before they both left the lounge to walk to their classrooms. They talked about the news and the weather and really anything that seemed to pop into their heads until they finally had to part ways. Frank's room was down one hallway where as Gerard's was on another.

"See you at lunch Gerard." Frank said with a smile before heading to his room.

"Bye Frank." Gerard said as he walked to his classroom as well. Gerard made it to his room and sat down behind his desk. He threw away his empty coffee cup and grabbed a cardigan from his desk drawer. He always had a cardigan there just in case his classroom was cold, or in this case he had a coffee stained shirt. He then turned on his computer to pull up today's lesson plans. He read through what he had planned and smiled. He was starting a new project with his 10th grade advanced class. They were his favorite class because all of them were best friends and Gerard's little brother Mikey was there. That made all of the students like him even more. It really was a great group of kids.

Gerard then stood up and stretched before gathering some materials for his first block. It was his 12th graders and he was going to do a huge paper mache project with them today. 

As soon as Gerard had finished setting up the different materials the bell that started class blared through the room. Gerard jumped slightly at the loud noise. He hadn't realized how easy it was to scare him. Then he heard the roar of students walking down the hallways. With a smile he walked to his door and opened it as students began filling the room.

"Good morning kiddos. Today we're doing paper mache!" Gerard said once he had taken attendance and everyone got settled at their desks. A small cheer went up in the class and Gerard smiled.

He really did love his job.

 

 

Frank made it to his classroom with a smile plastered on his face. He had managed to make Gerard spill coffee on his shirt and pants, which was certainly the highlight of his day. He and Gerard were close friends and Frank loved making him laugh. Frank walked into his room and went to sit behind his desk. He logged in and opened up his lesson plans. Being a 10th grade math teacher meant that he didn't have but three different classes. Most of his day was spent planning lessons or hosting a study hall in his classroom. Sometimes Frank felt like he didn't really do enough to get paid but he would quickly throw that out of the window when he thought about his second block.

His second block was a special group of kids. They were loud and obnoxious but honestly were his favorite class of kids. Even though teachers and students weren't supposed to be friends, he felt like they all were his friends. Of course that was only at school, he wasn't a creepy teacher who hung out with his students outside of the school. That would just be weird.

Frank was now scrolling through the Hot Topic website when the bell starting class blared through the speakers. He quickly closed the tab and wrote down the warm up on the white board. He then went to sit behind his desk as his first group of kids walked through the door.

"Good morning class." Frank said once everyone was seated. He took attendance as they wrote down the problem on the board in their notebooks. It was fairly simple so Frank was sure that they would be finished within a few minutes.

"Okay would somebody like to work out the problem on the board?" Frank looked around the room waiting for someone to raise their hands. When nobody did Frank sighed before picking a random student to do it. They grumbled the entire way up to the board but then began working it out. Frank checked their work and smiled when they looked to him for help.

"You got it Trey." Frank said and Trey smiled before sitting down at his desk. Frank then explained how to solve the problem while the students took notes. Frank enjoyed his first block because they were more of a quite and laid back group of kids. They took notes when they were supposed to and worked out the problems when Frank told them to. They were the golden class that most teachers would dream of. 

Frank followed his lesson plans and before he knew it the bell was ringing and he dismissed them. He smiled as he sat down at his desk. Next was his study hall hour and then he had lunch. Typically his study hall was filled with students that were trying to avoid responsibilities and their other teachers. Frank smiled as the usual suspects walked into the room. 

"Hey guys. You know the drill." Frank said and the students smiled before gathering the desks together forming tables. They started to talk and Frank turned to his computer. He was scrolling through the Hot Topic site again. Frank could be accurately described as a punk teenager that never grew up. He still listened to aggressive punk bands and shopped at Hot Topic all the time. Not to mention that he had his ears pierced and used to have a lip ring. Sadly he had to take out the lip ring once he became a teacher but he was allowed to wear his studs. 

His second block would often poke fun at how Frank had never really grown up. He would often joke with them because most of what they said was true. Another reason why his second block was his favorite was because they liked the same music that he did. Really if Frank wasn't their teacher and several years older then they were he could imagine them all being best friends. It was weird to think of it that way but Frank knew it was a great possibility.

Soon enough the bell rang again and the study hall filed out. Once everyone had left Frank grabbed his keys and locked his classroom before making his way to the cafeteria. He met up with Gerard in the hallway. 

"How was class?" Frank asked and Gerard just smiled.

"It was good. The 12th graders are working on paper mache so I spent my planning time cleaning up their shit." Gerard said and Frank chuckled.

"I heard a few kids talking about an antique show during study hall. Some kids have the weirder interests." Frank said and Gerard laughed.

"Let me guess was it Lance, Scott, and Jim?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"You guessed it. I don't know what got them into that but it's pretty funny if you think about it." Frank said and Gerard nodded. They rounded the corner and made their way into the cafeteria. They walked to the teacher's section and grabbed a tray. Frank got a salad and Gerard got some chicken soup. After paying the cafeteria worker they walked over to their usual table. Usually they would eat by themselves but today there were a few students waiting for them to sit down. Frank looked at Gerard with a confused face and Gerard responded with one almost identical to his. 

"Uh hey guys." Frank said as they both sat down at the table. He looked around at the kids that were hovering around the table.

"Just sit down. You're making me nervous by standing." Gerard said and they all took the remaining seats at the table.

"So what's up." Frank asked before taking a large bite of salad. He then took a moment to process who had just sat down. It was several of his second block students.

Mikey Way, Gerard's younger brother, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Ray Toro, Brendon Urie, and Ryan Ross had settled down across from the two teachers. Frank sighed and looked at each of them waiting for a response. Pete was the first one to speak.

"Hey there Mr.Iero. We were just wondering what we were doing in class today." Pete asked. Frank sighed and tried to remember what he had planned.

"Well no matter what I plan we all know that yall aren't going to cooperate. We're probably just going to end up attempting a warm up before getting completely off track. The usual." Frank said and Pete nodded happy with the response. Frank secretly was planning a pop quiz to scare everyone. He wouldn't count the grade unless a majority of them did well.

"Gerard what are we doing in our class?" Mikey asked his brother. Frank thought it was funny that they were both brothers. It was scary at how similar they could be at some times. Often times they would have the same facial expressions and it scared the shit out of Frank sometimes.

"I don't know. We might start a new project." Gerard said with a shrug and ate some of his soup. The kids smiled at the mention of a new project. Frank could tell how much they loved his class. Frank couldn't blame them, Gerard's class sounded really fun.

"Thanks guys." Ray said as they all stood up and scampered out of the cafeteria. Frank wasn't sure where they were going but he tried not to think about what trouble they could be getting into. He turned to Gerard who was still sipping soup from his spoon.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Frank asked and Gerard shrugged again before pushing away his soup bowl.

"I don't know what they're doing but I'm slightly concerned. Whenever that group gets together who knows what can happen." Gerard sighed and Frank nodded. Gerard then pulled his soup bowl back and took another bite.

"Can't decide if you like it or not?" Frank giggled and Gerard smiled.

"It's good but not good at the same time." Gerard said and Frank nodded. Gerard got a big spoonful and was about to pu it to his lips but the bell rang to end lunch. Frank watched as Gerard jumped and split his soup all over his shirt and pants much like this morning with his coffee. Frank couldn't help it and burst into a fit of laughter while Gerard cursed under his breath and punched Frank's arm.

"You get scared so easily!" Frank said and Gerard just punched him again. Frank handed him his napkin which he took gratefully and patted down his pants. He had managed to spill it in such a way that it looked like he had peed his pants.

"Don't you dare say anything about this." Gerard said as he motioned his crotch area stain. Frank laughed again so hard that his sides were starting to hurt. Gerard just rolled his eyes and stood up. Frank calmed down enough to stand up and take his trash to the trashcan. Gerard threw away his soup with a frown and they both walked out of the cafeteria. Once they had made it to Gerard's hallway Frank gave him a final pat on the shoulder.

"Good luck trying to cover that up from second block." Frank said and Gerard grimaced. Frank chuckled and waved goodbye before walking to his classroom. He had planning time which meant that he was going to attempt to come up with something to do with second block. After about three minutes of thinking he found himself on the Hot Topic website. Typical.

 

 

Gerard rushed into his classroom desperate to find anything to cover up the soup stains. Gerard was used to staining his shirt at least once a day with paint or something but getting food spilled on him twice in one day was ridiculous. He ended up finding a pair of jeans shoved in his back pack and considered putting them on. It was Monday which meant that jeans weren't allowed. He was tempted to break the rules and put them on anyway but pushed the thought away. He enjoyed his job and would hate to lose it because of some stupid soup. Instead he braced himself for the multiple jokes that second block would throw at him. 

He still hadn't decided what he was going to do with second block today. They would probably end up just sketching in their sketchbooks while everyone talked. It was what they usually did and Gerard was fine with it. He would just go through the books at the end of the day and grade them based on if they actually attempted to draw anything. 

Gerard had just settled down behind his desk when he saw his brother's face pressed up against the door. He sighed and walked over to the door and unlocked the door. Immediately the class poured into the room and made their way to their desks. Before Gerard could tell them to stop they started moving the desks around until they had created a giant blob in the middle of the room. Gerard closed the door and walked over to the blob and sat down in the empty desk. They always set up the room like this and Gerard didn't mind as long as they saved him a seat and cleaned it up before leaving.

"What's up brother dear." Mikey said once Gerard sat down.

"Nothing much, just dreading your class." Gerard said which earned a few laughs from some students.

"Whatever. You know you love us." Pete said and Gerard sighed. He definitely liked this class the best but he certainly did not love them.

"Whatever Wentz. I'm gonna take attendance now." Gerard said and the kids shifted in their seats.

"Mikey Way." Mikey smiled and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Ryan Ross." Ryan raised his hand.

"Patrick Stump." Patrick coughed.

"Brendon Urie." Brendon stood up and Gerard shook his head.

"Andy Hurley." Gerard looked up and saw Andy wave at him.

"Ray Toro." Ray nodded.

"Dallon Weekes." Dallon giggled. Gerard smiled slightly.

"Joe Trohman." He heard someone beat down on the table.

"Spencer Smith." Spencer clapped his hands and Gerard almost jumped.

"Pete Wentz." Gerard waited for Pete to do something annoying to let him know he was here. To his surprise there was silence and he looked up from his roster. Pete was no where to be seen. Gerard could have sworn that he was here a minute ago. Then before Gerard could say anything someone yelled in his ear.

"I'M HERE MR.WAY!" Pete said from behind him. Gerard jumped this time and the class erupted into laughter. Gerard's cheeks flushed and he cursed under his breath.

"Whoa there Mr.Way, with that kind of language a sailor might run home to his mommy." Brendon said earning more giggles.

"Shut up Urie. Pete sit down before I fail you." Pete sat down and almost fell out of his chair from laughing.

"Where was I..." Gerard read through the roster before finding his place.

"Jamia Nestor." Jamia snapped.

"Lindsey Ballato." Gerard heard a giggle from the back of the room.

"Ashley Frangipane." Ashley cleared her throat and Gerard sighed. He forgot that she had asked him to call her by her nickname.

"Sorry, Halsey." Halsey muttered from her seat.

"Sarah Orzechowski." There was a laugh and Gerard just went with it.

"Is that everyone?" Gerard asked and looked around the room. He had called everyones name and he walked to his desk and set down the roster. He then turned on his radio before walking back to the blob of students.

"I honestly don't have anything for you guys to do today. What do you want to do?" Gerard said asking the class. They looked between each other and Gerard felt like something was going on.

"Well we were wondering if we could just talk." Sarah said which earned a collective smile from the class. It was really starting to freak Gerard out. They definitely had something going on.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just be at my desk." Gerard said standing up before he felt an arm pull him back into his seat. It was Pete who dragged him down, surprise surprise.

"Not so fast. We want to talk with you." Mikey said and Gerard gave him a quizzical glance.

"Ohhhkkayyy. What about?" Gerard asked now getting really concerned. When this class was up to something it never ended well.

"What do you think about us?" Mikey asked and Gerard was confused.

"Like what do you mean?" He asked and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Like your opinions on us." Mikey said as if it was obvious.

"Well I don't know. You're all excellent students-" He was cut off.

"No like for example what do you think of me." Mikey said and Gerard was really confused.

"Well you're my brother. What else and I supposed to say?" Gerard said.

"How bout I start. You are Gerard my older brother. I think you are nerdy and annoying sometimes but I love you because you are my blood relative." Mikey smiled and Gerard just looked at him with confusion.

"Now say what you think about me. This really isn't hard." Mikey said and Gerard just sighed. He didn't want to think about all the rules he could be breaking. He always figured it would be this class that somehow got him fired.

"Well you are Mikey my younger brother. You're kinda annoying but overall a good guy." Gerard said and Mikey faked shock. He then laughed and punched Gerard's shoulder.

"See there you go. Now we're gonna play like popcorn where someone is gonna say a name and you have to say what you think about them. Easy right?" Mikey said and Gerard nodded. This could only lead to bad things.

"But what if it's not a good opinion?" Gerard asked and Mikey laughed.

"Then you say it! And if any of us are in here it's fine say what you feel." Mikey said and Gerard nodded. If this was their plan is was really lame to be honest.

"Okay do Ray." Andy said. Gerard looked at Ray for a minute.

"Ray is a great kid. He obviously is nice enough to put up with you idiots and has some serious talent when it comes to music." Gerard said and Ray smiled.

"Joe!" Ray called out and Joe smiled waiting for what Gerard would say.

"Joe is cool. He has that fuck it attitude that I wish I had." Gerard said. This class was used to him cursing even though he probably shouldn't.

"Brendon." Joe said and Gerard sighed.

"Brendon...Brendon is one of those kids that teachers have nightmares about. He's fine though once you get used to him." Gerard said and Brendon giggled.

"Spencer." Brendon said.

"Spencer is great. He actually tries to get good grades and can play the drums like nobody's business." Gerard said which earned a smile from Spencer but a frown from Andy.

"Do Andy." Spencer said.

"Andy is honestly like a kitten because he's quiet and never bothers you much but then when you give him a drum kit he turns into like a tornado and it's really funny to watch." Gerard said and Andy smiled, he agreed with what Gerard said.

"Jamia." Andy said. Gerard looked at Jamia who winked back at him.

"Jamia is a piece of work. She can sometimes be as bad as Pete but most of the time she is cool. If I had a class full of Jamia's though I might kill myself." The class laughed and Jamia smiled.

"Ryan." Jamia said. Gerard turned to Ryan who was sitting next to him.

"Well Ryan, you seem to always have something planned. Like I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Typically it's not a good thing and I end up either getting humiliated or almost fired. Other then that you're a good guy." Ryan nodded and gave Gerard a mysterious wink which made the class laugh and Gerard feel nervous. Ryan could be terrifying at some times.

"Halsey." Ryan said and Gerard groaned.

"Halsey. You're a great kid and I mean that but sometimes you scare the shit out of me. Like I don't know what it is but I feel actual fear in my chest when you walk in the room sometimes. Most of the time you're fine but sometimes...." Gerard watched as Halsey burst into a fit of giggles that spread throughout the group. It was as if she knew exactly what he was talking about, and she probably did.

"Okay Patrick." Halsey said and Patrick wanted to shrink into a ball.

"Patrick is my favorite student in here. He and Ray are pretty close in a tie but Patrick wins. Sorry Ray. He just is like I don't know always happy. He's the kind of kid that you would want to have a classroom full of." Patrick smiled which of course made the entire room want to smile. That was just Patrick.

"Dallon." Patrick said.

"Dallon is alright. He takes a lot after Brendon which definitely isn't a good thing. Unlike Brendon I feel like Dallon definitely cares more about his grades." Gerard said and Dallon nodded.

"Lindsey." Dallon said and Gerard made long eye contact with Lindsey.

"Well Lindsey is probably the female Pete Wentz. When she is paired up with Jamia I fear my life and I'm not exaggerating." Gerard said which earned a laugh from around the room.

"Pete." Lindsey said and as if on cue Pete turns and looks at Gerard dramatically. Gerard rubs his temples and tries to find the most polite way to describe Pete.

"Pete is probably, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, the most annoying fucker that has ever walked this earth. Many a time have I almost swerved off of the road on my way here in the morning just to avoid seeing this kid in my classroom. With Pete you literally have no idea what the fuck he is going to do. He's a bomb and I fear him greatly." Gerard said and Pete laughed. The class took a good five minutes of laughing before finally calming down.

"Thanks Mr.Way, it means a lot to me." Pete said through giggles and Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"That leaves you with Sarah." Mikey said and Gerard nodded.

"Sarah surprised me this year for sure. The fact that she stayed in this class with all of you idiots floored me. She is very smart and talented and I don't understand what makes her not just switch classes." Gerard said and he looked at Sarah for an answer.

"Surely it's not because of these idiots right." Gerard said motioning towards the boys that took up the blob. All the girls burst out laughing at that which left Gerard quite confused.

"That's unlikely." Lindsey said before laughing again.

"And why is that?" Gerard asked not sure of what that meant.

"Because all of us are hella gay." Jamia said motioning at the group of girls. Gerard, and the rest of the boys, were shocked at the news but then quickly processed the information before bursting into laughter. Once they calmed down Gerard turned back to Sarah.

"So why do you stay if it isn't the boys?" Gerard asked jokingly.

"Because this class honestly is funnier then any class I've been in before." Sarah said and Gerard understood completely.

"Anyone else?" Gerard asked looking around the room. The same look that made Gerard nervous earlier was back.

"Can we do teachers?" Jamia asked and Gerard was surprised that that was what they wanted to know. 

"Sure why not. You're just not allowed to tell them anything I say." Gerard said and everyone nodded.

"Mr.Quinn." Jamia said and Gerard thought for a minute. He was a 9th grade English teacher.

"I don't know him very well but the few conversations we have had have been decent. He seems like a nice guy." The class nodded.

"Mr.Dun." Dallon said. Gerard smiled. He knew something about Josh Dun that these students didn't know. He was the 10th grade Science teacher.

"Well I mean I know things about Josh that I don't think you know but I'm sure you could guess what it is." Gerard said. He wanted to know if the students could put the puzzle together.

"That he is totally gay for Mr.Joseph!" Brendon said and the class looked to Gerard waiting for a response. Gerard smiled and nodded. He also knew that Josh was planning on proposing to Tyler soon and that Gerard was going to be the best man at the wedding.

"You got it. If I were you guys I would keep an eye on those two." Gerard said which made the class break out in murmurs.

"Mr.Mccracken." Dallon said and the room became silent. Gerard wasn't sure how to respond to that one.

"Well Bert and I used to be close friends when I first started working here. To make a long story shorter we got into a fight about the best kinds of teaching methods. We didn't see eye to eye and haven't really spoken since. When we were friends he was a great guy." Gerard said and the class stayed silent. Finally Pete broke the silence, and for once Gerard was grateful that Pete had something to say.

"Principal Lindsey." Gerard smiled. Lindsey was easy.

"Lindsey is great. She knows how to run a school that's for sure. She is a no nonsense kind of person yet she herself sometimes acts like a six year old. She offered me this job only after just meeting me and for that I am forever grateful." Gerard said with a smile. He thought that he saw a few students look dissapointed but whatever was there immediately went away.

"Okay the one all of us desperately want to know...Mr.Iero." Mikey said and the class perked up. Gerard sighed and he figured this is what they were all desperate to hear.

"Frank. Frank is probably my best friend and I know that sounds cheesy but whatever. He's funny, and nice, and honestly he acts like an angsty teenager like 24/7. It's kinda adorable sometimes." Gerard said and once he realized it he clamped his hands over his mouth as every student looked at each other with giant smiles plastered on their face.

"Okay but like I meant that in a totally friend way." Gerard tried to fix his mistake but was failing miserably.

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Pete said and Gerard blushed. He couldn't let his students find out how he was definitely crushing on Frank.

"Okay it sounds like a crush but I mean...we're just friends...and like...stop laughing at me." Gerard said as the students laughed around him.

"Whatever Gerard. It's obvious you like him. It's not like two are always together when you aren't currently teaching." Mikey said and Gerard just blushed harder.

"Come on Mr.Way. You told us your honest opinions on everyone else. It's only fair you do the same for Mr.Iero." Sarah said innocently. Now Gerard knew why they had wanted him to play their stupid game. It was all to make him do this. He didn't have to tell them anything, but they knew that he was all about making things fair.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't why you hate me like this. You're all just a bunch of 10th graders anyway." Gerard muttered but they stayed silent waiting for his answer. It was almost to quiet.

"Let's just start things off by saying I'm gay as fuck. Sorry if any of yall are homophobic and have a problem with that. You can leave now if you want." Gerard waited for someone to move but everyone stayed still and waited for him to continue. Gerard sighed.

"Frank is definitely attractive and he's my best friend. It's sad to say that he might be my only friend but whatever. I guess if the situation was different I would try and make a move I guess. I don't know honestly I just know that he is my only friend and there is no way that I would admit my crush ever." Gerard said not looking up from his hands. His cheeks were bright red and he couldn't believe that he would actually admit any of this to his class.

Then Pete Wentz broke the silence once again and Gerard was thankful.

"So you do in fact have a crush on Mr.Iero?" Pete asked and Gerard was no longer thankful that Pete was able to say words.

"Yes. I have a crush on Mr.Iero." Gerard said in just barely a whisper. He didn't look up and the room was quiet for about three seconds before the students started all talking at once. He couldn't tell what they were saying but it was frantic and mostly happy.

"Why do any of you care?" Gerard suddenly asked and all eyes turned to him. He was starting to feel less like a teacher and more like the kid that got shoved into lockers.

"Because you two are perfect for each other. We all totally ship it." Brendon said as the class all nodded and smiled.

"That's weird guys. Like I'm cool with most weird things but that's kinda creepy." Gerard said and the class just shrugged.

Then before anything else could be said the bell rang dismissing them. Gerard was terrified about what they were going to do with the new information they had just learned. He had probably just made the biggest mistake of his life. But instead of worrying he pushed it to the back of his mind and got ready for his 11th grade class that came next.

 

 

The entire class ran to their next class together, conveniently it was Mr.Iero. Mikey and Pete practically collided with Sarah once they left the classroom.

"Did you get it?" Pete asked Sarah who nodded with a massive grin.

"Of course I got it! Did you seriously doubt me Wentz?" She asked and Pete shrugged. The entire class stopped in the middle of the hallway trying to get as close to Sarah's phone as possible. Threw the tiny microphone they heard the words that they were desperate to make sure that she had captured.

"Yes. I have a crush on Mr.Iero." Gerard's voice could be heard through the speakers clear as day. Sarah had recorded his entire confession just like they had planned. When Brendon had said that everyone shipped it he wasn't lying. They had played this game with most of their teachers and even the teachers shipped the two of them together.

"Now how do we get Frank to play the game?" Joe said and the group of teens all were stumped for the moment. They knew that Frank wouldn't be as easy to convince to have a feelings circle as the rest of the teachers were. They were actually lucky that Gerard was a shitty lesson planner.

"I don't know about that one. Just follow my lead and I'll try and think of something." Mikey said and they group nodded before making their way down the hallway towards Frank's classroom. If anyone had been standing in Frank's classroom doorway watching them they would be terrified. The group of kids had such determined looks on their faces it was scary to watch them all rush towards the math room. They had certainly never been this desperate to go to math before.

 

 

Frank sat at his desk scrolling through Hot Topic. He was surprised that he hadn't been caught yet or gotten in trouble for it. He was currently looking at the Harry Potter shirts when he heard his students pounding on the door. He guiltily closed the tab and unlocked the door. Students poured in like they were waiting for this class all day. Frank was surprised but brushed it off, this was his second block after all. They were weird kids.

"What's the big hurry?" Frank asked when he turned around. He almost fell back into the door. In the time it had taken him to close the door the students had pushed all of their desks together in one blob in the center of the classroom. Oddly enough they had left one desk empty in the middle.

"What's going on guys?" Frank asked now concerned. He looked around and his stomach lurched. He knew the look they were giving him, they had a plan. The scariest part of all was that all of them had the same face. 

"Come take a seat Frank." Mikey said and Frank was to scared not to. He sat down in the empty desk and the classroom lights went out. He looked over and saw Pete Wentz had flipped them off and covered the window in the door with a black piece of paper and a sign that said 'We are watching a math tutorial DO NOT DISTURB'.

"So Frank...want to play a game?" Sarah asked and Frank almost screamed. She was usually so calm and innocent compared to the rest of the class. It was truly terrifying to see her act like this.

"uh sure." Frank choked out. He then was tied to the chair by Andy and Joe before a bright light was shined in his eyes by Jamia. This could get these kids in serious trouble and Frank was fearing his life.

"Okay Frank here's what we're gonna do. We're going to give you a name and you are going to tell us your personal opinion on them." Lindsey said in a sickly sweet tone. Frank wanted to demand them to untie him and do the math he had planned but everyone in the room knew that he was going to do what they said. He was quite submissive.

"Okay." Frank said and he was untied and the lights were turned back on. Frank sighed in relief that he would be able to answer questions normally instead of being interrogated.

"So let's get started. Honest opinions only." Sarah said and Frank nodded. He was confused to why they wanted to do this but he would do it anyway. He didn't have any lesson plans anyway.

"Jamia." Lindsey said and Frank understood what they wanted him to do. Usually he would just say something about how it was rude to insult someone but at this point he was just going to say what he thought.

"She scare's the shit out of me all the time. If her plan is to have the bad ass, scary, gay chick then she nailed that one." Frank said and he saw Jamia gasp.

"How'd you know I was gay?" Jamia said and Frank smiled.

"I saw you and Lindsey making out behind the art room the other day." Frank said with a smirk as both Lindsey and Jamia blushed.

"Whatever. Lindsey." Jamia said.

"Same as Jamia but she is slightly less scary and slightly more gay." Frank said with a straight face. He honestly just wanted to finish up his interrogation.

"Sarah." Lindsey said.

"She is way to kind and nice to be hanging out with you idiots. Also with her usual calm and innocent personality when she walked in here and the lights turned off I was fearing my life." Frank said and Sarah chuckled darkly. Maybe she wasn't as innocent as Frank thought.

"Halsey." Sarah said.

"Pretty cool actually. I like her ideas but when she is put with the three other girls in the classroom it means that I'm going to have to struggle to actually teach." Frank said and he saw Halsey flash a smile.

"Ryan." Halsey said.

"Ryan seems like the kinda guy that would stick to the back of the room but I've overheard some of his conversations with Brendon and have been scarred for life." Frank said which earned a laugh from both Brendon and Ryan and disgusted looks from the rest of the class. They had heard stuff as well that no one really talked about.

"Brendon." Ryan said.

"Annoying little fucker with a big ass forehead and an even bigger ego. But hey I like the guy, he has quite the personality." Frank said which earned a laugh from everyone.

"Dallon." Brendon said.

"Calm and collected until he sees Brendon and Ryan, then all hell breaks loose." Frank said and Dallon just winked. Frank hadn't realized how scary these kids really were until now.

"Spencer." Dallon said.

"Very smart guy. Doesn't really do anything annoying then the occasionally sarcastic comment here and there. Also made skills on the drums." Frank said which earned a huff from Andy and a snicker from Spencer. He knew that both of them fought for the title as better drummer.

"Pete." Spencer said with a smirk. Frank groaned.

"Pete is a special child who definitely will be greeting me at the gates of hell. I will admit that I have had several nightmares about that kid and when he walks into my room I get scared." Frank wasn't joking at all on that one. Pete just smiled and winked at him.

"Patrick." Pete said.

"Great kid honestly. I wish I had a classroom full of Patrick's instead of some other people." Frank said and motioned towards Pete. The class laughed and Frank couldn't help but to smile.

"Andy." Patrick said.

"Sick drummer. Oddly enough since I found out you were a vegan you remind me of like a vegan kitten. I don't know don't judge me." Frank said and looked down at his fingers. This entire situation was really weird but saying some of his opinions was straight up uncomfortable. Luckily the class laughed and Andy sent Frank a friendly smile.

"Joe." Andy said.

"Joe is the calmest guy I have met. He usually has no time for any of yalls bullshit and that inspires me." Frank said and Joe nodded with a smile.

"Ray." Joe said.

"Ray is literally a Ray of sunshine. He and Patrick are both the only students that I wish were in this class. He also has some sweet guitar skills that I wish he would teach me." Frank said and Frank smiled.

"Mikey." Ray said and Frank sighed.

"Mikey is like a slightly calmer Pete. He also thinks more about the damage he is going to do rather where Pete just does it. Mikey also is very similar to his brother in the sense of facial expressions. Like sometimes when he does a math problem, which is what we should be doing now, he looks identical to his brother." Frank said and Mikey blushed. Then Pete started laughing.

"That was the gayest thing you have ever said." Pete said and Frank shrugged as the class started laughing.

"Are we done now?" Frank asked and Sarah shook her head.

"Now teachers." Sarah said and Frank's face grew pale. He knew that they were going to try and make it seem like they wanted to know other teacher's but he was 100% sure they only wanted to hear about his opinions on Gerard. And he wasn't about to tell a bunch of 10th graders, one who is Gerard's brother, about his massive gay crush on him.

"Nope. No chance." Frank said and Sarah shook her head.

"Come on Mr. Iero. Wouldn't you hate it if we told our parents what you said about us? Certainly Principal Lindsey wouldn't like to hear that you cursed and insulted your students." Sarah gave him a smirk and the rest of the students nodded. Frank was speechless. They were threatening to tell their parents on him. He felt betrayed but knew that he deserved it.

"Fine. What do you want to know." Frank said and pouted in his seat.

"Well what do you think about Mr. Bryar?" Joe asked. Frank stiffened in his seat.

"He was a great guy when we were friends. Then he crossed the line and I couldn't handle it anymore. Great guy though he just took a joke to far." Frank said and the classroom became silent.

"What about Mr.Fuentes?" Pete asked.

"He's also a really great guy. We aren't very close but from the times that we talked he seemed like a good dude." Frank said which earned a collective nod from the students.

"Mr. Biersack?" Halsey asked.

"He looks like god carved his face from marble oh my god." Frank said and he left it at that. Everyone else understood and dropped it.

"Principal Lindsey?" Ryan asked.

"She is really nice and attractive. I mean she hired me so I have nothing bad to say about her." Frank said and could have sworn that half of the student's faces drooped when he said that she was attractive. 

"What about my brother?" Mikey asked and Frank visibly stiffened this time. He noticed Sarah was fidgeting this time and was confused but brushed it off.

"Well um...I don't know he's nice. We're also good friends so..." Frank wandered off. Gerard was his best and only friend, not to mention he had a massive gay crush on him. Frank knew that he was definitely gay but didn't know about Gerard. That was why he hadn't made a move, otherwise he certainly would have asked him out by now.

"How do you REALLY feel." Sarah asked pressing forward ever so slightly. Frank shrugged, he wasn't going to admit anything to these kids. He might not have much dignity left but he certainly was going to keep the little he had.

"He is my good friend and colleague. What more do you want me to say?" Frank said starting to get frustrated. If they kept asking him he would snap and start gushing out his feelings.

"I don't know you two just seem like better then just good friends." Jamia said and Frank was really close to cracking. He was desperate to say how he wanted to be more then good friends.

"Nope. He is my colleague. He is a genius when it comes to art and I wish I had that talent. He's the art teacher and I'm the 10th grade math teacher. There is nothing more on the topic." Frank said. He was amazed that he had lasted this long. It looked like the kids were giving up with their hunt, all except for Sarah.

"Come on Mr.Iero! We know that there's something else between the two of you!" She really wasn't giving up. Frank sighed.

"Sarah, what would leave you to believe that?" Frank said and Sarah pulled her phone out from underneath her desk and pushed a button. Then out of the tiny speakers Frank heard the sound of Gerard's voice.

"Frank is definitely attractive and he's my best friend. It's sad to say that he might be my only friend but whatever. I guess if the situation was different I would try and make a move I guess. I don't know honestly I just know that he is my only friend and there is no way that I would admit my crush ever." Gerard said.

"So you do in fact have a crush on Mr.Iero?" Pete asked.

"Yes. I have a crush on Mr.Iero." Gerard said in just barely a whisper. Sarah put her phone down and everyone looked at Frank.

Frank was speechless. They must have made him play this same game. This was the stupid plan they had come up with, and it had almost worked. Frank wasn't sure what they were going to do if they had gotten his confession. Frank didn't know what to say. He had just heard Gerard admit to his crush to the 10th graders. But he hadn't said it to Frank's face and that bothered him. He couldn't be sure if the recording was altered or if it was real or not. How could he believe a bunch of 10th graders with a cell phone?

But then again why would they make all of this up? Gerard was definitely Frank's only friend and it would be pointless for the kids to make something up like this. It did them no good to have two teachers mad at them.

Frank was silent until Sarah cleared her throat.

"Anything you want to say Mr.Iero?" She asked innocently and Frank just glared at her before glaring at the rest of the students.

"First off I want to know why you care about my opinions on Gerard." Frank said and Sarah giggled.

"Because everyone ships you two together!" She said and smiled. Frank didn't smile back.

"Okay, now tell me why you forced Gerard to tell you." Frank said sternly. The smile fell from Sarah's face and she struggled to find words.

"Because we just wanted to know if you two liked each other. It seemed pretty obvious to everyone. One of the teachers actually thought that you were a couple and was surprised to find out you weren't." Sarah said and Frank rubbed his temples.

"You mean you've made other teachers play this game?" Frank asked sounding massively dissapointed in the students in front of him.

"Well kinda. It mostly was just the class was talking about how cute you two would be as a couple and then teachers would want to hear the gossip. They would tell us stuff about teachers if we told them gossip." Sarah said and Frank sighed. Typical for a teacher to want to hear gossip.

"We didn't know you would get so mad." Brendon said and Frank sighed again.

"I'm not mad, I'm just dissapointed." Frank said and hated how it sounded. He didn't like being mean or dissapointed with his students. He was selfish in the sense that he wanted all of his students to like him.

"Oh god you sound like my mother." Lindsey said which earned a terrified chuckle from the class. Frank cracked a small smile. He refused to be angry at these kids for long.

"If you hand over your phone I can tell you my honest opinion." Frank said and Sarah's eyes lit up. She handed over her pink phone and smiled. Frank then looked around for anyone else fidgeting under their desk.

"Just to be safe I want everyone to put their hand's on the desk." Frank said and everyone did as they were told. Then Frank sighed and let go of his dignity completely. He didn't need it anyway.

"I've had the biggest crush on Gerard since the day I met him. He's hella cute and really nice and funny. He's just Gerard and I couldn't love him more for just being himself. His stupid and adorable little faces and how passionate he is about his art, it's just adorable. If I had known that he liked me I would have asked him out ages ago. I always figured he was straight and not interested so I just sat back and allowed myself to be friend zoned." Frank confessed. The students all smiled as Frank told them his feelings.

"This is literally so cute." Halsey said and everyone nodded. Frank was confused.

"Because it's so obvious that both of you are perfect for each other. Both of you care so much about the other and it makes me want to cry at how much you two are OTP." Brendon said and everyone nodded. Frank started to blush slightly.

"Well I'm glad someone feels that way." Frank said.

"When are you going to make a move?" Patrick asked and the rest of the students perked up. Frank shook his head.

"I can't. I feel like by listening to that recording I have broke Gerard's trust. Now I can never make a move." Frank said sadly and the excitement in the room was crushed. Frank could have sworn he even heard someone sniffle.

"What if Gerard confessed in person?" Andy said but Frank shook his head.

"If any of you are involved in making that happen then it's forced. I would appreciate it if you took your ships and OTPs and let it go. Even if we both like each other I don't have the guts to tell him. And I don't think Gerard does either." Frank said and then he did hear a sniffle coming from Pete.

"It's just we have been wanting you two to be together since the first day of school and it's just not fair that you haven't done anything yet." Pete said through sniffles and Frank looked around and saw tears in every student's eyes. They were all on the verge of tears because Frank and Gerard hadn't confessed their feelings to each other. Usually Frank would laugh about this but at the moment he was feeling the same way as they were.

"I wish I could do something because at this point I'm just as sad as you are. I just don't have the courage to do anything because I don't want to risk our friendship. He is really my only friend and I couldn't imagine being rejected by him." Frank said as he fought back the tears that were threatening to form. He might confess his feeling to these kids but he wouldn't cry in front of them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as tears rolled down everyone's cheeks. If someone were to walk into the room now they would be highly confused. Then the ball rang and made everyone jump. Frank chuckled because it reminded him of Gerard. Then he brightened slightly when he remembered that they both had an empty period next.

The student wiped their eyes before packing up their things and moving the desks to their original places. Frank gave them a smile as they walked out of the door. He then closed and locked his door as he made his way to the art room.

 

As soon as everyone had left the math room they gathered around Mikey who had his phone out.

"Did you get it?" Sarah asked and Mikey smiled.

"Every word." He said with a shit eating grin. They knew that Frank was going to be skeptical about everything and had planted a back up recorder with Mikey. Once Sarah was caught they were thankful for the plan.

"I know that Gerard has a free period right now." Andy said and the group sprinted down the hallway to the art room. They didn't listen when teachers told them to slow down. They were currently busy with Operation OTP.

 

 

Gerard had just finished cleaning up after his 11th graders. They had made a mess when all they had done was sketch. It surprised Gerard that that was even possible. He had just finished when there was a frantic knock at the door. Gerard was expecting Frank but was surprised when he saw his entire 10th grade class, with Mikey at the front. He sighed and walked over and unlocked the door.

"What do you idiots want?" Gerard asked as they flooded the classroom. Each of them had massive grins on their faces.

"We wanted to show you something." Mikey said and Gerard was skeptical of what they had to show him.

"What is it?" Gerard asked and Mikey pulled out his phone. Just as he was about to press the play button Frank appeared in the doorway. Gerard looked up and saw that Frank's face was ghostly pale.

"Don't you fucking dare Way!" Frank said as he slammed the art room door behind him. Mikey and the rest of the kids turned paper white as Frank marched over and took the phone from Mikey's hand. Gerard was really confused now.

"What's going on Frank?" Gerard asked and Frank gave him a small smile.

"Nothing much. These kids are just trying to ruin my life and get me fired but no big deal." Frank said all to calmly. He gave Mikey a death glare as he handed him back his phone which Mikey pocketed immediately.

"What did they do that was so bad?" Gerard asked and Frank shook his head.

"They made me play a stupid game." Frank said and Gerard knew exactly what he was talking about. He then had an idea of what could be on Mikey's phone. Gerard hadn't even considered the fact that they could have recorded his confession from earlier and shown it to Frank. Gerard felt like he was going to be sick.

"And what did you do in that game?" Gerard asked trying to keep his cool and failing miserably.

"They made me tell them what I thought about people. It was honestly really stupid." Frank said kicking a chair. The kids all jumped along with Gerard at his act of random anger. Gerard knew that Frank could get violent when he was angry and he hoped that he was calmed down.

"They made me do the same thing." Gerard said hoping that Frank wouldn't know anything.

"I know." Frank said avoiding anyones eye contact. Gerard felt his stomach drop. That couldn't be a good thing.

"Really? Did they tell you?" Gerard asked.

"Yeah. They told me stuff that I couldn't believe." Frank said and Gerard shuddered. Had they told him what he had said? Had they recorded it?

"Mikey give me your phone." Gerard said with a stern face. Mikey looked down guiltily before handing it to Gerard. Gerard wanted to see if they had recorded his confession. He scrolled through the audio recordings until he got to the most recent one. Then before anyone could tell him otherwise he pushed the play button. Frank's voice could be heard over the small speaker.

"I've had the biggest crush on Gerard since the day I met him. He's hella cute and really nice and funny. He's just Gerard and I couldn't love him more for just being himself. His stupid and adorable little faces and how passionate he is about his art, it's just adorable. If I had known that he liked me I would have asked him out ages ago. I always figured he was straight and not interested so I just sat back and allowed myself to be friend zoned." Frank said and Gerard was shocked. He immediately paused the video, not wanting to hear anything else. He looked at Frank who was beet red and looking intently at the floor. The students around them were holding their breath waiting for something to happen.

"How about you guys go into the hallway." Gerard said to the students without taking his eye's off of Frank. Mikey nodded and they all got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Gerard could tell that they were peeking through the window but he didn't care.

"Frank...is that true?" Gerard asked slowly trying not to make Frank angry. Frank continued to stare at the floor and Gerard could see tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Gerard. I don't know what I was thinking." Frank said as tears ran down his cheeks. Gerard felt tears forming in his own eyes. He really didn't like seeing Frank this way. Frank was supposed to be happy and cute not sad and crying.

"Frank it's okay. Come here." Gerard said pulling Frank into a hug. Frank hugged back for a moment before letting go much to Gerard's dismay.

"Can we just forget that this happened?" Frank asked and Gerard wanted to say no and that he felt the same way but if Frank wanted to forget about it then so would Gerard.

"Okay I guess. If that's what you want." Gerard said as tears started to run down his cheeks. He couldn't help it at this point. He wasn't even the person who had confessed yet he was feeling rejected.

"Thanks Gerard." Frank said with a smile before walking to the door. He opened it and turned to give Gerard one last smile before walking into the hallway. Gerard watched him leave and watched as students piled into his room, Mikey in the front.

"What happened Gerard?" Mikey asked and Gerard just broke down into tears. He saw Brendon run out of the room and down the hall but brushed it off before falling into his brother's outstretched arms.

"I didn't tell him. I got scared and let him go." Gerard said between sobs and Mikey rubbed his back. All of the students felt insanely guilty now. They had caused all of this. Their Operation OTP had turned into Operation break up best friends. Mikey wanted to cry at how sad it seemed.

"It's okay Gerard. One day you can tell him how you feel. You know that he feels the same way." Mikey said trying to comfort his brother.

"But he said he wants to forget that this all happened. I told him I would forget it if he wanted to." Gerard said sobbing again. Mikey continued to rub his back. He hoped that whatever Brendon had gone to do would work.

 

 

Brendon sprinted down the hallway until he had finally caught Frank walking back into his room. Frank was just about to close the door before Brendon put his foot in the doorway. He slipped inside and was greeted with a pissed off and crying Frank.

"What do you want? More recordings? I don't have anything for you." Frank said between sobs. Brendon wanted to cry with him about the friendship that they had just destroyed but knew that he needed to fix things.

"I just want you to know that walking away was stupid." Brendon said and Frank laughed.

"I already told you all that I'm a coward. There was no way that I could tell him the truth. I told him to forget about it and hopefully we can go back to being friends. I can't lose my only friend Brendon." Frank said and Brendon nodded knowing where he was coming from.

"Frank one of these days you are going to need to find the courage to tell him. You don't want him to slip away. What if you wait to long and he finds someone else. You won't be able to live with yourself. It isn't worth it Frank. All you need is thirty seconds of courage to tell him." Brendon said and Frank shook his head.

"I can't do anything Brendon. I'm just a piece of worthless shit, how would I be able to summon any courage whatsoever?" Frank asked and Brendon grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Frank, anyone can do anything for thirty seconds. Gather up thirty seconds of courage to tell him how you feel. You can do this. I believe in you. The entire second period believes in you. Fuck all the school believes in you. You can do this. Do it for your happiness. Do it for Gerard." Brendon said and Frank nodded. He could do this. He wiped his eyes and walked to the door. He could summon thirty seconds of courage. Brendon smiled and followed him down the hall.

 

Frank didn't know that Brendon had it in him. Maybe he wasn't as insane as he came across as. Frank sprinted down the hallways until he made it to Gerard's door. He looked inside and saw Gerard sobbing into Mikey's shoulders as the class sat around him. Frank turned and saw Brendon smiling and giving him two thumbs up. Frank took a deep breath. All he needed was thirty seconds. He could do this.

Frank opened the classroom door and all eyes but Gerard's went to him. Frank watched as the student's faces brightened up and Mikey let go of his brother. Gerard looked up and saw Frank in the doorway. Frank only had 25 seconds left.

Frank walked over to Gerard.

"Gerard. I meant every word that you heard on that recording. I have a massive crush on you and I might even be in love with you. Fuck I've been in love with you since the first time I looked into your eyes. You're funny and smart and insanely talented. I think you are beautiful and incredible and wish that I could tell you that everyday. Gerard I'm hopeless really. I'm hopelessly in love with you." Frank said and the kids around him held their breath as Gerard processed what he had said. Frank was running out of time. 15 seconds left.

"Frank..." Gerard said but was cut off by Frank colliding with him in a kiss. Gerard kissed back immediately and Frank pulled him closer. Time slipped away from both of them immediately. Their surroundings dissapeared and nothing else seemed to matter except for the two of them. Frank gave up his remaining 10 seconds and continued to kiss Gerard. It was just like he had imagined except better. Finally they broke apart and looked at each other with wide eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Frank..." Gerard said with a smile and Frank giggled at how adorable he looked.

"Gerard." Frank said and Gerard giggled.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled.

"Anything for you Gee." Frank said and pulled him into another kiss. They broke apart with a massive smile and were greeted to the sounds of applause. They looked around confused and saw that a large crowd had formed in the art room. Not only was their second block there but also were several teachers. There was Mr.Quinn, Mr.Dun, Mr.Joseph, Mr.McCracken, Mr.Bryar, Mr.Fuentes, Mr.Biersack, and even Principal Lindsey. Everyone was clapping and cheering them on. Both Frank and Gerard blushed deep shades of red. Then it hit them that the principal had watched them just make out in front of a group of students. They immediately split apart from each other, which earned a laugh from everyone.

"It's fine guys." Principal Lindsey said and Frank and Gerard stepped close enough to lace their fingers together.

"I can tell that today this group of kids were very busy. I can also tell that something finally clicked between the two of you. I only have one thing to say about that. Finally!" Principal Lindsey said and Frank and Gerard were both very surprised at her answer.

"What?" Gerard asked and Principal Lindsey laughed.

"These kids asked me what I thought about you two a while ago and I told them that there was obviously something going on but neither of you had said anything to each other. Let me just say this class and I had many discussions about you two." She said with a laugh and Frank and Gerard were speechless. Neither one of them had actually thought that anyone had noticed them.

"It was a daily discussion in my class." Mr.Dun said and Mr.Joseph smiled in agreement. The rest of the teachers nodded saying that their classes did the same. It turns out that Frank and Gerard were a school wide topic.

"So you aren't going to fire us?" Gerard asked and Principal Lindsey laughed.

"Of course not! I was waiting desperately for the two of you to do something. I just expect a wedding invitation and I'll be happy." Principal Lindsey said with a wink and Frank and Gerard blushed. The mumbled a promise for an invitation even though they weren't even sure if it would make it that long.

Little did they know that in two years Principal Lindsey would be sitting front row at their ceremony with their second block sitting next to her.

They didn't break their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh what do you think? Should I make them long or keep them rather short? Give me your thoughts and opinions in the comments. I hope you liked it! <3 <3


	16. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am ashamed of who I am...and I want to change that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! I will warn you that it is kinda sad but it does get happier! <3
> 
> ***HEADS UP: This one mentions cutting and self-harm so if that is triggering I suggest that you don't read it***

Frank didn't know what to say. He couldn't say no to the invitation but he couldn't say yes either. If he went then his secret would come out and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. It would show everyone that he was not normal. The best case scenario would be that they call him a freak and kick him out. But he still wanted to go because they were his friends and it would be lots of fun.

Frank considered the pros and cons of going in his head before finally saying something.

"Yeah that would be great!" Frank said and Gerard smiled.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Gerard said before wrapping his arm around Frank's shoulders and they walked down the street towards each other's houses.

While Gerard was aimlessly talking about the new art project he started at school that day Frank was having a mental breakdown. He had just agreed to go to a pool party that could quite possibly ruin his life. Hopefully when he told his mom she would have an answer. She always had an answer.

When they made it to Frank's house Frank said goodbye and Gerard waved before heading down the street to his house. Frank ran inside and began hyperventilating. His mom eventually found him in the bathroom puking out the little food that was in his stomach.

"Frank honey what's wrong?" His mom, Linda, asked once she had helped Frank clean himself up. She took him to the living room and gave him a glass of water before sitting on the couch. Frank sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I made a mistake today." He said and his mom waited for him to continue.

"Gerard invited me to go to the pool party at Pete's house this weekend. I really want to go and so I told him yes. But I can't go because then everyone will find out that I'm a girl. I don't want them to hate me or think I'm a freak." Frank said and he felt hot tears run down his cheeks. His mom pulled him into a hug and kissed his head.

"Baby it's going to be okay. You can still go. And you aren't a girl, not anymore. You are just as much a boy as Gerard is do you understand?" She said looking Frank in the eyes. Frank nodded and wiped his face. His mom was right, he was a boy.

"But what am I going to say when they start questioning me for not swimming? It's a pool party for crying out loud!" Frank said and his mom started stroking his head. It immediately calmed him down.

"All you have to do it tell them you don't like swimming. If they really are your friends, which I don't doubt they are, then they will understand." She said and Frank nodded. They stayed like that for several minutes before Frank finally stood up. He wiped his face one more time before heading to his room.

Once he was in his room he closed the door. Frank flopped down on his bed and tried to hide back the tears that had start to form. He could do this. His mom believed in him and if she could then he could believe in himself. 

Frank stood up and walked over to his full body mirror that was in the corner of his room. He looked at the person in the reflection. Frank did in fact look like a boy. He looked like an eighth grader due to his short and scrawny body. His hair was short and shaggy which surrounded his face. His face definitely was more feminine but once it was put with his body it blended in. If a stranger were to look at Frank they wouldn't doubt that he was a boy. But to Frank, he was a girl trying to pass as a boy.

It didn't help Frank's self esteem to look in mirrors. Mirrors weren't his friends and his mom tried to tell him that the mirror never made anyone look flattering. Frank couldn't help but think that he was broken and the mirror showed everyone his flaws. 

Frank sighed and ran his hand through his hair. When he pulled up his arms he felt his binder shift slightly underneath his shirt. He tried not to think about what the binder was doing, it made him think even more negatively then he already did.

Frank turned away from the mirror and sat down on his bed. He checked his alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was only 5:45. He was ready to just close his eyes and sleep the night away and try to ignore the fact that tomorrow he had to go to a pool party.

He heard his mom knock on his door and he grumbled that she could come in. She walked into his room and gave him a small smile before producing a small plate of cookies. Frank smiled and sat up gesturing towards the spot next to him for her to sit on. She smiled and sat down before passing the plate to him.

"How are you doing bud?" She asked and Frank shrugged. Things really weren't any better then they were several hours ago.

"I'm just stressing out." Frank said before taking a bite of a cookie. His mom did the same and they sat in silence eating cookies until they had cleaned the plate.

"Why don't you take a shower and get a full night of sleep. If you wake up tomorrow and don't want to go I'll make some calls and say you were sick." His mom said standing up and walking to the door with the empty plate in her hand. Frank nodded and his mom closed the door behind her. Frank stood up and walked to his bathroom.

He turned on the water and waited for it to heat up before stripping and get into the shower stall. He let the warm water flow through his hair and over his body. Frank closed his eyes as he washed his hair. Once he was finished and clean he turned the water and got out to dry himself off. He wanted to throw up every time that he looked at himself like this. He finished quickly before rushing to his closet to get dressed.

It pissed Frank off that he couldn't feel comfortable in his own skin. His mom had told him that once he got older he would have the opportunity to change some things with help from doctors. Frank was now 17 and would be graduating high school in less then a week. One his 17th birthday his mom had surprised him with a check to start his surgery savings. He had been so happy that she would still support him and help him save up for something that he had dreamed of for years. They almost had enough and his mom promised that once he graduated she would pay off the final amount.

Frank shoved on a hoodie with some sweatpants before crawling under the covers in his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

Like leaked into Frank's room through the curtains on his windows. Frank groggily rolled over to look at his alarm clock. The small red lines read 10:45. Frank had slept much longer then he anticipated. He got up and went to his bathroom where he brushed his hair and teeth. Once he had finished he got dressed in some shorts, his binder, and a t shirt. He then went downstairs for breakfast and was greeted by his mother cooking pancakes.

"Morning baby. How'd you sleep?" His mom smiled as he walked to the table and took the plate of pancakes she handed him.

"Much better then I anticipated." Frank said and took a large bite of a pancake.

"Are you going to go today?" His mom asked and Frank nodded. Since he had a gotten a decent amount of sleep he was in a pretty happy mood. 

"Well that's great sweetheart. What time are you heading over there?" She looked at him and Frank tried to remember what time Gerard had told him.

"I don't remember what time Gerard said but I think like 2 ish." Frank said and his mom smiled. 

"Well I'll be here all day if you need anything." She said and Frank smiled before taking the last bite of pancake and cleaning up his plate. Once he had finished his kissed him mom before walking back to his room.

When Frank got to his room he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. He had several messages from the group chat that he was on. He opened up his message app and lay down on his bed to read them.

pete: yo guys my house on saturday at like 2 for a pool party

mikey: count me in

ray: I can come

gerard: same

brendon: I'll be there

patrick: kay

ryan: do we need to bring anything?

pete: nah just you and some trunks

ryan: kay

ryan: i'm gonna bring food anyway

pete: figured you would

 

Frank considered asking if they would have to go swimming but decided not to. Instead he typed out a quick response saying that he would be there. Frank turned off his phone and walked over to his record player. He had some time to kill and music was the easiest way to do so. He flipped through his vinyl collection before finally picking a random one and starting it. He lay back down on his bed and closed his eyes letting the music distract him from his worrying thoughts.

Before Frank knew it he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was greeted to his smiling mother. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock. It was 1:50. He had managed to take a nap.

"Time to go Frank." His mom said as she walked out of his room. Frank stood up and took the vinyl back in it's case. He then walked down to the kitchen where his mom gave him a towel and a box of cookies.

"Take the towel so that it looks less skeptical. Also cookies so that if they start asking questions you can shut them up." She said with a smile and Frank gave her a quick hug before walking out the front door.

It took him all of five minutes to walk to Pete's house. When he got there he heard a loud scream from the backyard and then a splash. Either someone had jumped in or pushed in. Frank smiled and took a deep breath before walking around to the gate to the backyard.

"GET IN THE POOL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Frank heard Brendon yell and as soon as he made it to the backyard he saw Brendon push Ryan into the water. Everyone was there except for him and Frank smiled before walking to the pool deck.

"Look who finally showed up!" Pete said and Frank smiled.

"I'm here right at 2 so shut up!" Frank said and Pete laughed. Frank walked over to the table that had food on it and put the plate of cookies down. He took his shoes off and then walked over to the side of the pool. He placed his towel on the side and then sat on top of it before putting his feet in the water. This was as far as he was getting in and hopefully no one would notice.

Frank looked around to pool to see who was here. Pete and Mikey were splashing each other in the deep end and Brendon was dunking Ryan. Patrick, Ray, and Gerard were sitting in the water on the stairs talking about something. Frank watched as Gerard was using large hand gestures and every time Ray nodded his afro would shake wildly. Patrick wasn't actually in the water and was sitting like Frank next to them in a t shirt and shorts. Frank was glad he wasn't the only one. Maybe this would be easier then he thought. Just then Patrick saw Frank and waved him over. Gerard and Ray stopped talking and looked in Frank's direction. Gerard smiled and Ray nodded. Frank stood up and took his towel to where they were and sat down beside Patrick.

"Hey there Frankie." Gerard said and Frank smiled. That was the nickname Gerard had given him and he loved it.

"What's up Gee and friends." Frank said saying his nickname for Gerard since he had used his. He could have sworn that Gerard blushed slightly at the name.

"Not much man what's up with you." Ray said and Frank just shrugged.

"Why don't you get in the water Frankie." Gerard said with a smile and Frank tried to not let his smile falter. Instead he just smiled and shook his head.

"I don't wanna." Frank said and Gerard faked a pout.

"Why not Frankie, do you not want to swim with me?" Gerard asked and Frank laughed.

"I just don't want to Gerard." Frank said and tried not to freak out. Gerard frowned for real this time but brushed it off with a smile.

"Whatever you say Frankie. I'll have you in here eventually." Gerard said with a wink and Frank just smiled to cover up his fear. Before they could say anything else Pete was standing on the diving board trying to get everyone's attention.

"Yo everybody shut up and look at me. Thank you. Now I declare that we hold an official big splash little splash contest. Everyone must participate except for one who shall judge. Who will it be?" Pete said dramatically and Frank quickly shot up.

"I'll judge." Frank said and Pete nodded.

"Frank shall be our judge. Now everyone line up behind the board." Pete then hopped down off the board as the rest of the guys got out of the pool and stood behind the board like he had asked. Once everyone was in line Pete stood back up on the board.

"Here are the rules. You only have one bounce  on the board and only one shot. If Frank declares a tie then the tie breaker will be his choice. He can change his mind about who is winning at any time and he can judge based on anything he wants. Understood?" Pete then looked at the group as everyone nodded. He then turned to Frank who nodded.

"Which shall we do first?" Pete asked and Frank thought for a moment.

"Little splash." Frank said and Pete nodded before stepping off. He jumped to the back of the line and Ryan, who was at the front, walked to the edge of the board.

Ryan tried to steady the board as much as possible before taking the smallest jump into the water. Frank was impressed at the lack of splashing that he had produced. When he emerged from out of the water Frank gave him a thumbs up.

"You're winning right now." Frank said and Ryan laughed before crawling out of the pool.

Next it was Patrick's turn who had taken off his shirt from earlier. Like Ryan, he walked to the edge of the board and took a minuscule jump into the water. He had created a splash that was just slightly larger then Ryan's but not by much. When he came up to the waters surface he was laughing.

"That was shit!" He said which earned a laugh from everyone. He crawled out of the pool and Frank smiled.

"Just barely bigger then Ryan." Frank said and Patrick just shrugged.

"oh well." He said before going to the end of the line. Then it was Brendon's turn. Unlike Ryan and Patrick he didn't wait for the board to settle. Instead Brendon executed a perfect swan dive, earning almost no splash. Frank was speechless when Brendon came to the surface and everyone else jaws were dropped open.

"Now you're in the lead." Frank said and Brendon smiled before climbing out of the pool. He joined Patrick at the end of the line and poked Ryan. Ryan stuck out his tongue and laughed. Then Ray walked to the end of the board.

Ray took one look at the water before walking off the edge of the board. His splash was smaller then Patrick's but bigger then Ryan's. Frank smiled as Ray laughed and hopped out of the pool. It was Mikey's turn next. Frank was certain that if Mikey did a dive like Brendon he would produce no splash whatsoever. He was the smallest of the guys there and Frank was sure that he would win. Mikey walked to the edge of the board and dove off. Just like Frank had predicted he had no splash at all. Brendon gave him a round of applause once he broke the surface.

"And I think we have a winner!" Frank said and Mikey laughed. Pete then jumped on the board and Frank laughed.

"I still want my fair shot thank you very much." Pete said and Frank laughed.

"Go for it." Frank said and Pete nodded. He then walked to the end of the board before stepping off and making a small splash. It would have won if Mikey and Brendon hadn't been gifted with graceful dives.

"Beautiful yet to big to win." Frank said once Pete surfaced. Pete laughed and climbed out of the pool. Now it was only Gerard left. He smiled at Frank before running to the end of the board, taking one large bounce, and soaking Frank with a large cannonball. Everyone laughed when Gerard surfaced, who had a massive grin on his face. Frank smiled as Gerard got out of the pool.

"That wasn't a little splash." Frank said and Gerard turned around and winked.

"Oops." He said before skipping to the end of the line.

"Well we all know that Mikey was the winner of that one." Frank said and Mikey smiled and cheered for his victory.

"Now it's time for big splash. I'm gonna destroy you all." Pete said and Frank laughed. Ryan stood on the board and got a running start before leaping into the water. His splash was impressive and spread out. When he surfaced Frank clapped.

"Great job. Again, you're winning right now." Frank said and Ryan splashed Frank with a grin. Patrick got on the board and took a large bounce before landing in the water. His splash was considerably larger then Ryan's and he smiled when he rose to the top.

"We have Patrick now in the lead!" Frank said and Patrick laughed while getting out of the pool. Brendon sprinted off the board and did and back flip before landing in the water. The splash wasn't that much larger but the flip had definitely caught Frank's attention.

"I hate to say it Patrick but Brendon is now winning because of his floppiness." Frank said and Brendon laughed while Patrick smiled and flipped him off. That earned more laughs from the other guys as well.

It was Ray next to went the daring route. He slowly walked to the end of the board and gave Frank a look that was a mix of fear and happiness. Frank was confused until Ray spread out his arms and did a belly flop onto the water. There was a painful smacking sound and when Ray came to the surface his chest was bright red.

"Ow." Ray said as he struggled to pull himself out of the pool. Frank started clapping and the rest of the guys did the same.

"Ray, only because that must have hurt a lot, I'm putting you in the lead." Frank said and Ray smiled. Then Mikey walked up to the bored and did a simple cannonball. Frank chuckled at how small the splash was. Little splash was the only thing he was good at.

When Mikey came to the surface he laughed at how pitiful his splash was before moving out of the way for Pete. Pete had already gotten on the board and gave Frank a shit eating grin. Frank knew that he would try and splash him do he braced himself for impact. Pete threw himself into the water and drenched Frank. When he swam to the surface he laughed and Frank flipped him off.

"Great job Pete you got me soaked." Frank said and Pete just smiled innocently at him. He knew that unless Gerard could beat him he had already one. Gerard stood on the board and gave Frank a smile before running off the edge. His splash was miraculously larger then Pete's by a landslide and when he came to the surface he laughed because he had not only soaked Frank but everyone else around the pool deck.

"10/10 Gerard is the winner!" Frank said once Gerard got out of the pool. Gerard smiled and Pete grumbled before sneaking up and pushing Gerard in from behind. Everyone laughed and Gerard flipped him off once he swam to the surface. With that the other guys jumped back into the pool and Frank settled down on his towel to watch. It was about ten minutes before someone noticed Frank's absence.

"Get in the water pansy!" Brendon said and Frank shook his head.

"Nah I'm good right here." Frank said but Brendon wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Why not? Can't swim?" Brendon asked teasingly. Frank knew that this was probably the easiest route to take.

"Yeah I always sink to the bottom." Frank said. That wasn't true of course. Frank was an excellent swimmer. Brendon just laughed.

"Well if you get in we can help you." Brendon said but Frank just shook his head.

"I think I'm just gonna go eat all the cookies instead." Frank said standing up and walking over to the food table. About thirty seconds later the rest of the guys surrounded him asking for a cookie. Everyone loved Frank's moms cookies. They ate them all in a matter of minutes. After that Pete started to push as many people into the pool as possible. Frank laughed until Pete started trying to push him in. That was when he started to panic.

"Pete stop I don't want to get in." Frank said but Pete thought it was just a game and kept pushing him. Frank pushed back and tried to turn them around.

"Come on Frank! The water's fine!" Ryan yelled from the deep end. Frank was about to lose control of Pete and kept desperately trying to reverse his position.

"You don't understand I really can't get in there!" Frank said but Pete just kept pushing harder. Frank felt his foot reach the end of the pool. He then felt his foot slip and down he was going into the water. Frank flipped out and started flailing his arms around once he hit the surface. Pete had pushed him into the deep end and sure enough he sunk down to the bottom. Frank was a good swimmer though so he swam to the surface and across the entire pool until he made it to the stairs. When he got out of the water he felt all eyes looking at him. No one had said anything and Frank knew that they had seen his binder when he had fallen in. Frank looked around at the shocked faces around him and started crying. He didn't even grab his shoes before sprinting to the gate and leaving the backyard.

"Where are you going?" He heard Gerard ask as he ran down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. He felt like an idiot for thinking that this was a good idea. He had seen the look on their faces. They thought he was a freak. He hated himself and hated the fact that he had ruined the entire day. He just wished that he could curl up and die in a hole.

Frank made it to his house in record timing and ran up to his room. His mom had left a note on the counter saying that she had gone to the grocery store but Frank didn't even read it. Instead he rushed into his room and closed the door. When the door was closed he ran to his closet and grabbed the card board box sitting on the top shelf behind several books. He hated the fact that he needed this box to begin with. 

Frank took the box and walked to his desk where he sat down and opened it up. Inside were several different blades, each one a different size. Frank couldn't even remember when he had first gotten these but he tried not to think about that as he picked the biggest one up and dragged it across his left wrist. He felt a sharp pain as he continued to make red lines appear on his skin. 

Frank was crying so hard that he eventually had to put the blade down. He stood up and staggered to his bed, not caring if he got blood stains on his sheets. It wouldn't be the first time. He lay down curled in a ball crying when all of a sudden his door burst open. There in the doorway was Gerard in his wet bathing suit and a t shirt. When Gerard looked at Frank tears began to form in his eyes.

"Frank oh my god what have you done?" Gerard said as he scooped up Frank in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet and grabbed a wash cloth from the counter. He wet it and began to clean up Frank's wrist. Both of them were crying at this point but for completely different reasons. Frank was crying because of how pitiful it was that Gerard had to do this for him. Gerard was crying because he knew that Frank didn't deserve this and that he shouldn't have to hurt himself ever.

Once Gerard had cleaned up the blood he found a roll of gauze in Frank's first aid kit underneath his sink. He quickly wrapped Frank's wrist until it was bandaged to his preference. He then picked up Frank again and carried him back into the bedroom. Gerard placed him on the floor before stripping the bloody sheets off the bed and discarding them in the corner. Gerard had been here enough times that he knew where the clean sheets were. He then proceeded to replace the sheets and make the bed up. Gerard then looked over to Frank's desk and started crying when he saw the cardboard box sitting there.

"Why did you do it Frank?" Gerard asked as the tears rushed down his cheeks.

"Because I have to!" Frank screamed before curling into a ball on the floor. Gerard ran over to him and picked him up before placing him on the bed. Gerard then took the blade and the cardboard box and put them in the hallway. He wasn't going to let Frank keep them anymore.

"Frank tell me why you have to do this! You don't deserve this!" Gerard said and Frank started to cry harder. Gerard could never understand and it killed him.

"Because of who I am Gerard! I have to hide who I am because I hate it and I hate lying to you and the guys but there is no way to avoid it. Everything would just be easier if I was dead because I would rather be dead then to be disowned by my friends." Frank said through the tears as he looked at Gerard. Gerard didn't understand and Frank wished that he could tell him everything.

"Frank tell me what's wrong. Tell me so that I can help you." Gerard said calming down and placing a hand on Frank's shoulder. Frank knew that now was the time that he should tell Gerard the truth. Other wise he would be miserable and probably try to kill himself again.

"I'm a girl Gerard. I'm transgender. I was born a girl but now I'm a boy. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew that they would just think that I'm a freak and that I'm not normal. I just want to be normal and I hate who I am." Frank said before breaking down into sobs again. Frank knew that Gerard was going to either call him a freak or just leave without another word. Instead Gerard pulled him into a hug.

"Frank you are normal. You are a normal boy just like any of the rest of us. I don't care if you were born a girl you are a boy if you say you are. I'll support you know matter what and if someone calls you a freak then they'll have to put up with me. Do you understand?" Gerard said and Frank nodded before crying even harder. He didn't think that Gerard would care this much about someone as shitty as he was.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Frank said and Gerard squeezed him tighter.

"Because I love you Frank. I love you so fucking much that if you were to die I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Frank when I got up here and saw you like that I thought that I had lost you." Gerard said through tears and Frank understood why Gerard put up with him.

"You really love me?" Frank asked letting go enough to look Gerard in the eyes. Gerard just nodded.

"I love you more then words could ever say. And I understand that you don't feel the same way but I'm fine with just being your friend." Gerard said looking away and Frank felt a pang in his heart.

"Gerard I don't want you to just be my friend. I love you too." Frank said and Gerard looked back at him.

"Really?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"Really." Frank said before he pressed his face against Gerard's and pulled him into a kiss. Gerard was quick to kiss back and he then wrapped his arms around Frank in a protective matter. When they finally broke apart Gerard wiped the remaining tears off of Frank's cheeks.

"Do you promise never to hurt yourself again Frankie?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"I promise Gee." Frank said and Gerard kissed him again. Once they split apart again Frank lay down on his bed and Gerard lay next to him. Gerard wrapped his arm around Frank again and laced his fingers with Frank's.

"How long until you were going to tell us Frank?" Gerard asked and Frank took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to Gerard about this stuff but he knew that it could be difficult.

"I don't really know. Honestly I wasn't planning on it but I knew that I would have to eventually." Frank said and he knew that was an honest answer. Gerard nodded and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"How long have you known you were a boy? Like how long has it been since you transitioned?" Gerard asked and Frank thought for a minute.

"I remember when I first came home crying to my mom because I didn't feel good being myself. I was about 10 years old when my mom told me that it was okay if I wanted to be a boy. She supported me from day one and often told me that she always thought that I was more of a boy anyway. It's because of her that I finally decided to transition." Frank said and Gerard nodded again processing the information.

"So is that why you didn't want to get in the water? Is it because you never told us?" Gerard asked and Frank sighed. 

"I didn't want to get wet because of this." Frank said and he pulled off his shirt to reveal his now soggy binder. Gerard didn't gasp or make fun of Frank. Instead he looked at the binder and nodded before looking back to Frank.

"Are you ashamed to wear that?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded. 

"Yeah. It makes me feel like a freak instead of a real person." Frank said and Gerard pulled him into another hug. Frank pulled away just so that he could pull back on his wet shirt. Gerard smiled when Frank lay back down.

"Do you ever want to do anything about it?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"Yeah my mom has been helping me save up for surgery. She said that once I graduate she will pay the remaining amount and let me get the work down over the summer." Frank said and he saw Gerard smile.

"That's pretty exciting." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"I'm pretty pumped." Frank said before snuggling down into Gerard's side. There were like that for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

"Do you know where it stands for relationships? Do you want to date guys or do you want to date girls?" Gerard asked quietly and Frank had to think for a minute. He had never really put much thought into who he liked based on gender. It usually was just based on whether he liked them as a person or not.

"I don't know honestly. I've never really looked at it like that. Like if I dated a guy I don't know if that would make me gay or straight. It's complicated when you look at it that way. If I were to date someone it would be because I actually like them rather then based on their gender." Frank said and Gerard nodded again. It was quiet for a few minutes before Gerard spoke again.

"So would you date me?" Gerard said in just barely a whisper and Frank turned to face him. Gerard looked back but quickly looked away.

"Only if you would want to date me." Frank said and Gerard looked back at him once more. This time he was smiling.

"Frank Iero, will you be my boyfriend?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled.

"Of course I will." Frank said before kissing Gerard once more.

They stayed like that for a while snuggled down on Frank's bed. It wasn't until Frank realized that they were both sopping wet with pool water that he figured they should put on some dry clothes.

"Hey do you want to put on some dry clothes?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded.

"I need to hop in the shower if that's okay with you." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"That's fine. I'll take one after you're done." Frank said as they both stood up and stretched out a bit. Gerard looked at Frank like he was about to ask a question but then shook his head and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Frank asked and Gerard shook his head again.

"I was going to ask something but it would probably be uncomfortable or weird or something." Gerard said but Frank was still curious.

"Come on just tell me what it is." Frank said and Gerard shook his head.

"It's stupid. I don't want you to hate me for even thinking about it." Gerard said and Frank pouted.

"Why won't you tell me. I won't think it's stupid I promise." Frank said and Gerard looked up at him and sighed.

"I had the brief thought that since we both had to take a shower we should just share one. But I realized how you wouldn't want to do that and I'm sorry for bringing it up." Gerard said as he looked at his hands. Frank thought for a minute and took a deep breath.

"We could do that if you wanted to." Frank said and Gerard looked up at him quickly.

"Are you serious? Like are you sure you're comfortable with that?" Gerard asked concerned and Frank giggled.

"Yeah as long as you don't stare." Frank said jokingly as Gerard's cheeks turned bright pink.

Then Frank stood up and pulled off his t shirt and shorts which left him in only his binder and underwear. Gerard looked at him and his eyes widened, but not in a disgusted way. Frank giggled before skipping to the bathroom where Gerard followed quickly. Gerard took off his shirt and threw it on the ground by Frank's. Frank had already turned on the water and it was heating up slowly. They looked at each other and started giggling.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Frank said and Gerard laughed out loud. Then Gerard looked at Frank with a face that could only be described as 'are you sure about this' and Frank nodded with a grin. Then Gerard took off his bathing suit as Frank took off his binder and underwear. Frank watched as Gerard not so discretely checked him out. Frank giggled and Gerard's face turned pink and he looked away. Frank then checked out Gerard which earned another giggle and more blushing.

Frank then checked the water and climbed into the shower and Gerard followed him. Frank had never realized how small his shower was until there were two people standing in it. They were almost pressed up against one another, but it didn't bother either one of them.

"So what do you think?" Frank asked and Gerard looked him over one more time before looking at Frank's face and smiling.

"For being a gay guy I mean it's no big deal. But if it doesn't hurt your feelings I have to say that you are very attractive." Gerard said blushing slightly. Frank just giggled and gave Gerard a quick kiss.

"Well thank you for that. Might as well take advantage of it now because it's going away the second I get the chance." Frank said and Gerard just laughed before pulling Frank into another kiss, this time it was stretched out and was much deeper then before. Frank's hands were tangled in Gerard's hair and Gerard was rubbing his fingers up and down Frank's back. In the end neither one of them had actually cleaned themselves of the pool chlorine.

Once they had gotten out and dried off Frank walked pulled his sopping wet binder off of the bed. Gerard was laying across the bed with only a wrapped towel around his waist. Frank was wearing his wrapped like a dress.

"This needs to go in a dryer. Do you mind walking with me to take it downstairs?" Frank asked and Gerard stood up.

"I don't mind at all babe." He said kissing Frank's forehead before following him down the stairs. Frank then jumped when he saw his mom sitting in the living room smirking at the two boys wrapped in towels.

"What's going on here you two?" She asked with a smirk and both Frank and Gerard blushed deep shades of red.

"I got pushed into the pool at the party and came home a mess and Gerard followed me and cleaned me up. I told him about everything and he said that it was okay and that he supports me. Then we took a shower to clean out the chlorine." Frank said and his mom just smiled and nodded.

"I only heard the shower turn one once." She said with a grin that made the boys turn even darker red.

"Yeah uh we shared." Frank said and his mom just laughed.

"You two are adorable. Gerard yo better not hurt my baby boy do you understand. Otherwise you're going to have to face me." His mom said with a grin and Gerard nodded. Frank then walked to the laundry room and Gerard quickly followed. Frank threw his binder into the dryer and turned it on before dragging Gerard back to his room.

"I'm sorry about that." Frank said once they made it back to his room and they were laying on Frank's bed laughing hysterically.

"No it's fine." Gerard said between giggles. Frank smiled and moved so that he was straddling Gerard. He leaned down and kissed him and Gerard kissed him back while running his hands up and down his back. Gerard's fingers played with the top of Frank's towel dress and Frank slowly pulled it off. Gerard looked over Frank once more before pulling him back into a kiss. Frank felt like this whole situation was incredibly weird but surprisingly he was okay with it. They kissed for a while before Frank heard his mother yell from downstairs that the dryer was finished. Frank pulled away from Gerard and put back on his towel dress. He quickly scampered downstairs and grabbed his binder before running back up to his room.

When he entered his room Gerard was exactly where he left him. Frank closed and locked the door before dropping the binder and towel and jumped back on top of Gerard. They stayed connected like that until Frank's mom finally told them that they were going to have to eat soon.

"I love you." Gerard said and Frank kissed him again.

"I love you too." Frank said and Gerard smiled.

"You know you should go shirtless more often." Gerard said jokingly while running a finger down Frank's chest. Frank giggled and ruffled Gerard's hair.

"Maybe one day I will." Frank said before kissing Gerard one more time.

 

 

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and Frank was walking with Gerard to Pete's house. It was late summer and Pete was having another pool party. Frank and Gerard had been dating for about three and a half months now but it felt like forever. They walked hand in hand and Frank was carrying a plate of his moms famous cookies. When they made it to Pete's house they heard a scream coming from the backyard.

"I SWEAR IF YOU PUSH ME IN I WILL KILL YOU!" They heard someone shout followed by a loud splash. They both smiled and walked through the gate to see Brendon flailing in the pool with Ryan laughing at the side of the pool. Both Frank and Gerard laughed at the two of them. 

"Hey look who bothered to come!" Pete said from the diving board before jumping in. Gerard flipped him off and Frank just laughed before putting the cookies down on the food table. Frank looked around at all of the guys who were there. Pete and Mikey were swimming in the deep end, Ryan and Brendon were splashing each other, and Ray and Patrick were both sitting in the shallow end talking. They all turned to look at Gerard and Frank.

They both took off their shoes and Gerard pulled off his shirt as well.

Frank smiled and pulled his shirt, revealing his flat chest that had just finished healing since his surgery. Frank blushed as all of the guys started clapping and cheering for him. He looked at Gerard who had a massive smile on his face.

"You look great baby." Gerard said as he kissed Frank and Frank smiled.

"Thanks Gee." Frank said once they broke apart. They then both turned to face the guys who were still clapping for Frank.

"Looks great Frank!" Brendon said sending Frank two thumbs up and Frank smiled. They all had been so understanding when they had found out that he was transgender and had all supported him greatly with his surgery before and after. Today was the first day that Frank had been able to show anyone what it looked like with bandages or anything. Frank felt great and he walked over to the diving board. He walked to the end and looked at Gerard who was on the side of the pool with a massive smile on his face. Then Frank took one big bounce before jumping into the water making the biggest splash anyone had ever seen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh so let me know what you think about it! This was my first time trying to write about something like that so let me know if it worked out or not. Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	17. Church Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So there are a few things I need to say first.  
> 1) This is much much much later then I had intended to post this but I was busy with school and life and my other fics  
> 2) This is kinda long and I should probably have posted it as a seperate one shot but oh well I got lazy  
> 3) I finished my other fic, It's Complicated, and if you haven't read it I suggest you do *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> I hope you enjoy this longer one because I think it is cute/funny  
> This one is not sad so yay!

The youth wing was always active. Not once had Frank ever walked down the hallway without hearing some sort of noise. It was either an intense game of ping pong, or a serious Just Dance battle on the TV that captivated everyone's attention, one time Frank had even seen what looked like a drug deal going on in the back corners. Either way, the youth wing was never empty.

Today was no exception as Frank turned the corner and was greeted with the usual sound of chatter and screaming. Take that back, the screaming was new. Frank ran to the source of the sound and laughed out loud at the sight before him. In the middle of the Sunday school classroom a ring of kids had formed around two boys wrestling. Frank recognized the two troublemakers as Pete Wentz and Ray Toro. It wasn't a big surprise, they were always attacking each other in some way or another. Frank quickly ran over to the ring and found a spot to squeeze in. 

The fight continued until their youth director, Billie Joe, walked into the room and broke it up. Everyone was laughing, including Billie Joe, and eventually the room calmed down. Once they had all caught their breath Billie Joe cleared his throat.

"Okay guys so here's the deal. This weekend is the high school retreat. All of you guys are signed up so today we're just going to go over the rules and stuff. Sound good?" Billie Joe looked around to room and everyone nodded. Frank was super pumped about the retreat this year, he was a junior and had gone for the past two years. It was his favorite thing about joining the youth group.

"First things first we have to take attendance. Call out when I call your name." Billie Joe said and a groan went up through the room. As far as Frank could tell everyone was there. He still went down the list and everyone's name was eventually checked off.

"Okay now let's talk about the retreat." Billie Joe said with a smile and everyone scattered to claim couches and beanbags. Once everyone was settled, Frank claiming an entire couch to himself, Billie Joe stood in front of everyone with a smile.

Just before he could start talking there was a loud banging on the door. Billie Joe sighed and walked over to the door. He opened it wide enough so that he could stick out his head. Frank could hear, as well as everyone else, that Hayley was on the other side of the door. Hayley was one of the other youth leaders and she was much louder then she looked. Billie Joe and Hayley talked for several more minutes before Billie opened the door wider. Frank wasn't sure what was going on but then he watched as two guys walked into the room. Billie Joe closed the door and awkwardly lead the two guys to the front of the group.

"Okay guys I want all of yall to say hi to two new members of the youth group. They just moved here and I'm excited to say that they both will be joining us this weekend!" Billie Joe said and everyone waved.

Frank's attention was immediately brought to the taller of the two guys. He had short jet black hair that was covering his face as much as possible. He was much shyer then the other guy, who Frank assumed was his brother based on their resemblances to each other. Frank watched as Billie Joe gave him a look that indicated that he should say something to clear the air. Frank was always good at stuff like that.

"Nice to meet you two fine gentlemen. I'm Frank Iero." Frank said and stood up to offer his hand to both guys. Frank said and the shorter one smiled and took his hand in a firm handshake. 

"I'm Mikey, this is my brother Gerard." The shorter one, Mikey, said with a grin. Frank liked the guys positive attitude.

"Hi." The taller one, Gerard, said and shook Frank's hand. Frank smiled and he managed to get a small smile out of Gerard. Frank let go and went to sit back down as everyone else began to introduce themselves. Billie Joe gave Frank a thumbs up and Frank grinned. He was pretty good at this.

Eventually everyone had said hello and Billie Joe was trying to bring the attention back to the retreat. Frank moved so that one of the two boys could sit on the couch. Luckily enough Mikey and Pete ended up sitting on a beanbag together so Gerard ended up next to Frank.

"Now that we have met our new friends I think it's time to discuss the retreat." Billie Joe said and everyone shifted in their seats with anticipation. Gerard and Mikey just sat there, obviously unaware of how great this weekend was going to be.

"So first things first, just so that everyone is on the same page and to let our new friends in on what's gonna go down. This weekend is our High School Retreat and we are going to Camp Chip up in the mountains. We will leave Friday afternoon at 2:00 so don't be late. We should be getting back on SUNDAY afternoon at 5:30." A small cheer went up through the room.

"Now what we do at this retreat differs depending on the yearly theme. This year the theme is game time. That means that there should be lots of different games and such that we will get to play. Knowing this group that means that everyone has to be on their best behavior and NOT BREAK ANY RULES." Billie Joe looked straight at Pete. Everyone giggled remembering the last year and how Pete had almost gotten the group kicked out of the retreat. Pete nodded for Billie Joe to continue.

"Next order of business is cabins and van groups. For our new people this means that we are going to decide who stays in a cabin together and who rides up in the church vans together. It's pretty self explanatory but just in case you were confused." Billie Joe said and both Gerard and Mikey nodded.

"Okay so I have a list here somewhere." Billie Joe started rummaging through the stack of papers that were on the small table behind him. Once he found what he was looking for he smiled, very pleased with himself.

"No complaining please. I tried to put friends together because I don't need a bunch of teenagers angry at me. Okay lets see here. Cabin #1 is Spencer Smith, Ryan Ross, Josh Dun, and Tyler Joseph. Cabin #2 is Ray Toro, Dallon Weekes, Patrick Stump, and Joe Trohman. Cabin #3 is Pete Wentz, Andy Hurley, and Mikey Way. Cabin #4 is Frank Iero, Brendon Urie, and Gerard Way. Finally Cabin #5 is Ashley Frangipane, Jamia Nestor, Lindsey Ballato, and Sarah Orzechowski. Any questions so far?" Billie Joe stopped and waited to see if anyone would say anything. When no one did he continued on to the van list.

"Okay so van #1 is with Bob and the lucky kiddos are Spencer, Andy, Dallon, Patrick, Ashley, and Sarah. Van #2 with Hayley is Pete, Mikey, Ray, Josh, Joe, and Tyler. Finally van #3 with me is Jamia, Lindsey, Gerard, Frank, Ryan, and Brendon. Any questions/comments/concerns?" Billie Joe looked around but everyone seemed pretty happy with their cabin and room groups. Frank was excited to get to know Gerard as well as have Billie Joe for the van driver. Billie Joe would let them play whatever music they liked, because Billie Joe and Frank had a pretty similar taste in music.

"Great now let's go over some final rules and regulations. We will be by ourselves this year so that's exciting. We will have the entire lodge to ourselves only to be joined by the other councilors. Other then our incident last year they like our group the best. So that means that we have a good reputation that we can't mess up. Try not to break anything please, also not to much PDA for our lovers in the group." Billie Joe looked amongst the group and smirked. Frank giggled remembering when Brendon and Ryan were caught making out one year in the cabins. Luckily their youth group was 95% gay or okay with gay. Billie Joe was really cool when it came to stuff like that.

"I think that is everything. Be here tomorrow at 2:00 with your stuff and we should be good to go. Also try and not bring everything you own, our vans aren't all that large." Billie Joe said and everyone chuckled. With that they were dismissed to leave. Frank wanted to try and get to know Gerard this weekend because he did seem like a pretty cool guy.

"Hey are you excited?" Frank walked over to Gerard with a smile. Gerard jumped slightly but smiled when he saw it was Frank.

"Yeah it sounds like a lot of fun. Looks like we're together and stuff." Gerard said and Frank giggled. 

"Looks like it, partner." Frank said before swinging an arm around Gerard's shoulder. The thing was Frank was much shorter then Gerard and so it was rather difficult. Gerard giggled and put his arm around Frank instead. Then without realizing it Frank had moved his arm to be around Gerard's waist. Neither one of the boys acknowledged it and they walked outside of the church building laughing about something. 

 

 

 

 

Frank was bouncing on his feet all morning. Since they were leaving at 2:00 he had skipped school that day. He was packed and ready to go at any minute. His mom was going to drop him off so that his car wouldn't stay at the church all weekend. Frank would much rather drive up there but his mom insisted that she drive.

"It won't hurt if I drive you down the street." Frank's mom said as he complained about it.

"But what if when we get back a bunch of us want to go do something?" Frank asked and his mom chuckled.

"After being together all weekend you still think you're going to want to do something?" His mom gave him a quizzical glance and Frank just huffed.

"Can I please drive?" Frank whined and his mom finally just gave up.

"Fine but if your car is colder then the north pole when you get home don't come crying to me." His mom said before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. With that Frank smiled and grabbed his bag and keys before heading outside to get in his car.

Once Frank pulled up to the church he was smiling from ear to ear. He was incredibly excited for this weekend. Yesterday he and Gerard had talked for a while and both of them ended up having tons in common. Not only did they like the same bands and music, but they also shared the same hatred for school and most people around them. Frank had found out that Gerard and Mikey had ended up moving here because his mom got a job at the high school. Frank laughed when he found out that Gerard's mom was going to be his new English teacher. They had really hit it off as friends to say the least.

But Frank had also realized rather quickly that he was developing a crush on Gerard. Frank had never been in any serious relationships since he came out. That was all his choice just because he didn't seem to be interested in anybody in that way. But as soon as he had looked into Gerard's hazel eyes and talked about things that they both loved Frank felt his stomach fill up with butterflies. 

Frank got out of the car and grabbed his duffel bag from the backseat before walking into the church. He made his way to the youth wing and was greeted to the usual noise. He walked into the highschoolers room to be greeted by Billie Joe trying to get a head count as everyone was laying around in various positions. Pete and Patrick were sprawled out on the bean bags while Brendon and Ryan were snuggled up on a couch. The girls were huddled in the corner talking and messing around on their phones and the rest of the guys were scattered around the room.

"Look who finally showed up!" Pete yelled from his spot on the floor. Billie Joe rolled his eyes and checked off Frank's name. Frank looked around the room and saw everyone except for Gerard and Mikey. 

"As soon as Gerard and Mikey get here we can get in the vans and go." Billie Joe said and everyone nodded. Frank checked his phone and decided to send Gerard a quick message.  
  


frank: Hey man are you two on your way(no pun intended) yet? everybody is here but you

gerard: yeah we are pulling into the parking lot now

gerard: mikey was being a little baby about his hair

frank: typical mikey

gerard: true true  
  


Frank smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. Just then he heard Gerard and Mikey arguing as they walked down the youth wing hallway. They made it to the room and everyone stood up excitedly. Billie Joe checked off their names and Frank grabbed his duffel before walking over to Gerard.

"Hey there." Frank said and Gerard smiled.

"Hola amigo." Gerard said and Frank laughed.

"Como estas?" Frank said and Gerard's face went pale which made Frank laugh even more. Gerard's cheeks then turned bright red.

"I don't actually speak Spanish." Gerard said sheepishly and Frank giggled.

"I could tell." Frank said and Gerard punched his shoulder. They were then herded out of the room and down to the vans. Everyone started to put their stuff in the van they were assigned to. Frank followed Gerard to van #3 where Lindsey and Jamia had already thrown their stuff inside and claimed the back row. Frank knew that Brendon would go for the front seat and Ryan would hunt down the spot directly behind him. Frank decided that the middle row, the only row available, would be perfect. He told Gerard his plan and they both claimed the middle for themselves.

"Awww look at how cute they are!" Lindsey said to Jamia once Frank and Gerard had gotten settled down. Frank snapped his head around to see what they were talking about. He saw them both staring at Jamia's cell phone screen. Frank shrugged when they wouldn't show him what they were looking at and turned to face Gerard.

"Let's play a game." Frank said and Gerard shrugged.

"All right." Gerard said.

"Okay how about 20 questions." Frank said and Gerard smiled.

"You go first for asking questions then." Gerard said and Frank nodded.

"Okay. Question 1: Favorite color." Frank said.

"Black." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"Same. Question 2: Dog or cat?" Frank asked.

"Cat." Gerard said and Frank sighed.

"Dogs are cooler dude." Frank said and Gerard shook his head.

"No dude cats are awesome." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"Do you have a cat?" Frank asked and Gerard chuckled.

"I'm actually allergic to cats." Gerard said and Frank burst out laughing.

"Wow that's unfortunate." Frank giggled and Gerard just poked his side.

"Question 3: Introvert or Extrovert?" Frank asked and Gerard thought for a minute.

"I guess you could say I'm an introvert when you first meet me but once you get to know me I'm an extrovert. I don't know. Maybe I'm just a shy extrovert." Gerard said with a smile and Frank nodded.

"I'm pretty extroverted but I could see that with you." Frank said with a grin.

They went on like this until they both had asked and answered 20 questions. By the time they finished they were almost at the Camp. Billie Joe had been laughing at some of their questions and answered a few himself. Eventually the entire van was playing with them.

"Okay last question you ready? 80s or 90s?" Gerard asked and everyone was silent in thought for a few seconds.

"I'm gonna have to go with 90s." Frank said and the van erupted in answers.

"Nah 80s were better." Lindsey said.

"What are you talking about!? 90s rule!" Jamia said and poked Lindsey's side.

"Hate to break it to ya but the 90s were totally better." Ryan said earning a groan from Lindsey.

"Yeah 90s were great and all but come on the 80s was rad!" Brendon chimed in from the front. Lindsey laughed and tried to high five Brendon from the back.

"Brendon has a point. I'm siding with 80s." Billie Joe said from the front seat. Then everyone turned to Gerard who would end up as the tie breaker.

"Sorry guys but I chose the 90s. I guess on 90s kids remember how cool it was." Gerard said and Jamia, Ryan, and Frank cheered while Lindsey, Brendon, and Billie Joe all groaned.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Frank said and high fived Gerard. Then everyone burst into fits of giggles about how ridiculous they were being.

"Exciting news guys! We're the first group to get here!" Billie Joe said from the front and everyone cheered, except for Gerard who didn't know what made that exciting. Frank noticed his confusion and laughed.

"The first van here gets to decide who gets what cabin." Frank said and Gerard nodded and smiled.

Once they had parked everyone clambered out of the van to grab their stuff. They then followed Billie Joe to the main hall where all the activities would take place. After dropping everything in a massive pile near the door they walked to the lounge area to make the list of cabins.

"So here's the deal. There are 5 cabins. All of them are the same except for the location. Cabins 1 and 2 are the closest to the hall where as 4 and 5 are about a five minute walk away. Where do we want to place everyone?" Billie Joe asked while spreading a map on the floor in front of them. He then put down a pile of markers to show which groups would go where.

"Okay so I think that Gerard should pick his cabin first because he is new." Lindsey said and everyone nodded. Gerard smiled and picked up his cabin colors marker, orange, and picked cabin #1.

"Great choice Gerard." Brendon said with a smile. Ryan poked Brendon's side and Brendon turned to put his arm around him.

"Next I think, and no offense Ryan, but we should get cabin #2 because more of our group is here now." Jamia said and Ryan shrugged.

"That's cool. I would have given it to you guys anyway." Ryan said and Jamia smiled before taking the pink marker and circling cabin #2. Then Ryan grabbed the red marker and circled cabin #3.

"Now where should we put the others?" Frank asked mischievously. Nobody wanted cabin #5 because it was the farthest away. 

"Put Mikey's group in cabin #5." Gerard said and everyone laughed at how he was throwing his brother under the bus.

"That leaves Ray's group in cabin #4. Is that cool with everyone?" Ryan asked and the group nodded. Once everything was written down they handed the map to Billie Joe.

"Awesome. Now I guess you can take your stuff to your cabins and come back here to wait for everyone. I text Bob and Hayley and both of them should be here soon." Billie Joe said and everyone got up and walked to get their things. Frank showed Gerard where they were going.

"So we have the best cabin. Billie Joe says that they are all the same but I've stayed in each of them and cabin #1 is by far the nicest. It has a bigger bathroom and twin beds instead of bunks. Also we have a fireplace so that should help keep up warmer." Frank said as the three of them walked to their cabin.

"I've never stayed in cabin #1 but I've heard Billie Joe actually say that it is the best one." Brendon said with a laugh. Once they made it to the cabin they were freezing and rushed inside. Frank was right when he said it was the nicest cabin.

The inside opened up to one large room with a massive fireplace and lounge area. Gerard and Brendon followed Frank as he walked to the stairs that led up to a loft area with four twin beds and a chest of drawers. They all picked their beds and claimed a drawer to put their stuff in. Once they had unpacked everything Frank showed them the bathroom downstairs. It had a huge shower stall and bathtub that could hold the three of them laying down with room to spare. 

"Wow this place is amazing." Gerard said with a laugh as they sat down on the large couches downstairs. Frank giggled as he finally got the fire started. He knew that Billie Joe had told them to come back but he wanted to make a fire.

"Nice fire man but don't we have to go back up there?" Brendon said and Frank laughed.

"We have time for a quick fire don't we." Frank said and Brendon and Gerard just shrugged.

After about thirty minutes of talking and hanging out in their cabin they heard a pounding on the door.

"Shit." Frank said with a laugh as he walked and opened the door. Billie Joe was on the other side with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell have you been doing here? We've been waiting up at the hall and the other groups have already arrived and moved into their cabins." Billie Joe said and Frank just giggled before gesturing to the roaring fire they had going.

"We made a fire and hot chocolate." Frank said and Billie Joe just laughed while watching the flames.

"Of course you made a fire. You have ten minutes to put it out and be at the dining hall for dinner." Billie Joe said with a smile before turning and leaving the cabin. Frank laughed as he closed the door and began putting out the fire.

After the fire was out and the hot chocolate was cleaned up the three of them made their way to the dining hall. They walked in the front door and were greeted by a mass herd of kids covering them in gallons of dust.

Except it wasn't dust.

"Glitter!?" Frank yelled after they had finished bombarding them. Gerard was laughing and Brendon was shaking his head trying to get glitter out of his hair. Frank was ready to get revenge on whoever came up with this plan. Frank hated glitter with a burning passion, not to mention that it would probably never come out of his skin at this point.

"We had to punish you for being late." Pete said with a shit eating grin and Frank had the desire to punch him in the face. But he didn't and instead flipped him off which earned him a laugh from Billie Joe.

"Now that you're here we can have dinner and play some games. Let's eat!" Billie Joe said and everyone rushed in a massive hoard towards the buffet line. There was pizza and chips with soda. Just before they grabbed plates they were stopped by none other then Mark Hoppus, the lead counselor of Camp Chip.

"Hold up kiddos. This is in fact a CHURCH retreat, don't you think we should, I don't know, pray or something?" Mark said with a chuckle. Everyone groaned and turned to look at Billie Joe, who looked just as dissapointed as they did.

"Fine okay. Dear god bless this food. Amen." Billie Joe said and Mark shrugged before letting everyone dig in.

"Great prayer Bill." Mark said and Billie Joe just laughed.

"Thanks I try." Billie Joe said while grabbing pizza.

Everyone took seats at the tables in the dining hall. Once everyone had finished and cleaned up everything Billie Joe stood on a chair to gain attention.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. I'm going to split everyone into two teams. These will be your teams for the entire weekend. All the team games that we play will result in points to the winning team. Whichever team has the most points by the end of our stay will win a massive surprise gift. Got it?" Billie Joe said and everyone nodded.

"I've already made a list so no complaining or asking if you can switch. You are permanently stuck on the team I assign you. Here we go." Billie Joe said as he dug through his pockets in search of his list. Once he found it he pulled it out and tried his best to unfold it.

"Team 1: Gerard, Pete, Spencer, Dallon, Ryan, Joe, Tyler, Jamia, Sarah. Team 2: Mikey, Ray, Andy, Brendon, Patrick, Josh, Ashley, Lindsey, Frank. Got it? Good." Billie Joe said and everyone split to go into their teams. Frank was dissapointed to not be on Gerard's team but figured it would be more fun to be against him.

"Now here's the first game we're gonna play. It's called Surprise Me. What we are going to do is separate the two teams and unleash you guys into the kitchen. Once there each team will have 45 minutes to create a sandwich using anything that they want. Then once the time is up you will bring your sandwiches to the judges table where our lovely friend Mark will eat both of them. The catch is that the winner is whoever has the absolute worst sandwich. Understand?" Billie Joe waited to see if there were any questions.

"So we can use anything in the kitchen?" Pete asked and Billie Joe nodded.

"Anything your heart desires. But it has to be a food item." Billie Joe said and Pete frowned slightly. Frank didn't want to know what he had in mind.

"Are you ready?" Billie Joe called out and everyone cheered.

"You have 45 minutes....begin!" Billie Joe called out and the two teams rushed into the kitchen at rapid speeds. Frank ran up next to Gerard and nudged his shoulder causing him to trip. He laughed and flipped Frank off before running to the pantry. Frank went and met up with the few people from his team gathered at a table.

"Okay so what are we thinking?" Lindsey asked and Frank had an idea.

"Here's what I think we should do. Let's start with poptarts for bread, then have mayo and mustard as a creamy sauce, topped with peanut butter and jalapenos, and then as a garnish add some marshmallows. Pop the sucker in the microwave for thirty seconds and serve with a side of celery and fish sticks." Frank had been planning to make a sandwich like this since last year when they had played this game.

"That sounds absolutely horrifying, lets do it." Ashley said and they decided who would get what. They then split and Frank ran to the pantry. He ran into Gerard while getting jalapenos.

"Going down Gee!" Frank called out with a grin and Gerard giggled.

"Then I'll be taking you down with me Frankie!" Gerard said before rushing back to his team with a bag of chips. Frank giggled and grabbed his assigned ingredients. Once he made it back to his table the rest of the team had gathered their ingredients.

"Okay so Josh you put the fish sticks in the oven and watch until they cook. Mikey start mixing the mayo and mustard together. Andy find as many jalapenos as you can and be ready to put all of them on the sandwich. Brendon and Ray the two of you need to get the peanut butter and add some seasonings to it for spice. Patrick and Ashley help Mikey add spices to his mixture as well. Lindsey you and I will go find the nastiest pop tarts. Got it?" Frank had taken charge and everyone nodded before starting their assignments. Frank ran with LIndsey to the pantry to pick out poptarts.

"So should we have two different pop tarts or the same ones?" Lindsey asked as they scanned the shelves.

"Yeah but like two that wouldn't go together at all." Frank said and Lindsey held up a box.

"Orange Creme?" Lindsey asked and Frank nodded. He then found a box that he couldn't even be sure it was real.

"Omg Scrambled Eggs?" Frank held it up and Lindsey laughed.

"Perfect." She said and they grabbed the boxes and ran back to their table.

When they got back everyone was ready and waiting for the bread. Frank grabbed a serving tray and placed the two pop tarts down with the frosting up. 

"Mayo and mustard sauce." Frank was handed a small plastic container with a reeking smell. He began to spread it on the pop tarts.

"What spices did you add?" Frank asked and Mikey giggled.

"Cinnamon and Salt." He said and Frank smiled.

"Jalapenos." Frank was handed a plate of jalapenos. He began to carefully pile them on top of the poptarts.

"Peanut butter." Again he was handed a nasty smelling container. Frank couldn't even recognize it as peanut butter. He began putting it all over the jalapenos to hold them in place.

"What did you add to these?" Frank asked to earn a smirk from Brendon.

"Wasabi and sugar. Lots and lots of wasabi." Brendon said and everyone began to maniacally giggle. Frank saw Gerard look towards them with a worried look and Frank just winked back at him. He could have sworn that Gerard was blushing as he looked away.

Frank then carefully put the two halves of the sandwich together. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

"Marshmallows." He was handed a bag of mini marshmallows. He then scattered them on top and around the sandwich. 

"Let's nuke it." Frank said as he took the tray to the microwave. He pushed it inside and set a timer for a minute. Once the microwave beeped he pulled the hot tray out and set it back down on the table. Everything had kinda melted together just like Frank had planned. The marshmallows had also melted giving it a melted covering.

"Okay now we need the fish sticks and celery." Frank said and Mikey handed him a plate containing golden fish sticks and celery.

Frank arranged them on the tray in the most artsy way possible. He checked the timer that Billie Joe had mad and realized they still had ten minutes.

"Who says we make a milkshake to help him wash it down?" Frank asked with a devilish grin. Everyone nodded and Frank thought of what they could make.

"Lets do this. Let's have a buttermilk base, hot sauce, wasabi, lemon juice, chocolate syrup, chicken nuggets, lucky charms, and cheese cubes." Frank said and everyone scattered to get stuff. Once they came back Frank began to put it all in the blender.

Once everything was blended he placed the contents in a non see through glass with a colorful bendy straw. It looked innocent enough but the smell alone made Frank almost throw up.

"I think we're done." Frank said and everyone high fived.

"Wait what about our team name?" Brendon asked and everyone turned to Frank.

"We should be called the Cellabration." Frank said and everyone nodded excitedly. Just as they finished the timer beeped signally the end of cooking time.

"Okay teams bring your sandwiches to the judges table. Make sure you know what is in it to tell the judges!" Billie Joe said. Frank grabbed the notepad that they had found with their 'recipe' written on it.

They took the tray up and set it down on the table in front of the judges. Frank had found a fancy tray with a lid so the sandwich and shake were concealed for the moment. Team 1 had their sandwich on a plate. But you could hardly even call it a sandwich.

"Team 1 what is your team name?" Billie Joe asked. Gerard stepped forward and cleared his throat before dramatically announcing the name.

"Team Youngblood." Gerard said and Billie Joe laughed.

"Creative. Now present us your sandwich and it's ingredients. Preferably after Mark had attempted to eat it so that what's in it is a surprise." Billie Joe said and Team Youngblood smiled.

"I'm gonna regret this." Mark said before picking up their sandwich and taking a big bite. Immediately he gagged but somehow managed to swallow and take another bite. Frank was surprised by his honesty in eating the entire sandwich. Once he had finished he looked like he was going to throw up.

"That sandwich was called America's Suiteheart. It was made out of everyone's favorite foods because why not. The bread was made of tortillas and the sauce in the middle was whipped cream and ketchup. The chunks were pickles, teddy grahams, banana slices, carrot slices, and grapes. We then covered the entire thing in nacho cheese and milk." Gerard smiled and Mark frowned.

"I think that was the worst thing I have ever eaten. Overall 8 out of 10." Mark said and Team Youngblood cheered. Frank was starting to get nervous. If his genius recipe didn't work his team would be pretty mad at him.

"Great job Youngbloods! Now team 2 present your dish." Bob said and Frank smiled before removing the lid to the tray.

Everyone's eyes got wide when they saw the sandwich and cup. Mark looked at Frank with fear in his eyes before slowly picking up the sandwich. With a gulp he took a big bite. Then he gagged and almost spit the sandwich in the trashcan. His eyes went wide and Frank knew that he was tasting the many flavors, especially wasabi. After a few minutes of calming down Mark took a massive bite of sandwich and finished the entire thing in three bites. He looked like he was about to die.

"Don't forget your shake. We made you a nice drink to wash everything down." Frank said with a grin and Mark looked like he was going to cry. He took the cup anyway and took a sip from the straw. He shuddered before swallowing. After a few minutes and several tears later he put the empty cup down on the table.

"Tell me what the fuck was in that." Mark said afterwards, his throat was raw and he wiped the few tears from his eyes. Frank smiled darkly.

"We are the Cellabration and I present to you our sandwich. It is made of some of the finest foods in the kitchen. The bread is scrambled egg and orange creme pop tarts. Then we have a mayo and mustard sauce with cinnamon and salt. Next is a thick layer of jalapenos and peanut butter, which was infused with wasabi and sugar. Finally it was topped melted marshmallows. The entire thing was put in the microwave to melt everything together and keep it piping hot. Served with fish sticks and celery." Frank smiled and Billie Joe, Hayley, Bob, and Mark were speechless.

"And the drink?" Hayley asked, curious on what they had poisoned Mark with.

"A Frank original. Buttermilk base followed by a shit ton of wasabi, hot sauce, lemon juice, chocolate syrup, chicken nuggets, lucky charms, and cheese cubes. All blended for your enjoyment." Frank said with a wink and Mark shuddered. Billie Joe then started to slow clap and eventually the entire room was clapping. Even Mark was even though he looked like he regretted it.

"Well I think we all know that the Cellabration won with 10 out of 10 points. Good job." Mark said and Frank headed back to his team giving everyone a high five. Billie Joe was laughing but then got everyone settled down.

"Okay guys that was fun but now is the best part...cleaning up the kitchen!" Billie Joe said and everyone groaned before shuffling to the kitchen to clean up. It wasn't that bad though.

After they had finished cleaning it was already midnight. Billie Joe ordered them all to go to sleep because they would need it. Frank and Gerard walked down to the cabin while Brendon walked with Ryan to his cabin. Once they made it to the cabin they both ran upstairs to get into their warm sheets.

"That was really fun." Gerard said as they grabbed their pajamas out of the drawers. Frank giggled at Gerard's superhero sweatpants.

"Yeah it was. I'm guessing you love batman huh." Frank said and Gerard definitely blushed this time. Frank giggled and grabbed his pajamas, a faded t shirt and puppy sweatpants. Gerard burst out laughing when he saw them.

"Omg you're one to talk." Gerard said and sat down on his bed while taking on his shoes. Frank giggled before facing his bead and taking off his shoes. Frank then realized that the bathroom was all the way downstairs and he wasn't sure if he should change down their or just change up here. He didn't Gerard would mind so he pulled off his shirt and threw it on his bed. He pulled on his t shirt and then started to slide out of his jeans. He felt eyes on him but didn't look back and make things awkward. He then pulled on his puppy pants and shoved his jeans into his drawer. When he turned around Gerard was watching him from his bead.

"Sorry, shit that was weird." Frank said and Gerard giggled.

"No it's fine." Gerard said and stood up before pulling off his shirt. Frank looked away but was still secretly looking out of the corner of his eyes. He had to admit, Gerard looked really hot without a shirt on. Frank pretended to rummage through his duffel bag as Gerard put on his t shirt. Then Frank watched as Gerard pulled off his jeans, which revealed that he lacked underwear. He then pulled on his pajama pants and fluffed his hair slightly. Frank waited a few seconds until Gerard coughed slightly giving him the okay to turn around.

Frank not so subtly checked Gerard out. Frank tried to tell himself it was an accident but both Frank and Gerard knew that it wasn't. Gerard blushed and Frank turned back to his bed and blushed as well.

"Not very subtly are you Frankie?" Gerard asked a smirk and Frank blushed even deeper before turning to face him. He had a clever comeback in his head but when he turned around Gerard was messing with his hair in the mirror that hung above his bed. Frank lost all train of thought as he watched the boy mess with his greasy locks. Frank had not so subtly developed a raging crush on this boy within 24 hours. 

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Frank said awkwardly while walking towards the stairs. Gerard nodded and Frank sprinted down the steps. After he had brushed his hair and teeth he walked back up the stairs meeting Gerard in the middle who was going down to the bathroom. He winked at Frank before skipping away and Frank felt his heart stop. This was certainly going to be a problem. Once Gerard came back upstairs Frank was already laying in his bed trying to fall asleep. Gerard giggled before crawling underneath his covers in the bed next to Frank. There was about two feet in between the beds.

"Goodnight Gerard." Frank said with a smile.

"Goodnight Frankie." Gerard said with a wink. Then they were quiet for a few minutes. Frank was just about to fall asleep when Gerard broke the silence.

"Frankie." Gerard said and Frank turned to face his bed.

"Hmmm?" Frank asked wanting to just go to sleep.

"Your gay is showing." Gerard said before flopping onto his side away from Frank and fell asleep. Frank was silent and felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. This wasn't the best way for him to fall asleep but oh well. Frank sighed and rolled onto his side to let darkness swallow him.

 

 

 

 

 

Frank was woken up with the weight of something on his lap. He opened his eyes to reveal Gerard straddling him and smirking. Before Frank could register what was going on Gerard pulled him into a kiss. Frank didn't ask questions and was quick to kiss back. He wasn't sure why Gerard was doing this but it was fine with him. Then Gerard pulled away with a grin.

"Morning Frankie." Gerard said and Frank smiled. Then Gerard started to slowly slide down Frank's body until his head was right above his crotch. Gerard started to trace Frank's hipbone.

"What are you doing Gerard?" Frank asked and Gerard just looked at him and smirked. He then slowly started to pull Frank's pants down until he was only in his boxers.

"Uhh Gee?" Frank asked again but received no response. Instead Gerard had his finger looped inside of Frank's boxers and was pulling them down very carefully. With one last grin Gerard pulled them down all the way and reached out to touch Franks-

"Frank wake up!" Brendon yelled as he poured a bucket of water on his bed. Frank leapt out, now cold and soaking wet, looking around the room. He couldn't believe it when he realized that he had been dreaming. Gerard was sitting on his bed giggling so hard that he was about to fall off. Brendon was smiling with a now empty bucket across from him.

"What in the actual fuck." Frank said shaking his head trying to get the water out of his hair. Brendon just laughed before walking down the stairs to put the bucket back where he found it. Meanwhile Gerard was still laughing his head off and Frank was just slightly pissed that he was enjoying this.

"It's not funny." Frank said with a pout that just made Gerard laugh even more. They stayed like that, Frank pouting and Gerard giggling out of control, for several minutes before Gerard finally calmed himself down. Frank had to admit that his laugh was adorable.

"It's just you-and then-the water-oh my god that was funny." Gerard said between giggles and Frank pushed him off the bed. He landed with a thud and then it was Frank's turn to laugh. When Gerard leapt back on the bed he didn't stop there. Instead he tackled Frank down onto the floor. It just so happened that Gerard ended up landing right on top of Frank with their lips only inches apart.

"Shit I'm sorry." Gerard said, the giggles gone and replaced with crimson cheeks, as he got off of Frank. Frank had stopped laughing as well and blushed a deep shade of pink.

"It's fine. I guess we should get dressed now." Frank said and Gerard nodded before walking to the drawers to get his clothes. Frank did the same and they ended up bumping each other on accident. Once Frank had gathered his clothes he started to pull off his shirt and sweatpants. Gerard did the same but this time he wasn't hiding from Frank. Instead he was standing directly in front of him. Frank tried to to watch as Gerard pulled off his shirt and dropped his pants, revealing his lack of underwear, and force his way into the tightest jeans Frank had ever seen. Frank could have sworn that Gerard was stealing glances of him as well but Frank couldn't be sure. They dressed quickly before heading downstairs to get breakfast.

In the dining hall everyone was chatting and eating pancakes when Frank and Gerard walked inside. Brendon was already sitting with Ryan and Billie Joe was walking around making sure everyone was there. When he saw Frank and Gerard he smiled before checking their names off. Both boys grabbed their food before sitting down at an empty table. The awkwardness was still between them so they ate silently.

"So uh did you sleep good?" Gerard asked and Frank shrugged. He had been sleeping fine up until his dream, which made his brain feel fuzzy.

"I was until rudely awakened." Frank said and Gerard blushed slightly.

"Don't hate me but it was my idea. I just made Brendon do it." Gerard said before taking a big bite of pancakes. Frank looked at him with rage and Gerard tried his hardest to avoid eye contact.

"You WHAT?" Frank said slightly louder than he intended. The entire room became silent and everyone was looking at the two of them. Gerard's face was practically purple he was blushing so hard and Frank just awkwardly waved at everyone.

"Nothing to see here carry on." Frank said and chatter erupted once more.

"Sorry." Frank mumbled and he continued to eat his pancakes. Gerard giggled when he spilt syrup on his shirt.

"You're quite giggly today." Frank said which made Gerard giggled even more.

"I had a really good dream I guess." Gerard said and Frank rolled his eyes. He honestly was acting like a six year old trapped in a teenager's body.

"What kind of dream?" Frank asked and Gerard's face became slightly pale before his cheeks flushed pink.

"Nothing." Gerard said once again avoiding Frank's glance.

"Come on tell me." Frank said poking Gerard's foot with his own. Gerard shook his head but after a few minutes of pleading he finally gave in.

"It's incredibly stupid." Gerard said and Frank shrugged.

"If it put you in such a good mood it had to have been." Frank said and Gerard huffed.

"Okay fine. So I was a princess locked away in a tower waiting for my prince to find me. Then when he finally arrived he didn't know how we could get down because there were no stairs and he had climbed up the wall but I had the idea that we just throw ourselves out of the window and hope for the best so we did and then I woke up just before we hit the ground." Gerard said and Frank almost choked on his pancakes.

"You were a princess?" Frank asked between giggles. Gerard just blushed and messed with his fork.

"Shut up. I was a pretty princess." Gerard said and Frank giggled even more.

"Well of course you were a pretty princess, I wouldn't have doubted it. Who was your prince?" Frank teased as Gerard kicked his foot playfully.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It was just a dream." Gerard said and Frank giggled even more.

"Whatever you say, princess." Frank said and Gerard stuck out his tongue at him. Just before Frank could say something back Billie Joe was back on his table getting the room to quiet down.

"Are you guys ready for another game?" Billie Joe called out and everyone cheered in response.

"Youngbloods take this side of the room and Cellabration take the other." Billie Joe said and the teams rushed to their sides. Once everyone was separated Billie Joe called out again.

"On the count of three you are going to take whatever food you can find on your side, and throw it at the other team. This is the official FOOD FIGHT!" Billie Joe shouted and the teams cheered. Frank was ready to throw pancakes at Gerard.

"One....Two.....THREE!" Billie Joe yelled and then immediately jumped off of the table and joined the Youngbloods. Frank grabbed a pancake off of the closest plate and launched it towards the other team. He managed to have it land in Joe's hair which resulted in a major death glare.

"Shit." Frank said before ducking as eggs came flying towards him. He giggled before standing up and trying to find Gerard. While he was searching he didn't notice the grits until they hit him square in the chest. He looked up to see Gerard prancing away giggling like a fool. Frank picked up a plate of biscuits before hurling them at him. One of them crashed into the back of Gerard's head catching him off guard. He turned around to see Frank waving and blowing him a kiss.

"Sorry PRINCESS!" Frank said and Gerard blushed before chucking an orange in Frank's direction. Miraculously Frank caught the orange which surprised Gerard before throwing it back at him. Gerard put his hands up defensively trying to protect himself and caught the orange on accident. The face that he made afterwards made Frank was to scream it was so adorable.

"I caught it!" Gerard squealed as he held up the orange for Frank to see. Frank felt his heart melt at how cute he was being right now without even trying. Frank wanted to run up and give him a hug but instead he just sent him two thumbs up.

"Good job princess!" He said and Gerard smiled before tossing the orange back to Frank. Frank caught it easily and tossed it back. They ended up ditching the food fight altogether and instead just threw the orange back and forth.

"HALT!" Billie Joe called eventually and everyone stopped throwing food. Frank didn't hear him at first and threw the orange back to Gerard, who caught it before looking at Billie Joe.

"I'm surveying the damage to both sides and I think that the Cellabration has claimed another victory!" Billie Joe said and Frank cheered along with the rest of his team. 

"Okay so here's the deal. Since the Cellabration lost the Youngbloods have to clean up this mess. Once the room is spotless everyone will split for free time. Meet back here at noon for lunch. You are dismissed!" Billie Joe said and as the Cellabration left the room laughing the Youngbloods mumbled and started to clean up.

Frank and Brendon walked back to their cabin laughing about how funny it was watching Billie Joe get covered in pancakes and syrup. Once they had made it inside Frank ran over to start another fire. Brendon crashed on the couch and pulled out his phone to see what other people were doing during free time. Frank knew that after lunch they would have free time again until dinner. He was planning on using that time to take a nap.

"Hey so Patrick, Lindsey, and Ashley are planning on going to the zip line. Do you want to go?" Brendon asked and Frank shrugged.

"I don't know. What are you and Ryan going to do?" Frank asked and Brendon shrugged.

"Hey what if you, Gerard, Ryan and I went to play gaga?" Brendon said with a grin and Frank perked up. Brendon knew how much Frank loved gaga.

"Hell yes." Frank said and Brendon smiled.

 

 

 

 

 

The four of them were walking down the path to the gaga pen. Frank was trying to explain the rules to Gerard who had never played before. It was quite simple. Two of them would be in the pit while the other two would be outside of it. The two people in the middle would have a ball that they would be rolling and trying to hit the other person's legs with. They were allowed to roll it and bounce it on the walls to hit their legs but nothing else. Once someone's legs were hit then one person on the outside would jump in to take their place. It would repeat until they grew tired of the game. Gerard understood quickly and by the time they had made it he was ready to play.

"Let us start with the lovely couple first." Frank said and Brendon and Ryan jumped into the pit. Frank handed Brendon the ball and counted them off. Once it started Gerard and Frank watched the two boys run in circles.

Frank noticed that while Brendon just aggressively hurled the ball at Ryan, Ryan would plan out his moves to bounce off the walls rather than a direct hit. After a few minutes Brendon was hit and jumped out. Gerard replaced him and got hold of the ball. Ryan was trying his hardest to keep the ball bouncing on the walls and Gerard took a different approach. Unlike Brendon his direct hits were sharper and faster. Ryan was out within two minutes. Frank jumped in and dodged the ball that was coming his way. He caught it and plotted his next move. With one sidestep he faked throwing the ball right and ended up shooting it left, and it almost hit Gerard's ankle but he moved away at the last minute.

"Good aim Iero." Gerard said with a smirk as he launched the ball at Frank's feet. Frank jumped at the last second and giggled when he picked up the ball before shooting it at Gerard.

"Nice dodge princess." Frank said just as Gerard caught the ball. He blushed slightly and rolled the ball towards Frank. Frank jumped out of the way and bounced it off of the back wall, grazing Gerard's ankles. Gerard stuck out his tongue at Frank before jumping out of the pit. Brendon jumped in with a murderous glance in his eyes. Frank was ready and made the ball ricochet off of the wall three times before coming back his way. He then rolled it at Brendon who caught it at lightning speed before directing it at him. Frank jumped and grabbed the ball before circling the pit once. Brendon side stepped along with him. They circled each other for a few seconds before Frank quickly shot the ball. It just barely touched Brendon's foot and he smiled. Brendon flipped him off with a chuckle before jumping out. Frank was the reigning champion of gaga.

They played for a few hours before finally checking the time. It was 11:59 according to Frank's phone.

"Shit we gotta go." Frank said and the four of them sprinted back to the dining hall. When they got there they were greeted with another shower of glitter.

"What the fuck not again." Frank groaned as he shook out his hair. Brendon and Gerard were giggling while Ryan was spitting out the glitter that got in his mouth.

"We like our glitter, and revenge." Pete called out before skipping to the lunch line. Frank rolled his eyes and joined the line next to Gerard. It was mac and cheese with ham and green beans. Frank. being a vegetarian, got everything except for the ham.

"Good game today princess." Frank said once he sat down next to Gerard. Gerard blushed as he took a bite of his green beans.

"Are you really going to start calling me that?" He asked and Frank nodded with a grin.

"You bet...princess." He said before taking a bite of mac and cheese.

They ate and talked before Billie Joe stood up on his favorite table.

"You all did a good job getting here on time EXCEPT for our glittery friends. I expect everyone to be prompt for dinner because we have a busy scedule planned for tonight. If I were you I would go and get some rest this afternoon. Be back here at 7. You are dismissed!" He called out and Frank and Gerard stood up from their tables. They walked back to the cabin together while Brendon and Ryan headed back to Ryan's cabin. Frank and Gerard would have the entire place to themselves.

"So I was thinking about taking a nap what about you?" Frank asked once they made it inside. Gerard nodded and yawned slightly.

"I think I will as well. Are you sleeping down here or upstairs?" He asked and Frank thought for a minute. He could either sleep next to the warm fire or up in his toasty bed.

"I think I'm going to make a blanket fort next to the fire and sleep there." Frank said and Gerard's eyes grew wide.

"Can I join you in the blanket fort?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded with a grin.

"Of course princess. It can be your castle." Frank said and Gerard blushed. They gathered blankets and Frank started a roaring fire before building the best fort he had ever seen. Once they were finished they both climbed inside and lay down next to each other. It was a tight fit and they were almost pressed together, but there was about a foot in between them.

"Cozy." Gerard said as he snuggled into the pillow he had brought with him.

"Anything for you princess." Frank said while doing the same with his pillow. Gerard blushed again and Frank giggled.

They closed their eyes and within seconds were asleep. Frank wasn't sure how long he was asleep but was woken up to the sounds of mumbling. He opened his eyes and checked his phone. They it was 3 and they had slept for three hours so far. Gerard was mumbling about something in his sleep and Frank smiled. He was adorable when he slept. Frank was about to go back to sleep when he heard Gerard mumble his name. Frank perked up and listened to see if anything he said made sense.

"Frankie..........yeah like that.............mmmhhmmmm........right there........fuck." Gerard said and Frank giggled. It sounded like Gerard was enjoying himself but Frank didn't want to jump to conclusions. Frank was about to ignore it when he heard Gerard moan quietly.

"Fuck Frankie...........so good...........fuck............mmmmhhmmmmm." Gerard said and moaned again. Frank didn't doubt it this time. He was blushing even though Gerard couldn't see him. He wasn't sure if he should wake him now or let him keep going. The noises Gerard was making was making Frank start to get aroused and the worst thing that could happen would to have Gerard wake up and see him like this. Frank closed his eyes and tried to block out the moans coming from Gerard.

"I'm.............I'm your princess.............so good Frankie..............oh my god." Gerard said and moaned again. Frank was painfully aware of the tightness in his jeans at this point. He considered leaving the tent to go fix his problem but he wanted to see what else Gerard was going to say. 

"Fuck I'm yours................be my prince................ughhhhh." Gerard moaned again, this time it sounded like it was straight out of a porno. Frank couldn't stand it anymore and slowly inched his way out of the fort. He ran to the bathroom and dealt with his problem. When he came back Gerard was still mumbling but this time it was quieter. Frank crawled into the fort once more and lay down next to Gerard.

"I love you Frankie............princess...........yours." Gerard finally grew quieter and Frank's heart leapt out of his chest when he heard those words come out of Gerard's lips. He knew that this was just a dream for him but it still made him blush and smile. Frank then closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

When they both woke up it was dark outside and Gerard was snuggled into Frank's side and Frank had his arms wrapped around him. At first Frank didn't realize it and neither did Gerard. Then it hit them what they were doing and the split apart in the blink of an eye.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Gerard said and he blushed a deep shade of purple. Frank giggled and shrugged.

"It's fine." He said and Gerard shivered slightly. 

"Are you cold?" Frank asked and Gerard sheepishly nodded. Even though they were under a ton of blankets and next to a still roaring fire.

"Come here then." Frank said with open arms. Gerard gave him a questionable look before scooting back into Frank's arms and snuggling down. Then Frank wrapped his arms back around Gerard and they lay together happily. It felt like years before Frank's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Brendon.  
  


foreheadman: get your sorry ass down to the dining hall you and gerard are about thirty minutes late  
  


Frank's face paled when he realized that Brendon was right. He pulled his arms free and Gerard crawled out of the fort with him. Frank quickly put out the fire as Gerard grabbed their shoes and jackets. They then sprinted to the dining hall.

When they walked into the hall Frank was expecting a cloud of glitter to surround them. He was surprised when instead they were greeted with a silent dining hall staring at the two of them.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Billie Joe asked with a smirk as Frank and Gerard blushed deeply avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"We built a blanket fort and took a nap." Frank said and the room erupted into giggles. Frank looked at Gerard who was laughing as well. 

"Well since you two are so late it looks like you are going to have to sit on the chairs of lame. Come and join me up here." Billie Joe said gesturing at the chairs on the table he was standing on. Frank and Gerard walked over and sat down in the chairs and Billie Joe placed two party hats on their heads.

"You have to sit here for the entire dinner period. You can eat while we play the next game." Billie Joe said and Frank and Gerard both sighed. They knew this was coming.

So they sat there while everyone else joked and ate their dinner happily, occasionally smirking at the two of them.

"So did you have a good nap?" Frank asked Gerard after a few minutes and Gerard blushed.

"Yeah. Did you?" He said and Frank giggled.

"I did. I had a pretty interesting dream. Did you have any dreams?" Frank asked with a smirk and Gerard's blush grew darker.

"You could say that." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"What was it about princess." Frank said and Gerard shook his head.

"Nothing important." He said and Frank smirked. 

"Hey Gerard guess what." He said with a grin and Gerard looked at his with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked and Frank grinned even more.

"You talk in your sleep." Frank said and Gerard's face turned whiter then a sheet. He looked down at the ground and Frank giggled like a little girl. Gerard didn't look at him at all and kept his eyes glued to the floor.

 

 

 

 

"And the Youngbloods take their first victory!" Billie Joe called out while Frank and Gerard ate their dinner. Due to their punishment they hadn't gotten a chance to play hide and seek. It sounded stupid but was Frank's favorite game because they were allowed to use the entire dining hall and main hall to hide in. It was a massive building with hundreds of good spots. But Frank was glad that he got to have dinner with Gerard, especially after making him incredibly embarrassed about his dream.

"Are you serious about me talking in my sleep?" Gerard asked as they ate alone at their usual table. Frank grinned and Gerard huffed.

"It sounded pretty hot." Frank said with a wink and Gerard blushed while looking down at his plate.

"It was." Gerard said in barely a whisper hoping Frank wouldn't hear. Of course Frank did hear and began laughing.

"Fuck Frankie.......mmmmhhhmmmmm.....fuck." Frank teased and Gerard turned beet red. He giggled as Gerard struggled to avoid eye contact and eat.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Frank asked knowing that Gerard would either blush or punch him. Gerard did both and Frank giggled once more.

"Why would I tell you about it? That's creepy." Gerard said and Frank blushed slightly. It was kinda weird but Frank wanted to know if Gerard liked him like that or if it was just a dream.

"I was just wondering. I mean I heard my name multiple times so I had the right to ask." Frank said with a smirk and Gerard blushed.

"Well you asked and I said no. Why do you want to know about it anyway?" Gerard asked and Frank giggled.

"Because it was obvious what you thinking about. I'm just curious that's all." Frank said nudging Gerard's foot. Gerard looked up at him, his cheeks still pink in the cutest way possible, and grinned.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Gerard said with a giggle and Frank pouted but decided to drop it. He was getting nowhere with this.

"Whatever princess. I'll just wait until you fall asleep again to find out." Frank said with a wink and Gerard's cheeks were crimson.

"Okay are you two finished?" Billie Joe said while he was walking towards their table. They nodded and he smiled.

"We're about to start commando....are you ready for the best night of your life?" Billie Joe asked with a smirk. Frank nodded enthusiastically. Gerard hesitantly nodded, unaware of the epic game they were about to begin.

"Follow me to the hq." Billie Joe said and the three of them left the dining hall and walked to a classroom just down the hallway. Inside everyone was lounging about laughing and talking. When Billie Joe entered the room it became silent.

"As you may know these two fools were late. But now that they have finished dinner we can begin commando. Split into your two teams. Youngbloods over here and Cellabration over there." Billie Joe said and everyone scattered into their proper places.

"So tonight we are going to play my personal favorite game and it's called commando. It's pretty simple. Both teams will be given a mask of sorts that they will have to hide in their area. When the whistle blows then they will send out three hunters to try and find the mask. Meanwhile the rest of the group will be defending the mask. If someone from the opposite team gets close to the mask then the home team will try and tag that person. If they are tagged then they will have to stay in jail for the rest of the game. If all three hunters are trapped in jail then they have no way of getting the mask. Whoever gets the other team's mask into their territory first wins. Get it?" Billie Joe said and everyone nodded.

"It's basically capture the flag then?" Mikey asked and Billie Joe nodded.

"The only difference is there are only three people allowed into enemy territory. Otherwise it's the same." Billie Joe said and Mikey nodded.

"So here are our two masks. Cellabration you get the monkey head and Youngbloods you get the unicorn. Here is where we are dividing the territories." Billie Joe said and pulled out a map of the building they were in. There was a dotted line splitting the building in half.

"Youngbloods get the kitchen and dining hall, Cellabration gets this hallway and classrooms. It's straight down the middle and evenly dispersed." Billie Joe said and everyone nodded.

"Now I'm giving both teams five minutes to hide the mask, decide who is the three hunters, the jail guard, and who guards the mask. Begin!" Billie Joe said and the teams scattered. Frank grabbed the mask and sprinted down the hallway. The rest of the team followed behind him until they ran into a classroom at the very end of the hall. When they made it inside Frank shut the door and looked around for a place to put the mask. He ended up shoving it underneath a table and turned to face the group.

"So who wants to guard the mask. We can only have two people in the room." Frank said and Lindsey and Andy raised their hands.

"Okay who wants to do jail?" Ray's hand shot up.

"Door and hall guards?" Josh, Patrick, and Ashley volunteered.

"That leaves Mikey, Brendon, and I to be hunters." Frank said and everyone nodded.

"Perfect. Let's make jail on the opposite end of the hall. Other then that go to your spots so we are ready." Frank said and they all went to their places. Brendon, Frank, and Mikey walked to the line that divided the territories. Billie Joe, Hayley, Bob, and Mark were all standing there talking. Gerard, Pete, and Jamia were standing at the edge of their sides, obviously the hunters.

"Are you ready to lose princess?" Frank said teasingly at Gerard. Gerard laughed and Pete and Jamia giggled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Jamia asked and Frank giggled.

"Little princess of here is going down." Frank said and Gerard rolled his eyes.

"They're so cute together." Pete said to Jamia and Frank and Gerard blushed.

"What are you talking about." Frank asked and Pete grinned.

"Well aren't you two together?" Pete asked and Frank shook his head.

"Well you should." Jamia said and Frank shook his head again.

"Are you ready teams?!" Bob yelled and matching cries could be heard from the entire building. 

"Three...Two....One!" Hayley called and Billie Joe blew a whistle. Frank held back as Pete sprinted into their hallway. Mikey chased after him and they dissapeared down the hall, towards the jail. Jamia and Brendon were watching each other and testing to see how far they could get onto the other side before jumping back. Gerard and Frank were giggling and watching to see what the other would do. 

"So long, princess." Frank said with a grin before sprinting into the other side. He could hear Gerard giggling behind him.

"Was that a Han Solo reference?" He said and Frank laughed.

"You bet!" He said as he sprinted into the dining hall. Immediately he looked around to see where the guards were. Ryan jumped out from behind a door and started towards Frank. Before Frank turned to sprint back to his side he saw that the light was on in the kitchen and Sarah was standing guard outside. Frank dodged Gerard, Ryan, and Tyler as he sprinted back to his side. Brendon and Jamia were out of sight at this point and Frank heard a yell coming from the jail.

Ryan and Tyler had retreated back to their posts and Gerard stood panting on the line. 

"You're fast." Gerard said between deep breaths.

"Only when I need to be." Frank said with a wink before heading towards the jail. He found Ray guarding both Pete and Jamia. Brendon and Mikey were high fiving.

"Already? I'm dissapointed in you two." Frank said with a giggled looked towards Pete and Jamia. They both shrugged as they sat tied to plastic chairs. Ray always took his guarding duty seriously.

"Okay you two let's make a plan for our next move." Frank said and Brendon and Mikey smiled.

"Wait, if the three of you are in here, who's guarding Gerard?" Pete asked and Frank paled. Then they heard a yell coming from the other end of the hall. Frank, Brendon, and Mikey sprinted out of the door and down the hall. They saw Gerard running back into his line. His hands were empty and Patrick chased him until he crossed the line.

"Guys watch him!" Ashley yelled before going back to her post. Frank ran into the room with the mask and saw Lindsey and Andy standing protective around the table. 

"That was close. He came in here but I don't think he saw it." Andy said and Frank nodded before walking out of the door and meeting Brendon and Mikey in the hall.

"So the best thing we can do it run in one at a time. If we can we should try and distract the other guards while one person sneaks into the room." Frank said and Mikey and Brendon nodded.

"I'll go in first to distract the first wave." Mikey said and Brendon nodded.

"Then I'll go in and distract whoever is last." Brendon said.

"I'll go last and try and get the flag. Whatever you do don't get tagged if you can help it. Just be distracting." Frank said and they all nodded. Then they snuck to the line where nobody was standing. Frank knew that Gerard was either guarding inside or in their side. At the moment he was going to have to rely on their guards. 

"Good luck Mikey." Frank said as Mikey ran into the territory. Immediately Ryan and Tyler jumped out. Ryan yelled for backup and Sarah came around the corner. Mikey sprinted down the hallway and the four of them dissapeared. After a few minutes Brendon waved to Frank before running onto the other side. He started yelling and went down the same hallway that Mikey had gone on. Frank watched as Dallon snuck down the hall after him. Frank counted and knew that there was only three people left on the other team, Gerard, Spencer, and Joe. Based on what he could guess Spencer was in the kitchen guarding the mask and Joe would be the jail guard. With one last breath Frank ran silently onto the other side.

Frank made it to the kitchen door without being caught. He hid behind the door and found a plate sitting on the floor. He picked it up and threw it across the floor, where is shattered. He waited silently and watched as Spencer cautiously looked outside the door to see if anyone was there. Frank prayed that he would leave the room to investigate, and he did just that walking down the hallway. Frank slipped into the kitchen and found the mask sitting on top of the counter. He grabbed it and sprinted out of the kitchen and down the hall. He made it across the line and wanted to jump up and scream, but instead collided with Gerard. When they both stood up Frank saw that Gerard was holding his team's mask. Frank smirked when he pointed down to the floor where they were clearly on Frank's side.

"I tagged you." Frank said poking Gerard's shoulder. Gerard pouted and stuck his tongue out at Frank.

"I believe that is mine." Frank said reaching out for the mask in Gerard's hands. Gerard giggled and handed the monkey head to him.

"I guess this means I go to jail now huh." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"Let me escort you there my love." Frank said and dramatically put his arm out for Gerard to link his with. They then walked down the hall and into the classroom. Jamia and Pete groaned as Gerard was tied to a chair.

"Great job Frank!" Ray said when he noticed the two masks in his hands. 

"If you don't mind I'm going to go and claim our victory." Frank said with a giggle.

"See you later princess." Frank said with a wink towards Gerard as he skipped out of the door and down the hallway. He made it to the classroom and slammed the two masks on the table. Everyone cheered and called Billie Joe's name. He came into the room minutes later and smiled.

"Team Cellabration takes the win!" Billie Joe called out and soon everyone was walking into the classroom. The Youngbloods were groaning and the Cellabration was laughing and cheering.

"Now everyone go back to your cabins. It's way past your bedtimes." Billie Joe said and Frank checked his clock. He couldn't believe that it was already midnight. He and Gerard walked back to the cabin and when they made it inside saw that their blanket fort was still there. 

"Wanna sleep there tonight?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded his head with a smile. They ran upstairs and changed into their pajamas before skipping back down and crawling into the tent. This time they had brought more pillows and blankets. They heard Brendon come into the cabin and laugh.

"Goodnight you two." Brendon said before walking upstairs.

Gerard and Frank then snuggled down into their blankets before looking at each other.

"Goodnight Frank." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"Sweetdreams princess. Have fun." Frank said with a wink and Gerard blushed before closing his eyes. Frank closed his eyes and waited for sleep.

 

 

 

 

Frank giggled when he woke up in the middle of the night. He heard Gerard mumbling and his eyes snapped open. He rolled over to face Gerard, who was much closer than before. Frank listened to what he was saying and smiled.

"Frankie.........yes Frankie..........right.........mmmmmmmm." Gerard moaned softly almost like a kitten.

"Please........yes..........Frankie........uhuhuhuhuhuh." Gerard said and let out a pornographic moan that made Frank feel hot and bothered. Gerard kept going until it finally seemed that whatever was going on had calmed down. Frank was surprised at how long it had been going on.

"right there........right there......Frankie......I'm gonna......" This time when Gerard moaned Frank was scared that Brendon was going to hear him. Frank certainly wasn't going to be able to go to sleep after that. He then was faced with the decision of attempting sleep or messing with Gerard. Frank decided on the latter.

Frank scooted as close to Gerard as he could without touching him. He knew that this could possibly ruin their friendship if Gerard woke up but he was praying that he wouldn't. Frank gently reached out and cupped Gerard's cheek in his hand. He then leaned close and kissed Gerard gently before pulling away. Just as he had hoped Gerard moaned softly into the kiss.

"Frankie....." Gerard said and Frank giggled. He then traced down Gerard's chest with his finger, starting at the neck and going all the way until just above his pant line. Gerard groaned annoyingly, almost like he had wanted Frank to go farther. Frank then took his fingers and ghosted them over Gerard's crotch and Gerard moaned with pleasure at the touch. Frank could see, and feel, that Gerard was hard and Frank giggled. He traced the outline on Gerard's pant and Gerard moaned again. Then Frank began to gently palm him through his sweatpants. Gerard made all kinds of noises that had Frank wanted to cry. He really was the hottest guy that Frank had ever met. Lust took over him and he kissed Gerard again while rubbing him down. Gerard kissed back slightly and Frank felt him waking up. At this point he didn't care and began to kiss him more and even slip his hand into Gerard's pants. Of course Gerard was wearing no underwear and Frank began to jerk him off without warning. Gerard's eyes snapped open but closed quickly as he melted into Frank's touch. While still kissing him Frank began to get faster and faster until Gerard came apart in his hand. Frank kissed him one last time before pulling his hand out and crawling out of the tent. He made his way to the bathroom where he jerked himself off and washed his hands. When he came back into the tent Gerard was staring with wide eyes at the ceiling of the fort.

"Frank....did you just....did that......am I still dreaming?" Gerard asked and Frank giggled. He was much calmer than he thought he would, or should, be.

"No that wasn't a dream." Frank said as he looked at Gerard. Gerard turned to face him and his face was pale.

"Then why did it happen?" Gerard asked and Frank thought for a minute. Why did he do it?

"Because you were making these noises and...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Its just I was woken up to you making these sounds and I heard my name and...well yeah." Frank said embarrassed and wanting to throw himself off a cliff. What if he had just ruined his relationship with Gerard?

"I mean it's not like I didn't enjoy it...I just wanted to know why you did it." Gerard said hesitantly, choosing every word carefully.

"You liked it?" Frank asked and Gerard giggled.

"Yeah...a lot." Gerard said with a blush and Frank smiled.

"So are you mad at me?" Frank asked and Gerard shook his head.

"No. I mean if I can be honest I've been wanting that for forever." Gerard said and looked at Frank before blushing and looking away. Frank took his hand and cupped Gerard's face before turning it to face his. He moved closer to Gerard like he had been earlier.

"Oh yeah?" Frank asked and Gerard swallowed before nodding.

"Yeah." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"Well then I guess you'll like this as well." Frank said before pulling Gerard into a kiss.

 

 

 

 

"Gerard! Frank! I don't want you two to be late again!" Brendon shouted on his way down the stairs. He peeked into the fort they had made and smiled when he saw them cuddled into one another. He had been waiting for them to realize that they had huge crushes on one another. Brendon quickly snapped a picture on his phone before heading to the dining hall for breakfast. He had a surprise to show everyone before the two of them made it up there.

Frank woke up about ten minutes later and he nudged Gerard awake.

"Wake up princess we're late again." Frank said with a giggle. Gerard smiled and opened his eyes groggily.

"Did last night really happen?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled before kissing him again.

"You tell me." Frank said when they broke apart and Gerard giggled. Then they rushed upstairs and threw on some clothes before running to the dining hall. Surprise surprise they were late again. When they walked into the pavilion, instead of being greeted by something being thrown on them or a table of shame they were greeted with applause from everyone in the room. Frank and Gerard were confused and looked around. Billie Joe was laughing at their confused faces.

"Looks like the sleeping beauties have arrived! Billie Joe said and everyone laughed. Frank and Gerard continued to look around with confused glances.

"Your roommate told us that you two were sleeping like logs when he left. He also shared this photo with us and it was so cute that we pardoned your tardiness." Billie Joe said and held up Brendon's phone for the two boys to see. On the small screen was an image of the two of them cuddled together in their blanket fort. The both blushed and looked away while the hall was filled with giggles.

"I CALLED IT!" Jamia called from the table she was sitting at and everyone laughed.

"Called what?" Frank asked and literally everyone in the room except for himself and Gerard rolled their eyes.

"The two of you dating! Duh." Jamia said and Frank blushed. He looked at Gerard who was blushing as well. They had never actually said they were dating.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded while everyone awwwed in their seats. Then someone, Frank was almost certain it was Pete, started a chant and everyone joined in.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The group was calling and Frank turned to Gerard and cupped his face before pulling him into a kiss. Gerard kissed back and when they broke apart they were both giggling and smiling at one another while the crowd cheered loudly.

"You two are actual OTP goals!" Hayler said which made both of them blush harder.

"Well now that everyone's OTP is real I think it's time we packed up the cabins and load the vans." Mark said which made everyone boo.

"Sorry guys but I think he is right. We have a long drive ahead of us until we make it back home." Billie Joe said and everyone nodded. Frank and Gerard grabbed a muffin before heading back to their cabin where they took down the blanket fort and packed their bags. Once they had all three finished they took their things to the van where they met Lindsey, Jamia, Ryan, and Billie Joe putting away their stuff as well.

"Let's load up and head out." Billie Joe said and everyone piled into the van. This time Frank and Gerard were in the way back, Lindsey was in the middle with Jamia, and Brendon was in the front with Ryan behind him. They then pulled out of the parking lot and got on the highway.

"So Gerard, final thoughts on Camp Chip?" Billie Joe asked from the front seat and Gerard looked at Frank with a smile.

"Perfect." Gerard said and Billie Joe laughed. Gerard and Frank then laced their fingers together and snuggled down into the seats. Before Frank knew it they both had dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

And thank god Gerard didn't have any dreams because that would be hard to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest one shot I have written! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know in the comments what you think about it! Hopefully I can post regularly this week but I can't make any promises. <3 <3 <3


	18. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Church Group

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I've updated anything.....oh my  
> To be fair I was sick....but most of it was just putting this off until later  
> Sorry bout that......  
> ANYWAY This is somewhat of a sequel to Church Group so if you liked that one then I hope you like this one!  
> If not then the next one shot will be something new so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I hope you like this! <3 <3 <3

Gerard and Frank attacked each other in a giant hug once they noticed each other across the dining hall. Gerard had guessed that Frank was coming this year but hadn't got his hopes up. But here he was hugging Gerard until he couldn't breathe with a massive smile on both of their faces.

"I missed you babe." Frank said once they pulled away and Gerard blushed slightly.

"Missed you more." Gerard said as he linked his fingers with Franks and they began to walk to the buffet line to get dinner. 

"So when did you get here today?" Gerard asked as they walked to the line designated for camp counselors. 

"Around 1:00 ish. What about you?" Frank said and he grabbed a plate for both himself and Gerard. Gerard tried to remember when he and Mikey had pulled up in his crappy car but he couldn't remember.

"I don't know. Later then that for sure but I don't remember." Gerard said and took the plate that Frank held out to him. They went down the line getting whatever they wanted to eat before flashing their counselor badge at the lady at the register. She smiled and they turned to find a table to sit at.

"Should we sit with the kids or wait a minute?" Frank asked and Gerard shrugged. They were working at Camp Chip for the summer as counselors and this was the first week of camp. The age group ranged from 5th to 8th grade and Frank and Gerard weren't that much older then the kids were. They had just graduated high school after all.

"Let's give the kids some time to get to know each other before we get to know them." Gerard said and he and Frank walked to find a table for themselves. Once they sat down at an empty one they were joined by two other counselors, Billie Joe and Bob.

"Hey guys it's good to see you two back here. Have you already checked in with Mark?" Billie Joe asked and Frank nodded.

"Yeah I went and talked to him when I got here. What about you Gerard?" Frank asked turning to Gerard who nodded as well.

"Yeah Mikey and I checked in also." Gerard said before taking a bite of his grilled cheese sandwich.

"Awesome. After dinner then everyone is meeting in the Rec building to seperate into cabin groups. I'm pretty sure you two are in the same group but I'm not sure." Billie Joe said and Frank and Gerard both nodded. The Billie Joe stood up and waved goodbye before walking over to another table of counselors. Bob stayed behind and started eating the food on his plate that he had brought with him.

"So are you guys excited? A whole summer stuck here with young children....it really is enthralling." Bob said sarcastically and Frank and Gerard laughed.

"Yeah I'm pumped to meet all the young ones. Today's youth will find that I'm what they call... relatable." Frank said and Gerard scoffed.

"Yeah right. More like you're gonna try convert them all into miniature Pete Wentz's." Gerard said and both Frank and Bob burst into laughter.

"I think Billie Joe and Mark would have a heart attack if there was another Pete Wentz." Bob said and Frank nodded.

"But wouldn't it be fun for Pete and the younger version of himself to team together to take on the camp. Imagine it, non stop pranking, jokes like a second language, all the sarcasm..." Frank trailed off between his giggles. Gerard had to admit that no matter how terrifying it sounded, it would actually be pretty funny to see.

"Whatever...whoever it might be, they're stuck in your cabin." Bob said before shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

 

 

 

"BANANAS UNITE!" Frank yelled as his and Gerard's cabin group marched along the trail to the rec building. Immediately all six of their kids stopped in their tracks and threw their arms into a straight line above their head. Gerard giggled at Frank matching their pose with a serious look on his face. Then Frank turned to Gerard and waited for him to 'unite' with the rest of them. Gerard did as he was told and put his arms in the air.

"Peel banana peel peel banana. Peel banana peel peel banana." Frank and the kids began to slowly pull their hands down their sides as if they were 'peeling' a human banana. Gerard giggled but followed Frank's motions.

"Slice banana slice slice banana. Slice banana slice slice banana." This time everyone made a slicing movement with their hands like there was a chopping block in front of them. Gerard knew what was coming next and braced himself making sure he was a few feet away from everyone.

"GO BANANAS GO GO BANANAS! GO BANANAS GO GO BANANAS!" Frank yelled and the kids started to jump around and dance like crazy. Gerard couldn't stop laughing as he looked over to see Frank madly jumping in circles flailing his arms like a lunatic. Once everyone had settled down they started walking along the path to the rec building like nothing had happened. Frank and Gerard laced their fingers together and they both giggled about Frank's cheer.

 

 

 

"I swear Tim if you eat that marshmallow I'm gonna throw up." Bob said from across the campfire circle as one of his kids picked up a marshmallow that had fallen onto an ant pile. The kid, Tim, shrugged and while keeping strong eye contact with Bob popped the marshmallow in his mouth with a smile. Bob cringed and turned away while pretending to gag. Tim giggled as he chewed the goopy mess and kids around he started to back away in disgust.

"What? It's the five second rule!" Tim said once he had chewed and swallowed but nobody listened they were all to grossed out. 

Meanwhile Frank and Gerard had been making s'mores for their group. Everyone had tried to make their own but Frank and Gerard managed to make perfect s'mores each time.

"Here babe eat this." Frank said while popping a tiny marshmallow into Gerard's mouth. Gerard giggled and took a big marshmallow and pushed it into Franks. They both giggled before starting to make s'mores of their own.

After everyone had stuffed themselves with marshmallows and chocolate Mark stood up in front of the campfire.

"So as you all know a tradition here at Camp Chip is the telling of the campfire story. This year it is my pleasure to introduce to you our storyteller...Mr.Billie Joe Armstrong." Mark said and everyone clapped while Billie Joe stood up to take Mark's place.

"It's an honor really. Anyway so Once Upon a Time there was a young boy who quite honestly scared everyone he ever met. He would trick and prank everyone day in a day out without fail no matter what day it was. His jokes never ceased and were never really funny yet everyone laughed. This boy sounds nice right? Wrong for this boy was also the kind of boy that you would find pouring glitter onto your head to wake you up in the morning or add hot sauce to your coffee. He lurked around every corner waiting for the perfect opportunity to mess with you. This boy, this terrifying boy, his name was Pete Wentz." Billie Joe said and Gerard giggled. Just then there was a rustling in a bush behind Billie Joe and a figure jumped out from behind them. Everyone screamed slightly before Gerard recognized the face of the boy standing next to Billie Joe.

"Pete!" Gerard said and Pete smiled and waved at the group. 

"Hey guys! Did I scare you?" Pete asked with a smirk and several kids nodded while others laughed.

"Welcome back to camp Pete." Billie Joe said giving Pete a hug. Pete smiled and hugged back.

"So who are the troublemakers here?" Pete asked looking around at the group of kids there. Frank stood up and walked over to one of the boys and pointed at his head.

"This guy is the future Pete Wentz I promise." Frank says and Pete walks over with a smirk.

"So are you willing to carry out my legacy?" Pete asks and the boy smiles.

"You got it." The boy says and Pete gives him a high five.

"Now...who is ready for a REAL campfire story!" Pete said turning to face the fire and everyone raised their hands.

"Well where shall I begin....Once upon a time...." Pete began.

By the time Pete had finished his scary story everyone was nervously looking around at the shadows and dark woods around them. Gerard was even sitting in Frank's lap clutching his hand in his.

Pete lost all storytime privileges after that.

 

 

 

"Come dance with me Frankie!" Gerard called out across the camp dance floor. Frank smiled and ran over to where Gerard was. They danced together while the rest of the campers found different partners or danced alone. This was Gerard's personal favorite part about summer camp, the camp dance. It was whenever everyone got together in the rec building and hung out with pizza and balloons. Once the song ended Billie Joe went to the microphone that was on the small stage they had set up.

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Billie Joe said and everyone turned to look at him.

"So as you all know we have several former campers here as counselors with us this summer. What you don't know is that a few of them are very musically talented and have been invited to perform tonight. Would anybody be interested in seeing that?" Billie Joe asked and the crowd of campers screamed in approval. Billie Joe then turned to Frank and Gerard with a smile and they both walked onto the stage. Gerard wasn't sure what they were going to do exactly because their friend Ray wasn't here to play with them. Just as Gerard was thinking about that he saw the fluffy haired friend surprise him with a hug.

"Ray! Long time no see!" Gerard said and Ray laughed.

"I've missed you buddy! How have you been?" Ray asked and Gerard shrugged.

"Same old same old. What are we thinking about playing?" Gerard asked and Ray pulled out a sheet of paper he must have written a set list down on.

"Well I was thinking we could do I'm Not Okay, The Ghost of You, WTTBP, and Summertime." Ray said and Gerard nodded. They had all come up with a few songs after the Winter Retreat last year that they were very proud of. They had even convinced Bob to play drums for them. Mikey had insisted that they call themselves a band and Gerard agreed only if Mikey would come up with a name. So far he hadn't really had any ideas.

Gerard motioned for Frank, Mikey, and Bob to come over here so they could go over the set list. Once the three of them arrived and greeted Ray they turned to Gerard.

"So here's the list of songs we're gonna play: I'm Not Okay, The Ghost of You, WTTBP, and Summertime. Good?" Gerard asked and everyone smiled. Then before they could break up Mikey poked Gerard's shoulder.

"Gerard so I came up with a name." Mikey said and everyone turned to hear his idea.

"I was looking through some books at the library and thought that one of the titles would be pretty cool, The Chemical Romance." Mikey said and Gerard smiled.

"Dude that's awesome." Gerard said and everyone nodded. 

"But what if instead of The we did My." Ray pointed out and Mikey smiled with a nod.

"My Chemical Romance...I like that better." Mikey said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ready guys?" Billie Joe asked and they all turned to the stage. As the five guys took their places, Billie Joe was talking to the kids. Gerard sang through the songs in his head going through lyrics making sure he remembered everything. Then Billie Joe turned to them with a thumbs up and the band set up.

"Hey guys, I'm Gerard and we are My Chemical Romance." Gerard said into the mic and the kids cheered loudly. Then the opening guitar riff to I'm Not Okay began and Gerard starting singing.

The entire time they played all the kids were dancing and jumping around enjoying the music. Gerard was on an energy high just from watching how they all reacted. He looked over to Frank who was smiling back and him and Ray whose hair was bouncing along with him. By the time they had finished playing the crowd exploded in applause.

 

 

 

 

"I don't wanna leave today." One of the kids in Gerard and Frank's cabin complained as they all packed up their bags. Gerard chuckled and Frank smirked.

"Well if you don't leave then you won't be able to come back." Frank said and the kid smiled slightly.

"I guess so. It's just my house is so boring." The kid said and Frank ruffled his hair.

"You only have to be there until next summer Kiddo." Frank said and the kid laughed before returning to his bag. Gerard giggled at Frank and Frank turned to look at him with a confused glance.

"What?" Frank asked and Gerard grinned.

"You sound like such a dad. Kiddo." Gerard said with a giggle and Frank walked over to whisper something in Gerard's ear.

"Can I be your daddy then?" Frank said and Gerard choked mid laugh. Frank giggled and not so discreetly pinched Gerard's ass before walking over to packing his bag. Gerard blushed and hoped that none of the kids had seen that, and they didn't.

Once everyone's bags were packed they all walked out to the rec building where the other groups were waiting for the bus to load up everything. Frank and Gerard walked over to Billie Joe who was talking to all of the counselors.

"Great job this year! I think that you all definitely deserve the rest of the summer to yourselves. Once all of the kids put their stuff on the bus we are going to meet in the rec building for closing circle before they head out. After they leave meet me at the camp office for your paycheck and then you may all leave. Got it?" Billie Joe said and everyone nodded. Frank and Gerard took their bags to Gerard's car before going back to meeting with the group.

The bus was packed by the time they got there so they all went to the Rec building for closing circle. If Gerard remembered correctly all they would do is have everyone say one thing they liked about camp. 

Every kid got a turn and it was finally time for the last person to say what they enjoyed. Of course it just so happened to be Future Pete Wentz so Gerard was expecting something humerous. Ever since Pete had arrived the two of them had been playing pranks on everyone non stop. Billie Joe had almost kicked Pete out of the camp but luckily Bob had managed to calm him down.

"So Mitch what was your favorite thing about camp this year?" Billie Joe asked and Mitch thought for a minute before answering.

"My favorite thing was watching Frank and Gerard try and hide their relationship from everyone and fail miserably." Mitch said and Gerard's mouth dropped open. Frank was in the same position as the room went silent. Then there was a slow clap started by none other the Pete Wentz himself.

"Agreed. Those two suck at hiding their PDA." Pete said and some kids chuckled. Gerard and Frank had started blushing profusely which only made kids laugh more.

"Frank, Gerard, have anything you want to tell us?" Billie Joe asked mockingly, he already knew that they were together.

"Uh well Gerard is my boyfriend.." Frank said and Billie Joe chuckled.

"Sorry we couldn't hear you from all the way over here. Bother speaking up?" Mitch asked and Pete high fived him.

"Gerard is my boyfriend." Frank said slightly louder but still not loud enough.

"What was that? One more time please." Mitch said and Frank sighed before grabbing Gerard's hand and holding it in the air.

"GERARD WAY IS MY BOYFRIEND." Frank shouted and the group of kids erupted into cheers. Gerard blushed again and Frank pecked him on the cheek which earned even more cheers. After a while Billie Joe managed to calm everyone down.

"Well that concludes this year's camp! If everyone can say goodbye to the counselors before going to the bus that would be great." Billie Joe said and Frank and Gerard were bombarded with kids.

"Have fun you two!"

"See you next summer!"

"Y'all are adorable!"

"OTP OTP OTP"

By the time everyone had said goodbye Frank and Gerard had heard just about everything they could imagine. Together they walked hand in hand to the camp office where Billie Joe gave each of them a paycheck before walking to Gerard's car. Mikey would have been riding home with Gerard but he was getting a ride with Pete instead.

"Well I'll see you when I get home babe." Frank said giving Gerard a kiss. Gerard sighed with a frown.

"Why did you have to drive yourself. Now I have to drive home all alone." Gerard said and Frank giggled at his cute little pouty face.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to. How about we call each other the entire time so it seems like I'm there." Frank suggested and Gerard smiled. With one last hug and kiss they went to their cars and pulled out of the camp parking lot. Once they reached the interstate Gerard called Frank who picked up immediately. They talked the entire car ride home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't like this one at all.......But let me know what you think in the comments below! Hopefully now that stuff has settled down I can post regularly again but there are no promises. Thank for reading this! <3<3


	19. Death of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Death Of A Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this one! It's super short but I think that it's cute.   
> Also I SAW FALL OUT BOY YESTERDAY LIKE OMG IT WAS AMAZING!!!  
> <3 <3 <3

Gerard paced the small room in the back of the church. Today was it, the day before the happiest day his life. Frank and the preacher were currently talking about what was going to be happening during the ceremony while Gerard would be fretting out in the back. Before Gerard had the chance to rip his hair out anymore the door opened to reveal a smiling Frank.

"Hey babe. We just finished. Wanna go get lunch?" Frank asked swallowing Gerard in a hug. Gerard smiled and took Frank's hand as they left the church. Gerard didn't even have to ask where they were going as they smiled and walked down the street hand in hand to their all time favorite sandwich shop.

"Well look at what we have here. Everybody's two favorite love birds!" Ray, the shop owner, said as Frank and Gerard walked into the small store. They both smiled and said hello before picking their usual booth by the window.

"Same as usual?" Ray called from the kitchen. Frank and Gerard nodded and Ray smiled before returning to the sandwiches he was making. Frank then took Gerard's hand and smiled.

"So are you excited? Nervous?" Frank asked and Gerard blushed slightly.

"I'm nervous of course but mostly excited." Gerard said and Frank squeezed his hand.

"I can't believe it's already here. It almost feels like it was just yesterday when I came home to the house filled with candles and roses and you on one knee in the middle....that will forever be the best day of my life." Frank said and Gerard smiled. He remembered the day he proposed to Frank. He had been terrified that Frank would say no but luckily he hadn't.

"But won't your actual wedding be the best day?" Gerard asked and Frank giggled.

"Well yeah but at least until then." Frank said and Gerard leaned over the table and gave Frank a quick kiss.

"Good." Gerard said and Frank blushed pink.

They sat and talked for a few minutes before Ray came out with their sandwiches. He put the tray on their table before heading back to the kitchen. Frank took a big bite of his sandwich and Gerard did the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they were eating exchanging smiles.

Once they had finished and paid they left the shop and walked around for a little while. The sun was shining and it was the perfect temperature: not to hot, but not too cold.

"I get to marry you tomorrow." Frank said breaking the comfortable silence they had been engulfed in. Gerard giggled and squeezed Frank's hand.

"It's crazy you chose ME to marry. Out of everyone in the world I don't know why you would pick me." Gerard said and Frank stopped walked to look Gerard in the eyes.

"I chose you because I love you with everything I have. Don't you ever think something like that because frankly I wasn't happy with my life until I met you. I love you Gee." Frank said and Gerard blushed before Frank kissed him. When they pulled apart Gerard couldn't stop smiling. Frank was his and tomorrow he would be his forever.

 

 

Gerard was hyperventilating. Today he was getting married to the love of his life and nothing was stopping him. Except for the phone call he just received from his brother Mikey. His parents had gotten into a car wreck on the way to the wedding and were on the way to the hospital. Mikey was uncertain of their condition but was following the ambulance. Gerard's heart stopped and his best friend Lynz was going to tell Frank.

A few minutes later Frank and Lynz were rushing into the small lobby that Gerard was panicking in. Mikey had been sending information via text about his parents. They had made it to the hospital and Mikey was waiting to hear from a doctor if they were going to be okay. Gerard had said that he was on his way but Mikey insisted that he stay at the church for now. Gerard told him that they were going to hold out on everything until they knew what was going on. Mikey agreed that that was a good idea.

"Babe calm down. Come here." Frank said running to Gerard and hugging him tightly. Gerard managed to calm down a little bit once he was with Frank. They stayed connected like that until Gerard's phone buzzed again with an incoming call.

"Hey. What's up?" Gerard asked and he waited to hear what Mikey was going to tell him.

"They're okay. If anything mom is just riled up that they have to wait an hour before being discharged. The worst thing that happened to them was a couple of bruises. In an hour they can leave and we will be at the church." Mikey said and Gerard breathed a sigh of relief. Frank smiled, he was able to hear the conversation, and squeezed Gerard's hand.

"Let me know when you are on the way. We'll wait until you get here before we do anything." Gerard said and Mikey said goodbye before hanging up. When Gerard put his phone back into his pocket Frank pulled him into a tight hug. Gerard sighed and Frank squeezed his middle.

"Everything's gonna be okay babe." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"I love you Frankie." Gerard said and Frank giggled before kissing Gerard's cheek.

"I love you more." Frank said with a grin.

 

 

"Do you, Gerard Arthur Way, take Frank Anthony Iero to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher said looking at Gerard who smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I do." Gerard said and looked at Frank who also was on the verge of crying.

"And do you, Frank Anthony Iero, take Gerard Arthur Way to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Frank smiled and squeezed Gerard's hand slightly.

"I do." Frank said and a tear slid down his cheek.

"Then by the power invested in me I declare you two husband and husband. You may now kiss." The preacher said with a smile and Frank and Gerard kissed for the first time as husbands.

"I love you." Gerard whispered once they split apart with the small crowd gathered around them cheering.

"I love you too." Frank said and gave Gerard another quick kiss before they both ran hand in hand out of the church and into the small car that would take the two of them to the reception hall. Around them their invited guests were throwing rice at the car and taking pictures. Gerard waved at his parents who were smiling and waving. Gerard giggled when he noticed his mother was crying hysterically and was even surprised that a few tears were on his father's face as well. Then Gerard saw that Frank was looking at his parents and having a similar reaction.

Then the driver, Mikey Way himself, hit the gas and they drove out of the parking lot.

"Congrats you guys. Don't get to touchy back there, I just washed the car yesterday." Mikey said with a smirk and Frank and Gerard smiled not looking away from each other.

"Are you ready to go party?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded enthusiastically.

"The real question is are you ready for our honeymoon tomorrow?" Frank asked with a devilish grin and Gerard grinned.

"I have a feeling you might be talking about more then just the beaches of Hawaii." Gerard said and Frank blushed.

"Maybe...." Frank said and Gerard kissed him before Mikey started to fake gag in the front seat.

"That's enough for now you two. You have all night for that." Mikey said and everyone laughed. They finally pulled up to the reception hall and Mikey parked the car before the three of them walked inside. Everyone else was already there and Mikey made the two of them wait in the lobby while he went to tell the DJ they were there so that he could announce their arrival. When Mikey gave them the all clear Frank and Gerard walked into the dining hall. Everyone clapped and congratulated them immediately.

"Introducing for the first time...Frank and Gerard Iero-Way!" The DJ said and everyone clapped once more. Frank and Gerard kissed once more before walking out to the dance floor to have their first dance. It wasn't anything special, other then the fact that the song was 21 guns by Green Day.

"Frank, I know this is annoying but I have to tell you this again and again...I love you more than anything in the world." Gerard said while they were dancing and Frank kissed him before he could say anything else.

"I love you too Gerard. Forever and always I will love you." Frank said and they finished the song before the crowd clapped again and started dancing to the next song that was playing.

Then Mikey walked up to the two of them with an old polaroid camera.

"Mind if I take a picture of the two lovebirds?" Mikey asked and the two of them giggled.

"With that old thing?" Frank asked and Mikey shrugged.

"It's more romantic that way." Mikey said and Gerard and Frank smiled for the picture. Once Mikey took it and pulled it out of the top of the camera he began to shake it. After a few minutes of vigorous shaking he looked at the picture.

"Awwwww you two are so cute!" Mikey said and handed Gerard the photo. Gerard smiled and showed Frank the photo.

"I love it!'" Frank said and he put it into his pocket careful not to fold it.

"Have fun tonight, you only get married once!" Mikey said before walking away from the newly weds. Frank then turned to Gerard and kissed him long and hard.

"How about we get out of here?" Frank asked with a smirk and Gerard giggled.

"We aren't going to leave our own wedding reception Frank." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"What if we were only in the back for a little bit?" Frank asked and Gerard thought for a moment.

"How long?" Gerard asked and Frank smirked.

"I don't know....let's go find out." Frank said with a dirty look in his eye. Gerard shrugged and let Frank drag him out of the main room and down a few hallways before arriving to a single door. When Frank opened it they were inside of what looked like a hotel bedroom. Except Frank had obviously planned this and there were candles and rose petals covering the room. In the middle of the bed was a single rose and a bowl of chocolates.

"Oh my god Frank did you do this?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled while nodding his head.

"Only for you my love." Frank said and Gerard couldn't help but to smile.

"Well then...let's put your hard work to use." Gerard said smirking and pushed Frank into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm really not happy with this one either but oh well. Let me know what you think about it in the comments! The next couple one shots are probably my favorites so I hope you stick around for those. Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	20. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween because why not...  
> Hope you like it! <3

"Lindsey you better be right about this." Gerard said as he took his black bag from across the table. Lindsey grinned as Gerard quickly looked into the bag she had given him. She chuckled as his eyes widened and his face paled.

"Are you serious?" Gerard asked and Lindsey smirked.

"It's guaranteed to work Gee. Besides, I'm sure you're gonna look hot." Lindsey said and Gerard grimaced.

"What are you going as?" Gerard asked hesitantly and Lindsey smiled.

"Jamia and I are doing a couple costume. She is going as Bert and I'm gonna be Ernie." Lindsey said and Gerard snorted.

"As in Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street?" Gerard asked and Lindsey laughed.

"You got it." Lindsey said and Gerard just shook his head.

"Am I actualy going to know anyone at this party?" Gerard asked and Lindsey thought for a moment.

"I think you know a majority of the people there. There's gonna be Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Jenna, Dallon, Melanie, Halsey, Pete, Patrick, Andy, Joe, Hayley, Tyler, Josh, Ray, Frank..." Lindsey kept going but Gerard interrupted her.

"Who's Frank?" Gerard asked and Lindsey's eyes grew as well as her smile.

"You don't know Frank? Oh my god this is gonna be great." Lindsey said and Gerard became slightly panicked.

"Who is he? What makes this great?" Gerard nervously asked.

"He is one of Jamia's best friends. Honestly there are no words to describe Frank other than short, funny, and hella gay." Lindsey said and Gerard perked up slightly. Lindsey took notice and laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up. He isn't your type. He plays guitar in a crap band, has tons of tattoos, and curses like a sailor. Definitely not the kinda guy fit for Princess Gee." Lindsey said and Gerard nodded. He knew that he wasn't into guys like that. Lindsey often teased him about being a Princess and eventually he started to agree with her.

"What time are you going tonight?" Gerard asked and Lindsey shrugged.

"We will pick you up at 7." She said and Gerard nodded. Then before he could say another word Lindsey stood up and Gerard did the same.

"Now go home and get all dolled up. I expect you to be using EVERYTHING that we bought." Lindsey said with a smirk and Gerard just nodded uncomfortably. Lindsey giggled and gave Gerard a hug before they parted ways in the mall food court. Gerard sighed and turned towards the exit. He couldn't believe that he had let Lindsey convince him that this was a good idea.

  
  
  


Once Gerard made it home he went into his room and set the black bag on his bed. He stared at it for several long minutes before finally deciding to take everything out. He started with the clothes that he was going to wear. Lindsey had picked out everything and Gerard was starting to regret that decision. In Lindsey's mind Gerard would make a great kitten, and that was exactly what she picked out.

Gerard pulled out a incredibly tiny black mini skirt and black shirt. It was innocent enough even though the skirt was far to short. Gerard was fine with that to be honest. It was the other items that scared him. Next he pulled out a cat ear headband. After that came the black knee highs and heels. Everything was fine and dandy and Gerard was ready to leave the final two objects in the bottom of the back but he knew Lindsey would be find out and cause more trouble than she already had.

With a large sigh Gerard fished his hand to the bottom of the bag and pulled out the black lace panties and black cat tail buttplug. Gerard groaned before shoving the two items on the bed. He wasn't as worried about the panties because he had worn a pair before and didn't hate it. It was the fact that Lindsey thought that a tail would be the perfect final touch. Lindsey knew that Gerard was unsure about the whole thing but she knew how to get into his head and make him do it. So here he was standing in his bedroom trying to find the instructions of putting in a buttplug for a halloween costume. He better look as good as she promised him.

Gerard gathered up all of his new items before making his way to the bathroom. Living alone in his small house allowed him to put his stuff everywhere, including the bathroom which was filled with makeup and clothes. Gerard was open to experimenting with what he wore so it wasn't a surprise to see skirts scattered on his closet floor or his massive makeup kit in the bathroom.

Gerard put everything on the counter and then went to turn on the shower. He quickly stripped and stepped in to wash his hair before getting dressed. Once he finished he got out and dried off before wrapping a towel around his waist. He quickly dried his hair with a hairdryer allowing his long jet black hair to perfectly frame his face. Next he put on the panties and skirt, which did in fact make his ass look fantastic, and then his shirt. Surprisingly Lindsey had managed to get everything in the right size that made Gerard look incredibly hot. Gerard would have to thank her for that later. Finally Gerard pulled on the knee highs and slid his feet into the black heels. He had to admit that he looked better than he thought he would.

Gerard then eyed the tail that was sitting ominously on the counter. With a deep breath he picked up the plug and closed his eyes. Before he could rethink doing this he carefully pushed the plug into place. At first it hurt but then died down to an uncomfortable sting. Gerard slowly opened his eyes and looked at the tail that was now peeking out from underneath his skirt. He gasped at the realization that he had a fluffy tail shoved up his ass and that it actually looked somewhat appealing.

With a small boost of confidence Gerard put on his ears and started his makeup. He rimmed his eyes with black eyeliner and then made a nose and whiskers on his face. Once he finished he even put on some pink lipgloss to finish the look. He took one last look in the mirror and grinned. He looked like a very attractive kitten.

Gerard checked the clock and realized that he only had about five minutes until Lindsey and Jamia were going to pick him up. Quickly he looked for something that he could put his phone and wallet in and found the small black purse he was looking for. Just as he had shoved his lipgloss in the bag as well he heard a car horn in his driveway. Gerard quickly locked the door and ran outside.

When Gerard got inside he looked at Lindsey and Jamia who were both shocked with their jaws dropped open. Gerard giggled which managed to bring them out of their trance.

"Oh my GOD Gee you look HOT AS FUCK!" Jamia said and Gerard blushed slightly. Lindsey couldn't stop smiling as she look Gerard up and down. She then noticed the small tail sneaking out from behind him and smirked.

"You actually wore the tail! I'm so proud of you!" Lindsey said and Gerard blushed even more.

"Trust me, all of the guys are going to want to be around you. If I wasn't gay as hell I would probably want to be with you." Lindsey said and Gerard smirked. They then pulled out of the driveway and started driving towards Pete's house where the party was located.

 

 

 

When Gerard walked into the front door of the party his stomach dropped. Everyone's eyes were on him and the entire house was silent. Gerard felt tears prick his eyes before Pete Wentz saved the day.

"Holy FUCK Gerard! You look HOT!" Pete yelled from across the room and Gerard blushed and looked down. Pete made his way over and aggressively hugged Gerard. Gerard hugged back and when Pete pulled away he not so subtly checked him out.

"Damn son....did Lindsey pick this out?" Pete asked and Gerard nodded. Pete giggled before twirling slightly so that Gerard would see his doctor costume. It would have been a regular doctor costume but Pete had splattered fake blood all over it.

"I like your costume Pete." Gerard said and Pete smiled and faked blushing.

"Why thank you." Pete said and they both laughed. Pete then was tapped on the shoulder by someone asking where the beer was. Pete directed him to the kitchen leaving Gerard alone. Gerard looked around at everyone who was there. He recognized almost everyone there. There were a few people that he didn't know and one of them caught his attention. It was a shorter person wearing a dinosaur onesie. Gerard couldn't see their face because they were wearing the hood. Gerard thought that their size made the costume absolutely adorable.

"Okay everyone gather around! We're going to have the costume contest!" Pete yelled as someone turned down the speakers that were blasting music. Slowly everyone began to form a circle mob in the center of Pete's living room. Pete stood in the center and soon the circle was complete. 

"So welcome to my party by the way. Here's how this is going to work, since it is my party I will be the judge. I am going to look around at all of costumes and mentally pick my favorite ones. Then when I point to you you are going to stand up and say your name as well as your costume. After that then I will think it over and decide the first, second, and third place winners. Got it?" Pete said and everyone nodded. Then Pete began walking around the circle observing the costumes. After about five minutes he came back to the middle and cleared his throat.

"Okay I found a few that have caught my attention. First off, you." Pete said pointing to Brendon. Brendon was wearing a slutty bumblebee costume obviously meant for a girl but Brendon somehow managed to pull it off fabulously.

"I'm Brendon. Ryan and I had a couple costume and together we are a bee and a beekeeper." Brendon said gesturing to Ryan beside him who was wearing a hazmat suit. It made sense and everyone had a collective "ah".  


"Okay. I'm only counting you on this one because you look like a slutty bumblebee." Pete said before looking around the circle for the next person.

"You. What's your costume?" Pete asked pointing to Spencer who was obviously a hot dog.

"Uh I'm a hot dog." Spencer said and Pete shook his head.  


"NAME then costume." Pete said and Spencer sighed.  


"My name is Spencer and I am a hot dog." Spencer said and everyone chuckled. Pete shook his head with a smile before glancing around the circle. He stopped at the person in the dinosaur costume and Gerard finally got a better look at their face.

Gerard was speechless, this person was gorgeous. The guy had bright hazel eyes and black fringe that just barely poked out of the hood. He even had a lip ring that would have usually bothered Gerard but on him was perfect.

"Name and costume." Pete said pointing to the man with a smirk.

"Frank. I'm a dinosaur." The man, Frank, said and put up his hands in a mimicking t-rex fashion. He flailed his hands slightly which earned a laugh from everyone.

So this was the Frank that Lindsey had told Gerard about earlier. Gerard couldn't believe that Frank was as bad as she had made him to sound. Plus he was insanely cute in that dinosaur onesie so Gerard's judgement could be biased.

Pete continued to walk in the circle until his eyes landed on Gerard. Gerard was torn out of his Frank induced daydreams and he felt his stomach lurch.

"Please tell us your name and costume because I'm sure that is what everybody is dying to know." Pete said pointing to Gerard and Gerard blushed slightly.

"Uh m-my name is G-Gerard and I'm a k-kitten." Gerard said standing up and stuttering only slightly. He felt the room grow quiet as everyone looked over his costume. He heard a few whistles and even one person muttering some vulgar things under their breath. Gerard could feel everyone's stares raking his body and he was starting to grow uncomfortable. Almost as if Pete could sense Gerard's uncomfort he tried to distract everyone again.

"So I'm pretty sure we all know who won...good job Gerard making everyone feel hot and bothered with your kitten costume." Pete said and everyone began to laugh and clap for Gerard, who was blushing wildly.

"Uh T-thanks." Gerard said and the group began to split up before Pete called everyone back again.

"I'm not done, don't think you can escape that easily. The second and third place winners must be announced." Pete said and the group formed once more.

"Third place is our slutty bumblebee and second place is our terrifying t-rex." Pete said and everyone clapped weakly before Pete shooed the group away. Gerard made his was to the wall where he took a seat in the corner and watched the group of costume clad 20 somethings mill about. Luckily nobody was drunk yet so there was only loud music and even louder chatting going on. Gerard zoned out once he found a piece of paper and a pen lying next to him and he scooted his chair closer to the small table to doodle.

Gerard was so caught up in the butterfly that he had created that he hadn't even noticed the tiny dinosaur man sit down next to him and watch him draw. It wasn't until the dinosaur man tapped his shoulder that he jumped and was broken out of his daydreaming.

"Hey sorry to scare you." Frank said as Gerard tried to stop blushing as much as he was. Frank noticed his pink cheeks and smirked slightly. He wouldn't admit it but Gerard was adorable, and the kitten costume didn't help that.

"It's f-f-fine." Gerard stuttered and Frank smile.

"I like your butterfly." Frank said motioning towards the picture Gerard had previously been wrapped up in. Gerard blushed and looked down at his picture.

"T-thanks." Gerard said shyly and Frank wanted to squeal because he was being incredibly cute.

"I take it you're shy." Frank said and Gerard nodded sheepishly. 

"Y-yeah you could s-say that." Gerard said as he was hopelessly trying to hide his blush. Frank giggled and Gerard stuck out his tongue.

"What inspired this costume of yours?" Frank asked and Gerard shrugged. Frank didn't want to seem like he was only talking to Gerard because of his costume, because that wasn't the kinda guy he was. Though in all honesty Frank probably wouldn't have to talked to Gerard if he had been wearing anything else.

"Oh uh Lindsey told me to." Gerard said and mentally high fived himself for not stuttering.

"It's really hot." Frank said and Gerard blushed and giggled. Frank wished that Gerard would show him his costume but he wasn't about to ask.

"Thanks. I would never have worn this if she hadn't forced me to." Gerard said and Frank didn't doubt him. But Gerard then shook his head and muttered something under his breath that Frank didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" Frank asked with a smirk and Gerard turned pink.

"I said I would probably have worn everything but one thing." Gerard said while trying to keep his eyes on the floor and Frank wondered what he was talking about.  


"What would you not wear." Frank asked and Gerard blushed.

"Well I mean it's kinda personal...." Gerard said and Frank caught his eyes. They didn't break eye contact for a few seconds before Gerard blushed and looked down.

"Do you not trust me?" Frank said with fake hurt and Gerard giggled.

"I trust you...I guess it's just embarrassing." Gerard said and Frank didn't push him to tell him, but he didn't say anything else hoping Gerard would break the silence.

"Fine. Lindsey is making me wear this buttplug that has a tail on it." Gerard said and stood up to show Frank his tail. Frank ended up seeing the tail, as well as a flawless view of Gerard's ass which he had to admit was very nice. Frank swallowed and tried to think of anything other then the fact that Gerard had in a buttplug that was shaped like a fuzzy cat tail.

Gerard sat back down and Frank shifted in his chair trying to hide his new little friend that had sprung up in the last few minutes.

"What else wouldn't you wear?" Frank asked and Gerard thought for a minute. He was fine with mostly everything else.

"I'm okay with everything else. But to be honest these panties are starting to give me a wedgie." Gerard said and Frank felt his 'special friend' jump to attention at the mention of Gerard in panties.  


"Oh...well I'm sure no one will notice if you just took them off." Frank said and Gerard shook his head.

"Someone would know. That would be hard to explain." Gerard said and Frank nodded. Then Gerard stood up and dragged Frank over to the huddle of people dancing across the room. Frank prayed that his costume would be baggy enough to hide everything.

They danced for a little while until Come Get Her came on. Gerard's eyes lit up and Frank felt his stomach lurch. Gerard started dancing along to the song in a very provocative way. Gerard really hit the nail on the head when it came to dancing exactly like the lyrics. Gerard was even singing along and Frank could hear every word.

"Somebody come get her, she's dancing like a stripper." Gerard sand along and then dropped to the floor before slowly coming back up, keeping eye contact with Frank who was watching with interest. Gerard's mouth was slightly hung open and Frank had to admit he looked like a stripper.

After the song ended Gerard was feeling a burst of confidence. He had seen Frank watching him dance, which of course had only encouraged him to dance even more. Gerard strode over to Frank and pressed him up against the wall. Frank's eyes got wide as Gerard started to trace his finger down Frank's chest. He stopped once he reached Frank's hips and then he pushed his lips into Frank's, who kissed him back with just as much force. Things started to heat up quickly and Gerard had to pull away.

"Wow, kittens' got claws." Frank said while catching his breath and Gerard blushed. Frank was shocked that he could go from stripper to blushing boy in two seconds flat.

"Wanna take this somewhere else?" Gerard asked raising one eyebrow at Frank who nodded eagerly. Gerard then took his hand and dragged him down a hallway towards an empty bedroom. Once they both made it inside Gerard slammed and locked the door before slamming Frank against it in a kiss. Frank responded instantly and pulled Gerard closer to him. Once they pulled away Gerard pulled Frank towards the bed. 

"What do you wanna do kitten?" Frank asked and Gerard smirked before pushing Frank so that he was on his back. Gerard then tugged at the zipper of Frank's onesie and Frank nodded. Gerard then pulled the zipper down to reveal Frank's naked chest. Frank slipped out of the onesie so that he was only left in his boxers. Gerard then stood up off the bed and spun around to show Frank his whole outfit. Frank nodded and Gerard giggled.

"Like what you see?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled.

"You know it kitten." Frank said and Gerard giggled at the new nickname that Frank had started using. Frank giggled as well because he hadn't meant to use that as a nickname.

Gerard then pulled off his heels and pushed them to the side. Next he pulled off his knee highs and kitten ears. After that, while still keeping eye contact with Frank, reached under his skirt and removed his panties. He pulled them off and threw them to the side watching Frank's eyes grow wide and take in a breath. Gerard smirked as he pulled off his shirt and revealing his pale chest. Frank wanted to run his hands over Gerard but waited to see what else he would do. Gerard then pulled down his tiny skirt until it was around his ankles where he stepped out of them. Gerard was now completely naked, but still was wearing the tail plug. Gerard then looked at Frank and noticed the small tent he was sporting in his boxers.

"Need help with that?" Gerard asked and Frank couldn't speak. Instead he nodded and Gerard grinned before pulling down Frank's boxers. Gerard then straddled Frank's hips and pushed against Frank. Frank moaned at the feeling of Gerard on top of him and Gerard cut him off with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I left it at that because I'm lazy....¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> Also the next one shots are my favorites so....  
> Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	21. Creative Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank always knows how to inspire Gerard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaacckkk.  
> Sorry that it has been so long since an update.  
> I've been busy with school as well as not really having any motivation to write.  
> But here is a SUPER short one shot that I managed to write and I actually laughed once I finished it.  
> Hopefully I can update several more times this week because I am on spring break (thank god)  
> If I'm lucky I can even add the next one today (but I cannot guarantee anything)  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

Gerard groaned as he chucked his sketchbook at the wall across the room. It made a satisfying thud as it hit the floor. Instead of going to pick it up, Gerard flopped down onto his bed in defeat. He had been hit with the worst case of art block that he could even remember. Every time he tried to draw or even sketch something it would end up either scribbled out or balled up in the trash can. Gerard glanced over at the spot where he had thrown the book and hissed when he saw the dent where the book had collided with the wall.

"Shit." Gerard muttered. When Frank saw that he wasn't going to be happy about it.

Just as Gerard was questioning how he was going to hide the dent from Frank he heard footsteps down the hallway. Gerard leaped off the bed and not so casually stood in front of the spot trying to hide it as best as possible. He heard Frank knock on the door seconds after he got into place.

"Gee? Is everything alright? Can I come in?" Frank asked through the door and Gerard sighed. Of course he had heard his frustration and now he was going to have to explain the messed up wall.

"Yeah everything's fine. Come in." Gerard said and Frank opened the door. When he walked in he looked at Gerard and immediately knew that he was hiding something.

"What did you do this time?" Frank asked and Gerard sighed.

"Ithrewmysketchbookatthewallanditputabigdentiniti'msorry." Gerard mumbled and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Come on Gerard use real words." Frank chuckled and Gerard couldn't help but grin a little.

"I threw my sketchbook at the wall and it put a big dent in it, I'm sorry." Gerard said and Frank frowned slightly.

"Why are you throwing your book at the wall in the first place?" Frank asked and Gerard groaned.

"Because I have the worst art block known to man! Nothing seems to look good and I'm out of ideas!" Gerard said angrily as he collapsed onto the bed. Frank sat down next to him and began to run his fingers through Gerard's hair. He knew that it always helped to calm him down.

"So you resorted to ruining the wall?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded. Frank laughed and Gerard smiled. They stayed like that for while, Gerard laying on the bed and Frank playing with his hair. It wasn't until Frank broke the silence that they snapped out of their daze.

"What if I helped you get rid of this block?" Frank asked and Gerard gave him a confused glance.

"How could you do that?" Gerard asked and Frank only smirked.

"Well I could start with this." Frank said as he slowly shifted to that he was straddling Gerard.

"Then?" Gerard asked eagerly, wanting to see where this would be going.

"Then I could move to this." Frank said as he helped Gerard pull of his t shirt as well as discarding his own.

"And?" Gerard smirked.

"And I could get rid of this." Frank said pulling off Gerard's shorts leaving him in only his boxers. Frank removed his as well.

"What else do you think could help?" Gerard asked with a sly grin and Frank giggled.

"I don't know. What do YOU think would help?" Frank said as he slowly walked his fingers across Gerard's chest. Gerard shuddered slightly but smiled up at Frank who was still on top of him.

"Anything." Gerard said and Frank grinned before crashing his lips into Gerards.

When they broke apart Frank started to move down Gerard's body placing kisses all along his neck and chest. He stopped once he reached Gerard's belly button.

"Got any ideas yet?" Frank asked and Gerard shook his head. Frank smirked before slowly beginning to pull down Gerard's boxers. 

Gerard watched Frank as he started to take off his boxers. Suddenly a completely random idea popped into his head.

"FRANK! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Gerard shouted and Frank jumped at the sudden movement. Gerard pushed Frank off of him and rushed over to his drawing table and grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and some pencils. Frank couldn't help but to roll his eyes at how Gerard had completely abandoned him for whatever idea popped into his mind. Frank continued to sit on the bed, still in nothing but boxers, as he watched Gerard sketch furiously onto the paper. 

About ten minutes later Gerard jumped up clutching his sketch. Frank giggled as Gerard did a little happy dance around the room.

"What's your brilliant idea Gee?" Frank asked and Gerard stopped to look at him with a massive smile on his face.

"I came up with a new cartoon character. His name is the Breakfast Monkey and a wrestler tells him that he wants a grilled cheese but the Monkey only lists different breakfast food that he can eat and then the wrestler turns into a stack of pancakes and starts destroying the city but a boy called Crazy Boy appears and sings a song about how crazy he is and then introduces Breakfast Monkey to his giant fish and...and...that's it." Gerard said far to quickly for Frank to keep up. Frank giggled and Gerard just smiled as he showed him the few panels that he had sketched out.

"That's great babe. I love it." Frank said giving Gerard a quick kiss. Gerard blushed and set the paper down on his desk before walking over to the bed.

"Now...where were we?" Gerard asked and Frank just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Didn't see that coming did you.  
> Anyway I hope you liked this and please let me know what you think in the comments because it makes my day to hear what people liked/didn't like/thought of the one shot.  
> Thanks! <3 <3 <3


	22. Dead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to The Way You Look Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS SUICIDE, DRUGS, AND ALCOHOL***  
> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> I've had the idea for this one for a long time and I figured it was time for another...  
> SAD ONESHOT *violent sobbing in the background*  
> If you read the triggers then obviously this one is a trip down depressing lane.  
> Anyway, this is a sequel to an older one shot, The Way You Look Tonight, and if you haven't read it already I highly suggest you do. Even if you've already read it you might as well read it again because then it makes sense.  
> I hope you like it! *hahaha you might hate me after it though*

It had been a full year since Frank's death. Gerard was just a shell of the man he had been. His entire life had been crushed the day that Frank lost his battle with cancer. Nothing had seemed to help Gerard cope, therapy made him cry, his medicine made him feel empty, and living in their old house made him depressed. Gerard wished that he had continued trying to look for help, but he had given that up months ago.

Now he was sitting alone in his crappy apartment staring at the empty bottles that surrounded him and trying to avoid looking at the small line of white powder on his kitchen table.

He hadn't been able to function properly since Frank died.

And for some reason, the magical white powder was able to help him not feel anything for several hours.

Gerard had become addicted and no matter how many times he told himself he was fine, he knew that he wasn't.

Because the drugs never work, they only made his heart ache for what he once had. 

Gerard had woken up this morning and instantly gone to throw up whatever food he had in his stomach. It had been a full year and his life had completely flipped around. Instead of waking up next to Frank in the hospital, he had woken up in a shitty apartment with nothing to keep him company except for drugs and alcohol. He had cried himself to sleep the night before just thinking about Frank.

Frank. He was long gone by now. Gerard would never be able to hold him again, or sing to him, or kiss him. He would never be able to wake up next to him, or trace his fingers along his tattoos, or even bring him morning coffee. If Gerard could have gone back in time and warned his younger self about what was going to happen, he would have never let Frank go for a second. He felt like he hadn't taken advantage of every moment with Frank, and now he would never have a second chance.

Because Gerard didn't deserve a second chance.

Instead of trying to get help from the doctors or from friends, or even Mikey, Gerard had gone straight to the liquor store in a sketchy part of town. He had become a drunk and when vodka didn't do the trick, he turning to cocaine.

Gerard wasn't worth a second chance.

And so, Gerard stood up from the floor he was sitting on and walked over to his kitchen table. He couldn't stand to think of what Frank would say if he could see Gerard now. Frank would probably have fit and scream about how Gerard was killing himself. He would then probably break down and cry about how Gerard didn't need these things to make him happy. Gerard knew that he couldn't take the drug that was waiting for him on the table. If he did then he wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself, even though he was far past forgiving.

With that thought in mind Gerard swiped the powder back into it's small plastic bag and promptly threw it out of his apartment window. It would be someone's lucky day down on the street below.

Gerard walked over to his kitchen cabinet and pulled out his bottle of pills instead. If he wasn't going to take advantage of one drug, then he make sure to use another.

Gerard didn't feel guilty this time as he poured the entire contents of the pill bottle into his hand. He had decided that today was going to be the day that he went all the way. It seemed fitting in his depressed, drugged up mind that he die on the same day that Frank did.

But, before Gerard swallowed the pills he wanted to make his death perfect. It was twisted and disturbing but it had been the only thing he could think about for a long time. How he was going to do it, where he was going to do it, and most importantly, why he was going to do it. He had everything planned out and ready, now he just had to take action.

Gerard slowly carried the pills in his hands to the bedroom. He set them down on the bed and walked over to his dresser before slowly pulling open the bottom drawer. After a few seconds of hyping himself up a bit, he pulled out the shiny pistol in his hand. It was cold to the touch, which made a chill run down his spine. Gerard was tempted to put the gun back and close the drawer and wait for another day, but he clenched his teeth and carried the gun to the bed. He put it next to the pills. 

Once the gun and pills were ready he walked over to his closet and looked inside. Gerard, being the classy addict he was, thought that the perfect thing to go out in was style. He grabbed the clean tux and made his way to the bathroom. He quickly changed and made sure that he looked his best. He had already put on his dress shoes and fixed his hair so that he looked ready to attend a fancy party.

Gerard made his way back into the bedroom and he sat on his bed looking at the weapons for his demise.

It had been a full year since Frank had died. Gerard had changed so much that he didn't even recognize the man who looked back at him in the mirror everyday. Frank wouldn't have believed what had happened if he was still alive. 

But he wasn't alive.

He was dead.

And soon, Gerard would be dead with him.

Because Gerard knew that he didn't deserve a second chance.

And so he was going to go where he belonged, the grave.

It hadn't fully registered in his mind what he was about to do. Gerard had thought that he would be ready to end his own life once the opportunity was given to him. But as he sat on the bed and looked down he felt tears build in his eyes. He was really going through with this.

Nothing can prepare you for the minutes before you die. No feeling can be used to describe what pulses through your veins or the beat that dances in your heart. Gerard couldn't stop himself as the tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't believe that this was the end.

Gerard had been trying not to think about Frank once he had placed the gun on the bed. He had tried not to think about how the tux he was wearing, was the same one he had worn the day that they had gotten married. He had tried not to think about the ring that he had placed in his bedside table. He had tried not to think about the very last words Frank had said to him exactly one year ago.

"I love you Gerard, don't you ever forget that." Frank's words rang in his ears. Gerard couldn't get them to go away and over and over again he heard Frank saying his name.

Gerard stood up and walked over to the bedside table and slowly opened the drawer. The only thing inside of it was the small golden ring that had been given to him by Frank, the day that he promised to love Gerard as long as they both lived. But Frank had died and Gerard couldn't look at the ring without feeling as if he had died as well. Gerard picked up the ring and slid it onto the finger that it was used to sitting on for so long.

Gerard choked back a sob as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror on the wall. His suit was perfect and his ring caught the light just so that it shined beautifully. Gerard felt a small smile on his face as he looked at his reflection. He could almost recognize the man that had looked this way on his wedding day. Before he could break down into more tears Gerard went back and sat on the bed.

He looked down at the pills and the gun. It felt more real now, seeing that he was sitting on his deathbed. Deep down Gerard knew that he didn't have to do this, he knew that he could put this all behind him and go get the help he needed. But those thoughts were drowned out in the sound of Frank reminding Gerard he loved him.

"I love you Frankie, I'll never stop loving you." Gerard said through his tears as he picked up the only picture that he had left of Frank. It was from their first date that Gerard had taken him to a coffee shop after going ice skating. It had been snowing and Frank still had snowflakes in his hair. Gerard had told him he looked adorable bundled up in scarves and jackets and the face Frank had made had been perfectly captured in the photo. Gerard cried as he looked down at Frank's smiling face blushing at Gerard. He had been so happy, neither one of them thinking that Frank would one day be in pain and on the verge of death.

"I love you Frank. I love you so much." Gerard whispered as he put the photo down. He knew that he was ready to let go just like Frank had let go. It was his time now. Slowly Gerard took one last look around the bedroom he was in. He wouldn't miss this place at all.

After wiping his tears off on the back of his hand he slowly picked up a pill. He was going to take all of them one at a time. He knew that there was exactly 33 pills in the bottle. He had counted each and every one of them hundreds of times before. Before he could change his mind, he popped the first one into his mouth.

In no time he had already taken 15 pills. Slowly but surely his vision was going blurry and black around the edges. His stomach was screaming for him to stop but he continued to take pill after pill. It wasn't until he reached the 20th pill that he felt nauseous. He knew that if he threw up now then the pills wouldn't be enough to kill him. After taking a minute to compose himself and keep the pills down he quickly put another in his mouth. Finally he made it to the last pill. He looked at it sitting in his hand, gazing at how the white color looked more dangerous than ever before. Without thinking he put it in his mouth and swallowed.

He had done it, 33 pills later and he could feel the fire burning in his throat and stomach. His head felt lighter than a feather and his vision was so blurry he could only make out colorful blobs. Somehow his hand still managed to find the gun in front of him. He made sure that the safety was off and that the single bullet was still loaded and ready to go. 

He remembered how just the other day he had carved Frank's name into the side of the bullet. Maybe it was the drugs messing with his brain, but he had the idea that if Frank's name was on the bullet, then that would be the last thing that went through his brain. Literally.

But in this moment as Gerard's body was shutting down Frank wasn't the last thing on his mind. He could only think about how scared he was. He was scared about what was going to happen next. He was scared about the effects of the pills making his hand shake uncontrollably. He was scared of the man that he had turned into. 

Gerard knew that there was no turning back. Even if he didn't pull the trigger the pills would finish the job in no time. He was a dead man.

Slowly Gerard pulled the gun up and pressed it to his temple. He closed his eyes, although it wasn't like he could see anything in the first place. He took a deep breath and thought about trying to keep his hand from shaking so much.

"I love you Frank, forever and always." Gerard said just like he had done a year ago as he was taken away from Frank's cold and lifeless body.

Gerard didn't deserve a second chance.

And once the words left his lips he took a breath and pulled the trigger.

 

 

But as fate would have it, Gerard was given the second chance he didn't deserve.

The bullet missed his head completely and went into the wall beside him.

Before Gerard could stop and think about what had happened, he was swallowed into darkness as the last of the pills kicked in.

 

Gerard opened his eyes and was greeted with the harsh lighting of a hospital room. He groggily looked around and found himself attached to multiple tubes and wires going in and out of his body. Someone must have heard the gunshot in the apartment and gone to find him. 

Gerard was taking in the room around him when a small nurse walked in followed by what Gerard presumed to be his doctor.

"Hello sir. It's good to see you are awake. If you don't mind we have a few questions about how you got here." The nurse said and Gerard nodded as they both pulled chairs up to the side of his bed.

"For starters, the man who brought you in wasn't sure who you were. He just knew that you lived next to him in an apartment complex and that he heard a gunshot coming from your room." The nurse said and Gerard nodded.

"My name is Gerard Way and I am 34 years old. He heard correctly, I did shoot a gun in my apartment." Gerard said as calmly as possible and the nurse seemed surprised at the confession of the gun.

"Can I ask why you did that?" The nurse said while writing down some notes on her clipboard.

"Because I was trying to kill myself but somehow the gun missed." Gerard said and both the nurse and the doctor were speechless for several seconds, glancing between themselves and Gerard.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" The doctor spoke up and Gerard took a deep breath before looking at the man in front of him.

"Because my husband died a year ago and I can't live without him, or the man that I've become since he has passed." Gerard said and he felt the tears pricking at his eyes. The nurse and doctor both gave him sympathetic looks and the nurse wrote down some more things before looking back up at Gerard.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. This helps to explain why there were 33 pills clogged in your esophagus. Luckily your neighbor got you here in time so that we were able to get you breathing again, although it sounds like you would much rather have preferred that he didn't come with such urgency." The nurse said and the doctor gave her a glare at her last comment. Gerard didn't mind it though, because it wasn't like she was wrong. She was far from it.

"Now Gerard. The thing is, you cannot be released if you are just going to try and kill yourself again. We are going to have to insist that you start seeing a therapist at least three times a week so that you can try and work towards getting better. Those pills didn't really help anything and from your blood work and other tests it seems like drugs and alcohol aren't your best coping methods either. I know that it isn't something that you want to do, but please, at least try and get better." The doctor said and Gerard couldn't help the flow of tears from forcing their way down his cheeks.

"But what if I don't want to get better? What if I don't want to wake up in the morning? Why should I get help when nobody was there to help Frank? He couldn't get the help he so desperately needed so why should I?" Gerard shouted and the nurse started writing much faster then she had been before. The doctor just sat as Gerard screamed at him and once he was finished he just stared at the floor.

"Gerard, I hate to say this, but you have to get help. This time there is someone here that can work with you, give you what you need. Take advantage of what Frank didn't have, get better." The doctor said before standing up and turning to walk out the door. Before he did he whispered something to the nurse and left the room. The nurse looked at Gerard with a sad expression before pushing a few buttons here and there on the machines connected to Gerard.

"Have a good rest Mr.Way." The nurse said and Gerard's eyelids began to slowly droop until he was fast asleep.

 

"Gerard. Gerard wake up. Gerard open your eyes. Please Gerard. Gerard!" Gerard slowly opened his eyes. He had heard an all too familiar voice begging him to wake up. It couldn't be who Gerard thought it was, but when he opened his eyes he was speechless.

"Frankie." Gerard said as he looked at his dead husband sitting at the end of his hospital bed. Gerard couldn't believe his eyes as Frank smiled at him with the same grin that Gerard had fallen in love with forever ago.

"Hey Gee. Long time no see." Frank said and Gerard felt tears running down his cheeks that he didn't even realize were there.

"I miss you so much Frankie. I can't go on without you." Gerard said and Frank moved so that he was laying in the bed next to Gerard.

"Yes you can Gerard. You are so strong and I know that you can do this. I believe in you, I always have and I always will." Frank said and Gerard just whimpered into Frank's chest.

"But how can I get better when I've done so many horrible things. I can't break my addictions without you by my side helping me to quit. You remember how hard it was for me to stop drinking all those years ago. I can't do it again." Gerard said and Frank rubbed small circles on his back.

"Gerard you can do this. I'll always be with you helping you to get better. I've never left your side since I died. I've been with you this whole time." Frank said and Gerard turned to look at Frank.

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked in barely a whisper and Frank gave him a small smile.

"I've been watching over your, like a guardian angel. I've been with you throughout everything, the good and the bad." Frank said and Gerard started crying again.

"Even when I turned to drugs? Even when I tried to kill myself? Why didn't you do anything to stop me?" Gerard asked and Frank frowned.

"Because I couldn't do anything. I tried to stop you, I tried to show you that you didn't have to do those things, but you never got my messages." Frank said and Gerard sighed. 

"So you saw how I tried to kill myself." Gerard said and Frank nodded sadly.

"I did. I tried so hard to reach out to you. It was killing me seeing how you were so willing to take your own life. It was unreal as I watched you take all of those pills and then put the gun to your head." Frank said and Gerard could see the look of pain on his face as he remembered it. Gerard then had a question that he wasn't sure if Frank could answer or not.

"Did you see how I managed to miss when I pulled the trigger? I was certain that it was lined up just right..." Gerard said and Frank's face seemed to lighten up, but just barely.

"I think that was the first time that my actions worked. I had been watching you get ready and as a last minute resort I tried to push the gun out of the way. I think it worked because the bullet seemed to fly right by your face." Frank said with the smallest smile that Gerard couldn't help but to duplicate.

"So you saved me?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded.

"I guess I did." Frank said and Gerard snuggled into his side. They lay together peacefully, embracing the feeling of being together that they had missed so much. It wasn't until Gerard's mind began to wander that the silence was broken.

"So how are you here now? How can I see you, and feel you now but not before?" Gerard asked and Frank sighed.

"Well, when I died I never seemed to make my way to heaven or hell. I was just stuck in the middle. That was how I was able to see you and watch you, but still unable to connect with you. It was like that up until I moved the gun away. Then I was met by an angel who told me that I was given the chance to become an angel as well. I had saved you from death, therefore I became your guardian angel. Now I guess I am able to see you and speak with you because we are connected like never before." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"I still can't believe you're here." Gerard said and Frank kissed his forehead.

"I can't believe I'm here with you. I've missed feeling you, and holding you, and kissing you." Frank said before kissing Gerard again. Gerard kissed back, expressing how much he had missed him as well. 

"I love you Frank." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"I love you more Gee." Frank said and Gerard blushed. But then Frank's face grew serious and Gerard was concerned about what he was thinking about.

"What's wrong?" Gerard asked and Frank took a deep breath.

"Gerard, I'm your angel, which means that I have to look out for you. The only way that I can stay as your guardian is if I make sure you are safe and okay. I think that the only way that you can get better is by getting the help you need. Hopefully now you know that I will always be with you, even when you can't see me, I'll be there. Please, take the advantages that the doctor was talking about earlier, you deserve it." Frank said and Gerard sighed.

"You're right." Gerard said and Frank pulled him into his side.

"Do it for me." Frank said and Gerard kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you Frankie." Gerard said and Frank smiled. But soon Frank started to fade away and Gerard panicked.

"Don't worry Gerard, I'm still here. Your doctor is coming now so I have to disappear for a little while. I'll be right here the whole time, I promise." Frank said and Gerard calmed down and lay still in his bed. 

The doctor walked in with a small smile when he noticed that Gerard was awake.

"Hello Gerard. Feeling any better?" The doctor asked and Gerard nodded.

"I've actually been thinking about what you said earlier. I think I want to get some help to get better." Gerard said and the doctor looked at him with a grin.

"That's wonderful Gerard? May I ask what made you change your mind?" The doctor said and Gerard glanced at the corner where he could see Frank standing with a smile on his face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I guess you could say my guardian angel is looking out for me." Gerard said and the doctor smiled, not noticing Gerard's glance fixed on the corner of the room as he smiled and mouthed three words towards what would appear to be a blank wall.

"I love you." Gerard said in just barely a whisper but Frank heard him and smiled back at Gerard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHhh So what did you think? Let me know in the comments your thoughts/opinions/ and overall feelings about this one. I wrote the ending seven billion different times but finally figured that this one was the best. Again comment and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	23. Without Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there....it's been a while.  
> I've been super busy with stuff and I've been meaning to write this one but a couple times I changed it.  
> This one was my final decision and I think that personally it's one of the best ones.  
> But fair warning, it's really weird and kinda twisted.  
> But I hope you like it and tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Thanks! <3 <3 <3

Gerard had gone to sleep a lot later then he had originally intended. It wasn't entirely his fault, he had been waiting for his brother Mikey to arrive at their dad's hunting cabin. Gerard and Mikey had been planning to hang out for a weekend since it was Gerard's first time home since going to college. Mikey was going to be leaving after school got out so Gerard wasn't expecting him to get there until later in the night. But once it turned midnight Gerard figured that he could go to sleep and would wake up when he started knocking on the door.

But the knocking never came.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..." 

Gerard was woken up to the sound of someone trying desperately to pick the lock on the front door. And it didn't sound like Mikey.

Gerard stumbled out of bed and silently made his way to the living room to sneak a look at the front door. He saw a short kid desperately clawing at the door knob. He looked like he was about Gerard's age but was about a foot shorter then he was. If he wasn't trying to break into his house Gerard might have put more thought into the guy, but the only thought that was going through his mind was how he could get rid of him.

Slowly Gerard started to walk back to his bedroom without catching the attention of the boy through the window. He almost made it but the boy saw him and started pounding on the window. Gerard was confused as to why the intruder was trying to get the attention of him. If he was really trying to break into the house asking for someone to open the door wouldn't be very helpful.

"Help me! Please let me in! Please help me!" The boy said as Gerard turned to walk into the bedroom. He was going to call the police. 

But then he stopped and turned to look back at the boy. All of a sudden a wave of curiosity took over him and he walked to open the door. The boy noticed and his frantic clawing stopped. Gerard took a breath before opening the door, but just wide enough so that he could get a better look at the boy. That's when Gerard noticed that his clothes were torn and bloodied. Though he had stopped clawing at the door his hands were shaking by his sides and his eyes were wide and full of fear.

"What are you doing here?" Gerard asked and the boy started crying. Gerard didn't know what to do so he awkwardly stood and watched the boy sob into his hands.

"I-I don't-I don't know what-what to do" The boy said between sobs and looked to Gerard for him to say something, anything. Gerard just watched him with a confused expression.

"How'd you get here? I don't see a car anywhere?" Gerard looked past the boy into the driveway but there wasn't a car to be seen. The boy started crying even harder and Gerard sighed before opening the door a bit wider to let the guy inside.

"Come inside and explain yourself." Gerard said and the boy just followed him in.

Gerard motioned for him to sit down on the couch and went into the kitchen. He pulled out two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. He had been saving it for Mikey but he figured Mikey would understand why he gave it up to this guy. He walked back into the living room to see the boy sitting in shock staring at the wall. His hands had stopped shaking and he had stopped crying. Gerard internally was grateful, he wasn't good with crying people.

"Hey I got you this. So care to tell me why you woke me up trying to break in?" Gerard asked and the boy looked at him, but his eyes were empty and Gerard started to worry whether letting him inside was such a good idea.

"My name's Frank." The boy, Frank, said as he took the ice cream from Gerard.

"So Frank, why are you here?" Gerard asked trying not to swallow his ice cream.

"I-I was driving-driving with my best friend and-and his girlfriend" Frank said. Gerard could tell that whatever he was trying to tell him was hard because he couldn't seem to get it out.

"Where were you going?" Gerard asked trying to help Frank along. Frank looked up at him and Gerard could see the tears building in his eyes.

"We were going-going to visit someone." Frank said and he wiped his eyes trying not to start crying again.

"And what happened? How did you magically end up here?" Gerard asked taking a bite of his ice cream. If he didn't currently have ice cream he would've lost all of his patience.

"We-we swerved off the road. There-there was a deer and-and I didn't wanna hit it so-so I tried to go around it and-and the tires skidded. I-I didn't see the tree until it was too late. It's all my fault. Jesus I killed them. It's all my fault." Frank said with an empty sigh. Gerard put his ice cream down and started to look at Frank with concern. This wasn't a good situation to be in.

"Frank it's not your fault so don't blame yourself." Gerard moved so that he was sitting next to Frank. He knew that he had to keep Frank under control or he would lash out. 

"But it is my fault. I was the driver. I had to save the dumb deer and ended up killing the two people that I actually care about. I killed them. I'm a murderer." Frank said before starting to sob again. Gerard hesitantly put his hand on Frank's back and when he didn't flinch away he started to rub small circles. That was something his mom had always done to cheer him up. Not that Frank needed cheering, well he did but really Gerard was doing it to keep him calm.

"How far away is the wreck?" Gerard asked after a few minutes of silence. Frank's breathing had calmed down a bit so Gerard figured it was okay to start talking again.

"About three miles away." Frank said and Gerard had to admit that hiking three miles at three am was quite the trek.

"And who did you say was there?" Gerard said and Frank took a deep breath.

"My best friend and his girlfriend." Frank said and Gerard gave him a couple minutes before asking another question. He didn't want to start anything and it made sense that Frank was a loose canon at this point.

"Where were you going exactly?" Gerard asked and Frank looked him in the eyes for the first time. If Gerard hadn't been worried for the guys mental health he would have probably fangirled about how pretty his eyes were.

"To my friends cabin. We were gonna go there for the weekend and just hang out. Kristin and I had only been invited yesterday because Mike didn't wanna drive all by himself." Frank said and Gerard nodded.

"I know you don't want to but we have to go to the wreck. At least move their bodies and survey the damage." Gerard said and Frank nodded. Gerard checked the clock that was on the microwave and internally groaned. It was already half past four in the morning.

"Can-can we do that in the morning. I-I don't know if I can see them right now. I need to sleep. Please." Frank said and Gerard nodded. He wanted to sleep before hunting down a car wreck himself.

"Hey listen there's a couch in here or one in my room. I don't care which one but I got blankets and pillows for you if you need them." Gerard said as he cleaned up the two ice cream containers. Frank followed him to the kitchen and Gerard couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He was obviously shaken and not in the best place at the moment.

"Listen man it's gonna be okay." Gerard said as he put his hands on Frank's shoulders. Frank looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for everything. I never did catch your name?" Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"It's Gerard." Gerard said and Frank's eyes brightened up a bit.

"Gerard. That's pretty. You know Gerard you have very pretty eyes." Frank said and Gerard couldn't help but to blush slightly.

"Thank you. Which couch do you want to sleep on?" Gerard asked and Frank frowned slightly.

"Is there any way I could sleep on the one in your room? I don't want to be alone right now." Frank said and Gerard smiled. He understood where he was coming from.

"Come on it's this way." Gerard said and the two boys walked upstairs to the small bedroom. When they got there Gerard pulled a blanket and pillow off of the bed and tossed them on the couch for Frank to use. Frank smiled and plopped down. He tossed and turned for a few minutes trying to get comfortable and Gerard just chuckled and watched him.

"Having fun there?" Gerard joked and Frank giggled.

"Yeah it's a blast sleeping on a rock." Frank said and Gerard grinned. 

"Goodnight Frank." Gerard said once he got into the bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Gerard." Frank said and Gerard rolled over trying to get comfortable. Frank kept turning and moving making it difficult for either one of them to sleep. Finally after about fifteen minutes of moving Gerard turned the light on and sat up.

"Frank, would you rather just sleep on the bed?" Gerard asked and Frank smiled before walking over with the blanket and pillow and joining Gerard in the bed. Gerard was almost surprised with how it wasn't awkward at all when Frank joined him. He could tell that Frank was thinking the same thing.

"How is it that I feel like I've known you for years?" Frank asked and Gerard just shrugged.

"I don't know." Gerard said as he looked at Frank who had rolled up in the blanket Gerard had given him.

"You look like an egg." Gerard said with a giggle and Frank smiled.

"Am I a pretty egg?" Frank asked with a cheesy grin. Gerard looked him over pretending to think about it.

"You're the prettiest egg I've ever seen." Gerard said and Frank blushed. He started inching his way over to Gerard who wasn't sure where he was going.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked and Frank just grinned. Finally Frank made it to Gerard's side and flopped his head onto Gerard's chest, using him like a pillow.

"Goodnight Gerard." Frank said and closed his eyes. Gerard just giggled and began petting Frank's hair. Frank opened his eyes and giggled.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked and Gerard smiled.

"I'm petting the pretty egg." Gerard said and Frank wiggled so that the blanket was unwrapped from around him. Cautiously Frank moved so that he was cuddled up next to Gerard's side. Gerard was surprised, but certainly not complaining.

"What are you doing there Frank?" Gerard asked and Frank blushed.

"I felt like it." Frank said and Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"You know you seem to have a lot in common with a six year old." Gerard said and Frank giggled.

"It's a talent that I have." Frank said with a grin.

"Why are you like this?" Gerard asked suddenly and Frank frowned.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked and Gerard sighed. That had come out wrong.

"Why are you so cute?" Gerard said and Frank's eyes got wide.

"I'm not cute." Frank said as he blushed into Gerard's shoulder. Gerard giggled and Frank looked up at him with innocent doe eyes.

"You really are. I don't know how we got here given the fact that you got here because of a car crash. I feel awful for wanting to kiss you so badly." Gerard said and Frank sighed and moved away ever so slightly. Gerard immediately regretted what he said. Frank had gone from being cute and cuddly to cold and distant and it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that." Gerard said but Frank shook his head.

"It's okay. You've been so nice to me and I guess that I always fall for the cute guys really quickly. If it had been any other circumstance then I hope you wouldn't feel guilty for kissing me." Frank said and Gerard couldn't help but smile as Frank moved closer to him.

"I would never feel guilty kissing you. Unless you had a girlfriend or wife or something." Gerard said and Frank chuckled.

"I would never have a girlfriend." Frank said and it took Gerard a minute to understand what he meant.

"You know what I mean." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"I know that the reason I'm here is because of a tragic accident but do you still want to kiss me? I'm a little desperate if you can't already tell." Frank said as his cheeks turned dark red. Gerard took all of thirty seconds to think about if this was really the right thing to do before pulling Frank into a deep kiss. He had deep down been wanting to do that since he invited Frank inside the cabin.

After they broke apart Frank was smiling like a madman. Gerard couldn't hide his blushing which only made Frank giggle. Gerard looked at Frank with a whole new perspective. He wasn't just the kid who showed up on his doorstep looking for help after a tragedy. He was a kid who walked into his life that he wasn't quite sure he was ready to let go of yet.

"That was amazing." Frank said with a giggle and Gerard smiled.

"It really was something I'd like to do again." Gerard said and Frank pulled him into a kiss again.

It went on like this for quite a while. Before either one of them knew it the sun was rising through the window. Gerard groaned when he rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table.

"We stayed up all night." Gerard said and Frank shrugged.

"Oh well. It was worth it don't you think?" Frank said with a grin and Gerard giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Want some breakfast?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded. They both climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen where Gerard started pulling out different ingredients. Frank sat at the barstools and watched as Gerard started to make pancakes.

"Pancakes? Classy." Frank said and Gerard just stuck out his tongue.

"You don't have to have any you know." Gerard said and Frank pouted.

"I'm sorry Gee. Will you let me eat pancakes?" Frank said with a baby voice and Gerard just rolled his eyes.

"Only if you stop using that voice." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

They ate pancakes together and talked about anything and everything. Gerard told Frank about how he wanted to be an artist and Frank said how he wanted to be a musician. Frank complained that Superman was such an overrated superhero and that Batman was the alltime best. Gerard mentioned how his favorite comic was Doom Patrol and Frank had a small fangirl attack. Frank learned about how Gerard's favorite color was blood red but not in a psychopathic way just more in an aesthetically pleasing way. Gerard giggled at how obsessed Frank was with dogs and almost started crying at how cute Frank's dog was in pictures on his phone.

All in all they were having a great day.

Until Gerard remembered why Frank was here.

The car crash.

The wreck they were supposed to go look at.

The bodies they were supposed to collect.

Safe to say that ruined the mood.

"Listen Frank we gotta go check out the wreck now. If you can remember which way you went we can take my car." Gerard said and Frank nodded sadly. He wanted to avoid going back but he knew that he couldn't just leave his friends bodies. They needed a proper funeral.

Gerard led Frank to his car and Frank directed him where to go along the beaten road. 

"So did they die in pain or was it really quick." Gerard asked after several minutes of silence. Frank took a deep breath as he tried to resurface memories from the crash.

"It was quick. They died immediately from impact. It was on their side and I somehow managed to escape without a scratch. Well minus my shredded clothes." Frank said and Gerard remembered that he hadn't given Frank any new clothes.

"Shit I completely forgot about offering clothes. I can give you some when we get back to the house." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"Back to the house? I didn't know I was going back with you." Frank said with a smirk and Gerard just punched his shoulder.

"Of course you are. I'm not letting you go that easily." Gerard said and Frank giggled. 

"You know it's kinda bittersweet that they died together." Frank said out of the blue and it took Gerard a minute to realize who he was talking about.

"Really? How so?" Gerard asked and Frank chuckled.

"They had been together since the eighth grade. He used to tell me how one day he was going to marry her, and if not then he would probably die. They really loved each other, never left one another's side. We were actually going to introduce her to his brother." Frank said and Gerard nodded. He thought that it was kind of ironic how they both died together at the same time. 

Gerard was about to ask another question but he saw the crashed car up ahead.

"Bingo." Gerard said and Frank let out a small sob. Gerard stopped the car and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"It's okay Frank. You can stay here and I'll go check it out if you want. I'm gonna look at the damage then call 911 so that they can get them." Gerard said and Frank shook his head.

"I'm coming with you. I gotta be able to say goodbye for the last time." Frank said and Gerard nodded. They both got out of the car and started walking over. Gerard felt his stomach lurch once they could get a closer look. The car was crushed like an accordion against a tree. He could see the passenger seat and back row covered in blood. Two bodies could be seen through the window. Frank stopped for a second and threw up on the side of the road. Gerard couldn't blame him, he was looking at his dead friends.

"Listen it's okay. You're gonna be okay. They're in a better place. Remember what you said, they were never hurting." Gerard said as he rubbed Frank's back. Once Frank felt a bit better he stood up and they got closer to the car. Gerard tried to get a closer look at the people and then it was his turn to throw up.

He didn't want to believe what he saw.

There was no way.

But then again, he never did come home last night.

"Frank what-what was your friend's name?" Gerard asked still looking at the young boy in the passenger seat, not wanting to believe what his eyes were telling him.

"Mikey. Mikey Way." Frank said with a sad expression. Mikey had been his best friend since kindergarten and now he was staring at his corpse through the window of his car.

Gerard felt the air rush out of his lungs. His knees gave out and he fell to the ground. He couldn't breathe and was throwing up again. Frank rushed over to his side but he pushed him away. Frank's face was filled with confusion and hurt as he watched Gerard turn on him with pure hatred and terror.

"Gerard what's wrong? Are you okay?" Frank asked but Gerard threw up again. When he had regained himself he turned to Frank.

"You-you killed my brother. Mikey Way is my brother and he never came home last night because you killed him." Gerard said with as much hate that he could muster up. Frank's face went from confusion to horror. 

That's when Gerard turned and started crying. He collapsed on the ground next to the car and started sobbing. He was wrapped around himself like a toddler and was sobbing into the grass. Frank was sitting next to him with shock and horror as he watched the man sob over his dead brother. 

And the worst part was when he realized that it really had been his fault.

The crash was no accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa there buddy you might need to calm down.....  
> Anyway what did you think? Did you expect that to happen? Let me know in the comments what you think about it because I get motivation from hearing what people say!  
> Also I need suggestions for the next round of one shots. I have like three ideas but I need a few more so if you have something that you wanna see then let me know.  
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed it!!


	24. LoOk WhO's BaCk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO let's start another round!!! I wanna thank everyone who has been reading these because I love writing them. Let me know if you have any comments, questions, concerns or even ideas/requests!! Thanks! <3 <3 <3

1\. Text Me Back Asshole

2\. Letters

3\. My Brother's Boyfriend

4\. Left Brain/ Right Brain

5\. Nothing Says "I Love You" Like a Big Mac

6\. Closets Aren't Meant For Hiding

7\. Trash

 


	25. Text Me Back Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters (In case you forget)  
> memeteam: Pete Wentz  
> hattrick: Patrick Stump  
> brohman: Joe Trohman  
> crossfitluver69: Andy Hurley  
> nanah8tr: Tyler Joseph  
> nanaluvr: Josh Dun  
> milkywhite: Ryan Ross  
> impossiblequeer: Brendon Urie  
> bangthedrums: Spencer Smith  
> giraffeboy: Dallon Weekes  
> rayosunshine: Ray Toro  
> pepesbitch: Mikey Way  
> MidgetMan: Frank Iero  
> Geebaby: Gerard Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyeee looks like another group chat one shot.....  
> So the last group chat one shot had actual plot to it....this one does not  
> This is absolute trash and I don't mind if you skip it or don't read it  
> It's basically like a crack fic...but idk not  
> It's my own personal hell put into words (and images)  
> Enjoy (but read at your own risk)
> 
> it's also hella long
> 
> Please feel free to tell me in the comments what you liked/didn't like  
> Thanks! <3 <3 <3

memeteam: YO BITCHESSSSSS

impossiblequeer: shut up pete

pepesbitch: HEY. DON'T TALK TO MY HONEY BEAR LIKE THAT

memeteam: Awwww goldilocks....I wuv u

pepesbitch: I wuv u 2

hattrick: *retches in corner*

impossiblequeer: *skin melts off*

nanaluvr: *eyes fall out of sockets*

nanah8tr: *brain melts*

memeteam: Can y'all NOT

pepesbitch: You're just jealous 

memeteam: Yeah, totally 

impossiblequeer: No. You two are just disgustingly gross and lovey

milkywhite: Hey babe, let's piss them off

impossiblequeer: Okay sugartits

milkywhite: Babe, your forehead shines like butter on toast 

impossiblequeer: Your ASS is the size of the moon

milkywhite: no....you know I'm self-concious about my butt

impossiblequeer: Omg baby I'm sorry about that....I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...

milkywhite: It's fine...

crossfitluver69: Well that was awkward

brohman: Tell me about it

bangthedrums: Hey do y'all want to hear a joke?

brohman: no

crossfitluver69: no

rayosunshine: no

pepesbitch: no

impossiblequeer: no

memeteam: no

milkywhite: no

hattrick: no

MidgetMan: no

nanah8tr: no

Geebaby: no

nanaluvr: no

giraffeboy: HELL YES

bangthedrums: OKAY SO

bangthedrums: Mahatma Gandhi, as you know, walked barefoot most of the time, which produced an impressive set of calluses on his feet. He also ate very little, which made him rather frail and with his odd diet, he suffered from bad breath. This made him ...A super callused fragile mystic hexed by halitosis.

memeteam: I tell bad jokes all the time, it's my passion

memeteam: but that one....that one was awful

nanaluvr: I can't with your jokes anymore Spencer....they need to stop

impossiblequeer: dude, you will be removed from this chat if you send any more bad jokes like that

pepesbitch: yeah that one was pretty bad

rayosunshine: give him a break guys, I'm sure he has more that are equally as awful

crossfitluver69: but do any other ones offend Gandhi?

MidgetMan: true true

Geebaby: He raises a valid point

hattrick: Spencer...due to the outrageous response we have gained from your joke...I believe that you should steer clear of bad puns if you still wish for our friendship.

bangthedrums: Okay....but can I tell one more? Last one?

hattrick: only one

bangthedrums: OKAY SO

bangthedrums: I went to a seafood disco last week...and pulled a mussel.

hattrick: and there is is

crossfitluver69: BAN HIM

rayosunshine: Sorry man but that one was pretty bad

pepesbitch: HE MUST BE BANNED

brohman: Dude I had hope for you

MidgetMan: I don't know guys....it wasn't THAT BAD

Geebaby: Frank, honey, I love you, but that joke was terrible

memeteam: I'm sorry Spence...but your time has come

bangthedrums: I knew it

bangthedrums: farewell my friends

bangthedrums: I'm sorry it had to end this way

_bangthedrums was removed by memeteam_

memeteam: The deed is done

milkywhite: The sin has been cleansed

impossiblequeer: That crime committed

Geebaby: The act performed

giraffeboy: How do y'all have so many like deep and thoughtful ways to say he left

brohman: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

crossfitluver69: It's because they have no life

Geebaby: WhAt Is LiFe AnYwAy

impossiblequeer: wHo NeEdS oNe WhEn YoU hAvE mIlK 

milkywhite: babe....they don't understand what that means to us

nanaluvr: ummmmmm

MidgetMan: Is there something we are missing here??

pepesbitch: SHIT FAM I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON

impossiblequeer: Mikey......please don't do this

milkywhite: Don't tell them what you saw

memeteam: Babe what did you see?

rayosunshine: Spill little dude

impossiblequeer: Mikey you promised you wouldn't tell anyone

crossfitluver69: What are you hiding Brendon

nanah8tr: Yeah Bren....what's your secret?

milkywhite: Trust me you guys do not want to know......

giraffeboy: tell us

nanah8tr: tell us

nanaluvr: tell us

rayosunshine: tell us

memeteam: tell us

Geebaby: tell us

MidgetMan: tell us

_MidgetMan added bangthedrums_

bangthedrums: tell us

brohman: tell us

hattrick: tell us

crossfitluver69: tell us

pepesbitch: BRENDON AND RYAN HAVE A MILKY ENEMA KINK

impossiblequeer: BOI

milkywhite: duuuude...that's cold

pepesbitch: I'm sorry guys....I just couldn't hold it in anymore

impossiblequeer: neither could Ryan

milkywhite: BRENDON I SWEAR TO GOD

impossiblequeer: baby you know I get all tingly when you get angry with me

memeteam: NOT THE TIME

bangthedrums: Okay so change of subject

crossfitluver69: wait...how did spencer get back?

MidgetMan: I added him so that Mikey would tell us

hattrick: Just no more jokes Spence

bangthedrums: Fine fine....I just have one question

rayosunshine: What is it?

bangthedrums: Why is Tyler and Josh's usernames Grandmother hating and loving???

Geebaby: This is a good observation

nana8tr: OHHHH no it's not about Grandmas

nanaluvr: It's an inside joke about bananas

MidgetMan: Care to explain?

nanaluvr: Okay so Tyler and I both hate bananas

nanah8tr: and the nickname bananahater and its many forms were already taken

nanah8tr: so I shortened it

nanaluvr: And so I decided to be the better person and use luvr to replace h8tr

Geebaby: touching....I guess

memeteam: the real question iss.....

memeteam: DOES THIS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE

nanah8tr: STAHP

nanaluvr: PLEASE...ANYTHING BUT THIS

MidgetMan:

MidgetMan: His costume says banana....his eyes say "I'm dead inside"

nanah8tr: THIS IS BULLYING

nanaluvr: THIS IS CRUEL AND UNFAIR PUNISHMENT

hattrick: Okay you two....that's enough bananas for now

bangthedrums: Why don't we act like teenage girls and talk about our fears

crossfitluver69: I fear an unhealthy lifestyle

pepesbitch: I'm scared of the dark

memeteam: I'm scared of what's behind my fringe...like if I could see around my fringe...like what's out there...I don't know

pepesbitch: That's incredibly dumb

memeteam: And the dark isn't?

pepesbitch: everybody is scared of the dark just a little bit

memeteam: I'm scared of the light

hattrick: I'm scared of beanies...hats aren't meant to slouch like that

MidgetMan: Gerard is scared of needles

Geebaby: Frank is scared of cats

MidgetMan: AM NOT

MidgetMan: I'm ALLERGIC

Geebaby: I didn't know that allergic reactions came in the form of screaming for your mommy

MidgetMan: Needles

MidgetMan: Needles

MidgetMan: Needles

Geebaby: SHUT UP

MidgetMan: MAKE ME

impossiblequeer: Oooh the sexual tension is rising

milkywhite:

 

milkywhite: Just pretend that it says 'sexually frustrated and obviously horny teenage boys' instead of girls

memeteam: This is true

MidgetMan: SHUT UP

MidgetMan: That is NOT what I meant

Geebaby: Oh I'll be the judge of that

MidgetMan: geRARD

Geebaby: ;)

pepesbitch: I swear to god just don't do it while I'm in the house

brohman: OKAY WHO TOOK MY HOODIE WHILE WE WERE AT PETE'S HOUSE YESTERDAY

giraffeboy: My bad....

brohman: DUDE I NEED THAT

giraffeboy: WHy?

brohman: IT'S MY GOOD LUCK CHARM AND I NEEEEED IT 

giraffeboy: Sorry dude. It's really comfortable...

brohman: Just....give it back to me whenever you can

giraffeboy: Okay

hattrick: Did...Did Joe just ALLOW Dallon to keep the hoodie

memeteam: I think he did

crossfitluver69: It'S hApPeNiNg

brohman: What...what's happening

MidgetMan: You're becoming a good person

impossiblequeer: I didn't think that was possible

milkywhite: Apparently it is

nanah8tr: Yo....I found a sick meme

memeteam: I'll be the judge of that

nanah8tr:

hattrick: Is that an ACTUAL sick meme?

nanah8tr: yeah... I told you it was

nanaluvr: Usually when people use sick as describing memes they mean like it or dank

nanaluvr: Not....actually sick

nanah8tr: oh

nanah8tr: I just thought Ryan Gosling looked hot

nanaluvr: uh excuse me

nanah8tr: what

nanaluvr: What about me? Am I no longer good enough for you?

hattrick: boys calm down

impossiblequeer: *grabs popcorn* Ignore Patrick, carry on

nanah8tr: babe I could never replace you

nanah8tr: It's universally known that Ryan Gosling is impeccably attractive

nanah8tr: Common knowledge

nanaluvr: Okay.. I forgive you

impossiblequeer: soooooo

 

 

milkywhite: uhhh bren

milkywhite: baby

milkywhite: I'm sorry I have to tell you this

milkywhite: but we're out of milk...

impossiblequeer: .....what

impossiblequeer:

Geebaby:

memeteam: oh well

memeteam: Also A+ memeing there Gerard

Geebaby: Thanks...I try

MidgetMan: Gerard

Geebaby: Frank

MidgetMan:

Geebaby:

impossiblequeer: Okay what in the actual fuck is that

milkywhite: yall....take this somewhere else

hattrick: ^^

crossfitluver69: ^^^

memeteam: ^^^

bangthedrum: ^^^

pepesbitch: ^^^

brohman: ^^^

nanah8tr: ^^

nanaluvr:^^^

rayosunshine: ^^^

giraffeboy: I don't know...it's kinda kinky

MidgetMan: OMG Sorry bout that I meant to send it just to Gee

MidgetMan: It's an inside joke we have....not some sort of kinky meme shit

giraffeboy: dammit

Geebaby: Sorry bout that

hattrick: Okay

memeteam: seems fair

impossiblequeer: Yooooo I have an idea

Geebaby: My Chemical Romance?

MidgetMan: My Chemical Romance?

rayosunshine: My Chemical Romance?

pepesbitch: My Chemical Romance?

impossiblequeer: No...wtf is that?

Geebaby: Just an idea...anyway carry on

 

 

impossiblequeer: my idea....we all go to sleep it's fucking 4 am

Geebaby: I believe I can get on board with that

hattrick: Goodnight dumbasses

memeteam: l8tr sk8tr

pepesbitch: pete and I still invited over?

memeteam: Of course babe

milkywhite: Bren I'll be home in like five minutes I'm at the store getting milk

impossiblequeer: I love you

milkywhite: whatever

nanah8tr: night idiot

nanaluvr:

nanah8tr: but you're MY idiot sandwich

nanaluvr: I'm touched

bangthedrums: night losers

giraffeboy: i don't sleep

crossfitluver69: adios amigos

rayosunshine: goodnight friends

brohman: goodnight brethren

brohman: even though I don't wish to be related at all

brohman: you are all trash

MidgetMan: Geeeeee come over I'm lonelyyyyy

Geebaby: But I wanna sleeep

MidgetMan: you can sleep with me

Geebaby: I will CUDDLE but nothing more

MidgetMan: deal

Geebaby: I'm on my way

MidgetMan: yay

pepesbitch:

pepesbitch: go to sleep now before I hurt you

Geebaby: Love you too little brother

pepesbitch: whatever

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHKAY  
> Thank god that is over  
> I know....you can all hate me now  
> It was so bad....there was no plot.....no reason for this to exist  
> I don't think I can ever live with myself....  
> Oh well  
> Let me know what you think, liked/didn't like, recommend for future one shots.  
> I love hearing feedback....even on crap like this so feel free to comment  
> Thanks for putting up with this monstrosity I promise that it won't happen again and future updates are actual one shots...  
> Thanks <3 <3 <3


	26. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's here, quite possibly one of my favorite one shots I've ever written. I came up with this idea months ago and I've been waiting to post it for ages. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Please leave comments letting me know what you think.  
> ***ALSO: It doesn't necessarily state this until the end but the letter exchanging goes on for several months even though I only wrote a few. Use your imagination about what the others were about.***  
> Thanks for reading I hope you like it! <3 <3 <3

_Dear Stranger,_

_My name is Gerard Way and I'm lost. I've tried and tried to fix the monstrosity that is my life but I can't seem to get it right. I gave up all hope in myself. So here I am writing a letter to a stranger with hopes that maybe they will be kind enough to help me out. I know that old fashioned letter writing is dead but it gives me a happiness I cannot get anywhere else when the mailbox has something in it other than bills and the newspaper. Please, whoever is reading this, I need your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Gerard A. Way_

 

**Dear Gerard,**

**My name is Frank Iero and I was the lucky stranger to receive your letter. Obviously you are not okay so I'm not going to waste both of our time asking that. Instead I'm going to tell you about myself. I know this isn't about me but hear me out. Okay where to begin... I'm 24 and live alone in a small house in Jersey. I went to school for music and have been writing and performing since graduation. I'm really short so all throughout school I was always the laughing matter. I love tattoos and am covered in them. Horror is my favorite genre of anything but I will sit down and enjoy a rom com from time to time. My biggest fears are the dark and the possibility that anyone could die at any moment in time. My favorite color is purple surprisingly enough because all I ever seem to wear is black. You could say that I never grew out of the eighth grade edgy phase...**

**Now that you know a lot about me I want to hear about you. Tell me about yourself, it is a great way to distract your mind from other things.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter Gerard...**

**Until then,**

**Frank Iero**

 

_Dear Frank,_ **  
**

_Thank you for even responding to my letter, I had believed that my letter had been lost and no one had received it. Since I sent the last one I've been getting much worse..._

_But you said I need to distract myself so here we go._

_I'm 26 and live in a small apartment in New York. I originally moved here from Jersey when I came for college. I'm a starving artist and part time comic book writer. I have a little brother who is actually your age, his name is Mikey. He's one of the only good things left for me in life. My grandma, who I love and miss everyday, died when I was thirteen and I vowed that I would always continue my art and music because she was the one who taught me those things. I also appreciate a good horror film but (even though it's more like a comedy) Rocky Horror Picture Show is my favorite movie of all time. My fears are needles and I have athazagoraphobia. I'm gonna let you figure out what that one means. I'm typically in black from head to toe when I go out on a normal day but when the time is right I like to wear one of my many colorful suits. I don't know why but it's more fun to wear a bright blue suit then a black one._

_That's all that I can think of right now..._

_I like how you ended your letter. 'Until then' sounds much better then sincerely or from or whatever people say. I would try to think of something but I don't think I can._

_Sincerely,_

_Gerard A. Way_

 

**Gerard,**

**Now I feel like we know each other. I don't think we are strangers anymore. Would you say so? I mean, we know about each others hobbies, family, favorite colors and movies, as well as our biggest fears. I think that to tell someone what they fear most can take them from being strangers to friends. But, this is only my opinion.**

**So I was wondering, what does the A stand for in your name? You sign every letter Gerard A. Way. What does it mean? I'm guessing that it is a middle name because why else would it be there. I'm going to try and guess it so don't tell me. Is it Alfred? Arnold? Augustus? Alexander? Andrew? Anthony ?(like my own middle name but you didn't hear it from me) Adam? Aaron? Abraham? Arthur?**

**I cannot seem to think of any more names. If I did get it right please tell me because it's been something on my mind recently.**

**Speaking of on my mind I want to know what your favorite book is. Also you failed to mention your favorite color so I would like to know that as well.**

**Also feel free to tell me about what is troubling you. You said that you've been doing worse recently, please don't be afraid to talk to me about it. I'm here to help as well as be a friend.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frank A. (Anthony) Iero**

 

_Frank,_

_I too think that we are friends at this point. I'm very glad that we can both be on the same page about this._

_Only four people in this world know my middle name. My mother and father, my brother, and my grandmother. You did list it there, but it isn't Anthony. I'm gonna make you guess just because I feel like it._

_My favorite book...that's a difficult one. I seem to be reading all the time, that is when I'm not drawing or painting or singing. I'd have to say that Harry Potter is my favorite series. I cannot decide one book alone to call my favorite. Also my favorite color is blood red. Call me creepy but it's always the prettiest paint._

_My condition, if that's what we are going to call it, has been fluctuating. When I wrote the last letter I had just broken my three months clean of self harm. I know that I can do better and I haven't done anything since then. It's ridiculous that a 26 year old man is harming himself like an angsty teenager. I hate that about myself. It's not fair to anyone that I think these things. I feel like I can tell you because though you might judge me, I don't have to see the face of disappointment like with everyone else I know. I'm sorry that I'm unloading all of this one you. I've been doing better so it's easier for me to talk about things like this._

_I'm sensing a pattern to the way you end letter. I came up with something I once learned in school. It's not as creative but I think it has a ring to it. Also you probably know what it translates to and I understand that we are friend so bear with me. It just sounds better when you use the entire phrase. If it bothers you I will go back to the drawing board for something different._

_Au revoir mon cheri,_

_Gerard A. Way_

 

**Gerard mysterious A. Way,**

**I think that ending it in french is a good fit for you. I do not care about the translation, it's the thought that counts. I'm flattered to be 'your dear'. Of course it is rather difficult to pick up sarcasm in a letter but I'm hoping that you understand.**

**It made me laugh when you said that you cannot pick a single favorite book yet Harry Potter is your favorite series. I have not experienced this Harry Potter craze but if you speak so highly of it I might have to give it a try. Also blood red is a beautiful color. It's often times associated with gore and dark things but I feel like it deserves its place on the list of colors that can take your breath away. For example, to receive a blood red rose doesn't make someone frown in disgust due to the color, it makes their heart swell and leap because they were thought of enough to be given a beautiful flower. Not to mention that a blood red rose typically is a sign of romance. I could go on but I'd hate to bore you with opinions on a color.**

**I'm saddened to hear about your self harm. I will not judge you because it's not fair. I may know some things about you but I have no reason to judge if I do not know why you do these things. I can only tell you that it does get better and you don't have to think that it is the only way to feel something. I struggled with self harm all throughout school and partially into college. But, I'm four years clean and I can successfully say that life goes on and it certainly isn't worth risking. You can always send a letter when you need to talk to someone, please don't forget that I am always here for you.**

**I hate always ending on such a sad note but I feel like it's the best thing. Tell me if I should change it up a bit. I just feel like it's more fun to start the letter on a cheery note. If not then the rest sounds like forced happiness. Tell me your thoughts.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frank A. Iero**

_Frank not so mysterious A. Iero,_

_I do believe you copied me by signing your name like so. I'm not complaining, copying is the best form of flattery._

_I cannot believe that you have not read Harry Potter. I'm mailing you my box set with this letter and I expect you to read them all. It's not a request, it's a demand._

_Your insight on the color blood red is very interesting. I saw something on tumblr once where someone was told to describe the color without saying it's name. It really spoke to me and if you don't mind I'm going to quote it because I personally love the description. Here I go..._

_"When you dip her in the middle of the dance floor, it is the color of her dress. When she whispers in your ear, it is the color of her lips. When you make love, it is the trace you want her to leave all over your body. When she places her palm over your heart, it is the color that comes to the surface as her fingertips trail like a sentence that can never be finished. When you see her in your bedroom with another, it is the color of your breath. When you smash the vase in the hall, it is the color that threatens you to abandon the shattered pieces. When you scream at the top of your lungs, it is the color that pierces the atmosphere. When she hears you, it is the color of her pulse. When you look in her eyes for the last time, it is the fading color of your heart falling to your knees. It is not the color you see when she leaves."_

_I don't know what it is about that but it fills me with so many emotions I just don't know what to feel. I think it is beautiful._

_Thank you for telling me about your personal struggling. I guess that mine started after my grandmother died and though I tried and tried to stop I never could fully. At one point I was three years clean but I don't even remember what happened that caused me to break it. I'm struggling from time to time but I've kept clean since that letter I sent. Here and now I am making a promise to you that I will stay clean forever. I'm promising this to you because I feel like I can always talk to you in times of need._

_I don't mind ending letters on this kind of note. It's a calming way to end things. It allows me to laugh when I start writing and slowly transition into the heavier details towards the end._

_Au revoir mon cheri,_

_Gerard A. Way_

 

**Gerard A Way,**

**I cannot believe you actually sent me Harry Potter. I did start it and have made my way halfway through the second book. It is something that I cannot believe I have put off until now.**

**I also cannot believe that I forgot to guess your name in my last letter. I feel like I have a strong list that I've been mulling over. Based on your personality, which I know didn't necessarily exist when you were named, I would have to say it is either Alfred, Arthur, or Alexander. Those three seem to roll off the tongue better then any of the others. Though I think Anthony is by far the best on the list. I might be biased...oh well.**

**I have not seen that tumblr post before...but my god is that a description. It's beautiful and tragic at the same time. I don't know how someone could put a color into words but surely there is no better way then that. I almost want to try something like that, but I don't know if I am that good with words. Maybe if I can craft one that is good enough I will send it to you in my next letter.**

**I'm not bothered by the fact that you made your promise to me. I'm here for you in any way you might need me.**

**Sorry that this letter is so short, I had to break from reading to write it and it's very hard to put down.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frank Iero**

 

_Frank,_

_You're getting closer on the middle name list. You have my name listed there, but do you know which one? I'm sure you will guess it in due time so my game is almost up. Also yes, Anthony is a great name, but I believe you are a tad bit biased about it being the best name._

_I'm glad that you enjoyed that tumblr post. I've tried and tried to recreate it somehow with another color but have never seemed to make it work. It is not very good but here is when I tried to describe a color and I want to see if you can guess which color it is._

_ The color of the sky on a stormy day. The color that surrounds you when winter has taken over. The color of flowers after they have wilted away to nothing. The color of the night sky or a hole that goes on forever. The color of hair after it has been dyed over and over again to obtain the look of angst. The color of a bird that is never seen on a sunny day. The color of death and destruction. The color that is the easiest to scare people away. The color of the sad and mourning. The color that greets you when you’ve left this world for another. The color of solitude. The color that is timeless and classic. _

_ I'm sure it is easy to guess. I know that it is nowhere near as good as the other but it took me some time to write it. It was almost peaceful trying to figure out other ways to describe it. I don't know if it really makes much sense but you can be the judge of that. _

_ I never did ask you much about your family. I told you about mine and I want to hear about yours. _

_ Au revoir mon cheri, _

_ Gerard A. Way _

 

**Gerard,**

**I've whittled down the list of three and I am placing my final guess...is it Arthur? I have a good feeling about this one and I'm desperate for your next letter to reveal the answer.**

**Also, bullshit about not writing a good description. The color is black but I thought that that was a very good job. Of course I could be biased because I like you but oh well.**

**So I finished the Harry Potter series. I can't believe that it's over. Now I can watch the movies and compare but I almost don't want to. What if they mess everything up? I don't think I could live with that. I feel like these characters are my children, I can't have their epic story be destroyed.**

**My family...that's an interesting one. Well when I was born my father was like the sun to me. He always took care of me and I loved him with everything I had. I still loved my mother dearly but I had a special connection to my father. Sadly that connection was ripped away from me when I was 9 because he was killed in a car crash. My grandfather (mother's side) tried to fill in his place and I became attached to him as well. I felt like I needed a male role model in my life and my grandpa did just that. But he had already been old and sick when my father died. Sadly when I was 11 he passed from cancer. It was just me and my mom at that point. I thought I was never going to get over that but slowly and surely the pain went from soul crushing to bearable. I thought that I was going to finally be okay. But with my luck, my mother passed away two years ago from cancer. I've been struggling and I didn't know if I was ever going to be okay again. Luckily I met my girlfriend and she helped me get better. Ever since then I've been okay, not great but alive. Actually receiving your letters helped me in ways I didn't even think possible. Waiting to hear from you always makes my day a little bit better. Knowing that you are out there makes every day a little bit more worth living. And I can never thank you enough for that.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frank Iero**

 

_Frank,_

_You've guessed it. Gerard Arthur Way. It's the name I've been cursed with._

_You're to kind about my color description. I know that it wasn't hard to guess so you don't have to pretend to compliment._

_But I can't help but notice that you said you like me? I've been like a teenage girl thinking about this over and over. I know what you mean but it made me think back to my highschool days in the way that you phrased it._

_I'm glad that you finished Harry Potter. That was very long overdue. I must say, though I love the books like they are a child of mine, the movies are not half bad. For the most part they stick to the books like a glove. Yes here and there they might have changed a few things but it still follows the original storyline very well. It impressed me much more then it should have. I'm a nerd, what can I say._

_I'm so sorry to hear about your family losses. I'm impressed and proud of you for holding up so well. I would never have guessed that you had suffered so much loss based on your letters, and that is a good thing. I've learned that though it obviously impacts you as a person, it shouldn't control your life. You should still be able to have a life out of death. I applaud you on that._

_Also you said you have a girlfriend. You've never mentioned her before...but of course that topic never did arrive in conversation so it's not expected I guess. Is she doing well? I don't know where to continue this thought train...tell her I said hello I guess?_

_Another question for you...what is your favorite type of music? Favorite artist? Favorite album? (if it is possible to pick one) And finally favorite song?_

_Au revoir mon cheri,_

_Gerard Arthur Way_

 

**Arthur,**

**I can't believe I got that right. Point Frankie.**

**You say you act like a teenage girl? Well I can't deny the fact that I trust you as a friend, if not a best friend. I don't have many friends, maybe only 2 close friends. I certainly can't hide my feelings towards you if someone were to ask me about my pen pal. Sorry if that messes anything up.**

**Thank you for the kind words about my family. Sometimes late at night when I'm up to late thinking it hits me hard but instead of repressing those feelings I find new ways to express and let them go. I find myself turning to music most of the time. I'm sure my neighbors appreciate when I slam on my electric at 3 am.**

**Speaking of music how could you give me such question? That's like asking which blade of grass is your favorite! You can't pick just one because if you pick one then you're just going to look at the rest of them and question your decision until you change it just to have the system start over again. But....if I had to pick. My favorite type of music is rock. I don't even care what kind as long as it is loud and gets your blood pumping. Favorite artist? Probably the Misfits? I don't know it's very hard to decide. I refuse to pick a favorite album and song because it's impossible.**

**But my guilty pleasure song is Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley...........just kidding.**

**As for the girlfriend. I had a girlfriend at one point but we didn't connect very well. Maybe it was the music tastes, maybe it was that we didn't want to go very far with anything, or maybe it was the fact that I realized I'm a flaming homosexual.**

**I hope being a homosexual doesn't change things because I'm loving this little thing we have going on.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frank Iero**

 

_Frankie,_

_I can't help it, you used this nickname and now I must use it. Also ha ha clever you wrote that letter to an Arthur. I'm guessing you feel very proud of yourself for guessing my name. Kudos Frankie._

_Certainly being gay isn't a bad thing. Being a homosexual myself, I'm sorry I can't. Homosexual? I'm gay and calling myself homosexual in causal terms is ridiculous. It's just to long of a word.  Anyway as I was saying being gay isn't a bad thing and I love this little thing we have as well. The way you phrase things makes it sound like a relationship, which I guess a friendship is a relationship of sorts but you know what I mean._

_Also screw you for that music answer. I know it's a difficult decision but really. A blade of grass? I don't think that's a fair analogy. It's hard for me to answer but at least I can come up with an answer._

_Favorite type of music? Rock. Preferably loud and obnoxious. But I do appreciate pop punk._

_Favorite_ _artist? David Bowie. I've always loved him and how weird he is._

_Favorite album? Siamese Dream by Smashing Pumpkins. It's a gift to this world._

_Favorite song? I do admit this one is very hard to decide. To find my answer I went through my itunes (which has enough music to play nonstop for 12 days) and clicked shuffle. The first song to appear was A Thousand Miles. I'm slightly dissapointed out of all the great songs I have that this was the first one but what the hell it's catchy._

_See, was that so hard? Of course I'm not expecting an answer from you because you 'already tried.' So instead I want to know this: Coffee or tea?_

_Au revoir mon cheri,_

_Gerard Way_

 

**Gerard,**

**Ha I'm sure glad that I showed you my nickname. That was something that only I called myself...dammit.**

**Anyway I have to get something off of my chest. I've never shared some of the things I've told you with anybody. Even though I've never met you in person I trust you so much. Almost to much but I don't care. I just want you to know that I've developed this sort of connection with you and whether or not you feel the same I don't know how I could manage without you. Maybe one day we can see each other face to face.**

**Screw you for pointing out how easy it is to choose music. It's not that easy for me. I like to treat every album like a child and I can't pick just one. It depends on my mood and what day it is and the weather...call me crazy. You deserve to have A Thousand Miles as your shuffle song. It's revenge. Sweet sweet revenge.**

**And duh coffee. Tea is for losers who can't handle caffeine. Coffee is for people who enjoy life. Well let me rephrase that, coffee is for people who live life. Simple. Don't tell me that you drink tea because of health benefits or because it has different flavors because that's bullshit. Coffee is life changing and I might be short but I will continue to drink coffee until the day I die. Plain and simple.**

**Question for you (and it sounds creepy but bear with me because I just want to know not in a creeper way but just like oh cool way): Where do you live? You said New York but where in New York? NYC? Buffalo? Albany?**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frankie Iero**

 

_Frankie,_

_I have to come clean about something. You've pulled me out of a horrible place based on your letters alone. I can't begin to thank you enough because of this. I've never been this happy since the death of my grandmother. Mikey came to visit yesterday and even he noticed a difference. We talked all night and he made me realize that, well, I obviously feel more than friendship towards you. I could never ask for anything more than friendship from you because without you somehow in my life I wouldn't be able to get better. Losing you would set my progress back years. I've realized that I like being happy and I'm not going to mess that up for myself. So please, it will take time but I will force myself to set my feelings aside so that our friendship can remain._

_I'm glad that you said coffee because otherwise I was going to have to seriously question our friendship. Coffee is like my lifeline, my body is 95% coffee at this point. It pumps through my veins, it wakes me up at any point day or night, it's my comfort food and drink. It's truly magical._

_As for where I live? Ithaca New York. It's not the city but I moved here after college because I thought it sounded cool. I enjoy it._

_Where do you live? Where's that little house that I keep hearing about? Let me guess, it's in a small neighborhood with a elementary school nearby. Middle aged moms see you on the street and stare just a bit longer then they should. During the fall the streets are lined with colored leaves both on and off the trees. During the winter snow will cover the land and though you love seeing the wintery wonderland you hate shoveling the driveway and it makes you regret not living in an apartment. The spring is full of new flowers and life where the summer is hot but not to hot. Once you leave the neighborhood it's back to the regular city hustle and bustle but inside the small confines of an army of houses you feel safe and in your own little world._

_Is that what it's like? Please tell me._

_Au revoir mon cheri,_

_Gerard Way_

 

**Gerard,**

**First of all, that description of a neighborhood made me cry. Like I had actual tears. I don't know what it was but you seem to capture the perfect words to describe something that's only seen in fairytales. But of course, somehow, you were almost spot on with describing my neighborhood. Of course it could never be as peaceful as you describe but it's pretty damn close.**

**Second, Ithaca sounds just as magical. It could be the name, or I'm just biased.**

**Finally, Gerard please tell me if I'm missing something. You said that you feel more than friendship towards me. I'm flattered really. I have a question...why? I'm nothing special. I can certainly say that the feelings are reciprocated. I feel like I know you better then I know myself. I just, I wish that there was a way that we could meet in person. Of course that wouldn't change how I feel about you, your personality is enough to make me fall for you. If you think there is any way that we could meet, even if it was for one day, I just want to see the face that I've fallen for. You have a way with words that I cannot seem to forget, please give me the honor of seeing the man that they are coming from.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter.**

**Until then,**

**Frankie Iero**

 

_Frankie,_

_Ithaca is nowhere near magical. It's fine but I'm always cramped in my apartment. Mikey lives in a small neighborhood with his girlfriend and he keeps begging me to move out there. I was basically describing their neighborhood to you._

_I would love to meet you one day. And to answer your question, you are something special. You are kind and caring to a complete stranger, you open up about things that are important to you, you were willing to help a stranger feel better about themselves without expecting anything in return. Frank, you are something special that I can't get over._

_I am dying to meet you in person. Actually dying. Please tell me when I can finally see your face, feel your hands, kiss you like I've been dreaming of for months._

_Please, give me the chance._

_Au revoir mon amour,_

_Gerard Way_

 

**Gerard,**

**I've moved up to mon amour? I feel very loved. Gerard I wish that we could meet in person but what about after that. If we spend a day together what are we going to do the next. As much as I would love to start something more with you I can't do that through messages. And I can't just pack up and move everything. I don't have much, hell I don't have really anything to tie me down here but what happens if I do come with you just to have something go wrong and I'm left with nothing. What if we stop and I'm without a place to call home. I'm not ready for something like that to tear me down. Please help me out here.**

**I'll be awaiting your next letter, my love.**

**Until then,**

**Frankie Iero**

 

_Frankie,_

_This letter should arrive on the exact date printed on the plane ticket._

_Take the plane and I'll meet you at the airport. I'll have a sign that says Frank Iero. Obviously._

_I'll see you there my love,_

_Gerard Way_

 

Frank read the letter and shook his head. Sure enough the ticket matched the date Gerard had written on the letter. There was no way that he was actually doing this, he couldn't just leave everything behind. Sure he only had a shitty job and a crappy house holding him back. But it wasn't the house or the job that was really worrying him, it was the morals that stood behind them. This was his first house he had owned away from home and college. His first time truly on his own. Was he ready to leave that all behind for Gerard?

Yes. Yes he was.

Frank ran to his closet and grabbed a small duffel bag. He shoved his favorite shirts and jeans into it before running around the house and picking up random things. He grabbed a few of his favorite vinyls, his favorite coffee mug, a small portrait that Gerard had sent with one of his letters a while back, and finally the small stuffed pig that his mother had given him on his third birthday. He had kept that pig all his life and wasn't about to leave it for anything.

After he had gotten everything he might need he rushed out of the door with a duffel bag on his shoulder, keys and phone in his pockets, and a ziploc bag full of letters that Gerard had sent him. He drove to the airport and boarded the plane that Gerard had sent a ticket for. The flight was short, only about three hours. Frank guessed that he could have easily driven but figured that Gerard sent him a ticket for the surprise effect.

Once the plane landed it hit Frank of what was really happening. He was meeting the mystery man that he had fallen in love with over the past few months. Based solely on his words alone this man had changed Frank's life. Frank had a gut feeling that they were going to be together for a long time.

Frank finally made it off the plane and practically sprinted to baggage claim. Luckily his bag came quickly and once he had it he looked around desperately for a sign with his name on it. After about ten minutes of frantically looking through the crowd Frank was about to give up. Frank sat down on a bench as the people began to shuffle away. Soon it was just Frank and a few other people milling around. Frank wanted to scream, cry, and throw up at the same time. He had been set up. Nobody was here for him. He was alone.

That was, until the door opened and a man with shaggy black hair and beautiful hazel eyes burst through and madly looked around the room. Frank looked up and knew that it was him. 

Gerard pulled the crumpled sign out of his pocket and held it up. Frank was about to say something when the man spoke up. Well, really more like yelled out.

"Is there a Frank Iero here? Frank Anthony Iero? Anybody? Frank?" Gerard yelled while waving the sign above his head. Frank chuckled, he had decorated it with hearts surrounding his name. Frank was surprised that Gerard had even pronounced his last name right, nobody did that.

Frank decided to calm him down because people were starting to look. Frank stood up and tried to get Gerard's attention. He wasn't looking his way so Frank sighed before making possibly one of the dumbest decisions in his life.

"Gerard Arthur Way! Is there a Gerard Arthur Way here? Gerard? Geebear? GeeGee? Where are you my love?" Frank yelled causing all eyes to turn on him, including Gerard's. The people around them laughed when they realized that the two of them were searching for each other. Frank never broke eye contact with Gerard. Gerard was smiling and Frank almost lost his breath for a moment. He had tiny teeth that looked absolutely adorable when he smiled. He had shaggy black hair that was obviously styled to look like he had just woken up. His eyes sparkled with happiness that made Frank want to squeal. He was wearing black jeans and a black button up with a red tie. Frank felt shabby in his converse and shirt. They just took each other's appearance in for a minute before Frank dropped his bags and ran to Gerard. When he made it Gerard picked him up and made a daring move. He pulled Frank into a kiss and Frank quickly began to kiss back. For it being the first time they met, and the first time they ever kissed, it sure was magical. When they finally broke apart the crowd around them began to cheer. Neither one of them noticed because they were smiling and locking eyes.

"Hi Gerard. I don't believe we've met, I'm Frank. Frank Iero." Frank said with a giggle that Gerard could only respond to with a kiss. When they broke apart again Gerard smiled.

"Frank. That's a weird name. I'm Gerard." Gerard said and Frank rolled his eyes. He still couldn't believe he was here. He was finally with the man he had been pining over for months. He was wrapped up in his arms and wasn't going to let him get away. 

Because for once in a long long time, he was completely happy.

And he was going to keep it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was it as good as it was in my head? I hope you enjoyed it because I had so much fun writing it! Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading! <3 <3 <3


	27. Ummmm...whelp

Wow, uh I never thought that I would be here again.

I logged back into this website today curious to see if anything had changed since I had left months ago. I was greeted with tons of positive comments that just really made me feel this strange happiness that I didn't think I could find from anything on the internet.

With that being said, I decided that I was going to go back to doing something that I didn't really think I wanted to do again, and that was writing. Not saying that I don't write, but just writing these characters in these stories.

Since I stopped updating anything on this account I've been working on tons of stories and shorts about my own characters and stuff that I'm not really sure what to do with. But, after seeing what people said while I was gone has really inspired me to continue a few of these stories for a little while longer. Looking back on the plans for stuff that I have, I've kinda regained my initial idea for how I wanted things to go. I'm ready to finish out what I've already started, or at least the ones that I want to. 

If you're reading this that means that you either actively read one of my stories or you stumbled upon this randomly. For those who have read my stuff before, thank you so much for the support that you've shown me because it means the world to see what you have to say. To those who just happened on this, I hope you like it and maybe check out some more in the future.

I've decided that I'm not continuing everything that I've started here. I have 7 works here, one that is completed and six that have started. Out of those six, right now I'm thinking on only continuing three of them. Those include this one shots book, a story called  _A Little Less High School, A Little More Musical,_ and then another one called  _Those Hazel Eyes_.

If someone reading this wants another one to be finished then please let me know and I can see what I can do.

And again, I want to thank anyone and everyone who has read, commented, liked, or shared any of my works. I really appreciate it and it brightens up my day seeing what other people think.

Also, I have really no plan as to when I can update, just know that I will and I am working hard to get it done.

Finally, to end this rambling mess, if you would like, you can check out all of my works on Wattpad because everything here is also there. It's the same as on here (lolthanks) so feel free to check me out there as well.

 

Bet some of you didn't think I'd ever be back.....I know I didn't.

 

Thanks for listening and comment if you have any questions or requests.

<3 <3 <3 <3 

See you soon


	28. My Brother's Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey howdy hey!  
> so this one was supposed to have a COMPLETELY different plotline  
> but, I saw an AU on Tumblr that I had to run with  
> It's sad, heads up  
> Hope you like it  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3

Gerard knew what he was doing was bad, but did that stop him? No, it didn't. As far as Gerard was concerned, it shouldn't matter whether it was right or not, the small theft wasn't enough to get him in trouble.

At least, he as long as he wasn't caught.

So, without a care in the world, Gerard snuck into the gated garden and picked a few daisies. They weren't anything important, just a few white daisies from a cluster. Nobody would be able to tell they were gone, unless the owner of said garden counted them every day.

But Gerard knew they didn't because he had never seen anyone out in the garden.

Ever.

Not that he was watching, or looking, for someone. He was just observant that way.

Right? Observant, not stalking?

Yeah, sure.

That was beyond the point. 

Gerard snuck out of the garden, carefully closing the picket fence behind him. Then, without making a sound, he ran away from the house and towards the cemetery. After several heavy breaths, Gerard regained his composure and walked into the gloomy field. There were headstones everywhere, some with flowers or wreaths, one with a portrait of whoever must be lying there. Gerard looked around, taking in the view, before finding the person he was looking for. 

It was a large grey stone, the best they could afford. It had a small angel sitting on top, in a praying position. The smooth surface was cold to the touch as Gerard lay his hand atop the angels head. He felt tears pricking his eyes, but ignored them as he read the engraving.

_Here lies the blessed soul of_ _Michael James Way. Loved by all, friends and family alike. Rest In Peace._

Gerard hiccupped reading the dates.

_Born September 10, 1980 - Died August 23, 1999_

He couldn't stop the ugly tears that rolled down his face. It was his dead brother, he was allowed to cry. 

He had died so young, fresh out of highschool, ready to see the world.

Gerard grimace, remembering the day as if it had been yesterday.

How could anyone have seen it coming? It was just one of those things that couldn't be controlled.

Gerard hated thinking about it, yet during times like these, it was the only thing on his mind.

The screaming. The darkness. The silence. Then, the gunshots.

It wasn't fair, Gerard wished that it had been him instead. But, he couldn't change that, only mourn what he had lost.

Gerard couldn't dwell on the past, he could only work towards the future. In those last few minutes, Mikey had begged him to follow his dreams of being a comic book writer. Gerard promised he would do whatever it took, and Mikey died knowing that Gerard was going to hold to his word.

Neither one of them had thought that he would actually die.

Surely they were going to escape right?

Wrong.

Gerard pulled himself from his thoughts and laid the daisies at the foot of the grave. He wiped his eyes, smiled softly and patted the angels head.

"Good to see you Mikes." Gerard said before leaving the cemetery. 

He'd be back tomorrow.

 

 

 

It was raining, much to Gerard's dismay. He knew that it would be foolish to go to the cemetery, but he didn't care. It was Mikey, he couldn't not go. After searching for his raincoat, he slipped on his rainboots and made his way outside. He could have grabbed an umbrella, but it would be difficult to sneak into the garden with that. So instead, he pulled up his hood and ran down the street.

The garden was empty, as per usual. Gerard snuck in the gate and carefully trumped towards the daisies. He tried his hardest not to step in puddles, both for the gardener's sake as well as his own. These were his good boots, he didn't want them to be ruined.

Gerard leaned over and began picking a few flowers. His hands were slippery from the rain, and he kept dropping the flowers. They fell into a puddle at one point and Gerard was about to give up. But then, a light flipped on on the house, and Gerard knew he was in trouble.

Gerard scrambled out of the garden, flowers smushed in hand. He tried to step lightly as to not make footprints, and avoided all the puddles. Once he made it to the gate he thought he was clear, until he saw the man standing at the fence. Gerard paled, though the man couldn't tell. 

He was short, dressed in sweatpants and rainboots. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and didn't have an umbrella. If Gerard hadn't been caught stealing his flowers, he would have laughed. The man was frowning, not helping Gerard feel less anxious.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man shouted and Gerard was shocked into silence. He trembled, both from the cold rain and fear. The man walked closer to him but Gerard stepped backwards, stepping directly into a puddle.

Gerard would have moved out of the puddle, but he was to afraid to break eye contact with the stranger.

"Get out of that puddle. Why don't you come into the house, dry off." The man said and Gerard was perplexed. But, he wasn't going to question him and followed the short man into the house. Gerard, being the polite thief he was, took off his boots and jacket before walking in the door, leaving the wet clothes outside.

Once inside, Gerard followed as the man led him into a kitchen. Gerard looked around the house, it was nice. Everything was sleek and modern, but not ridiculous looking. He was torn from his inspection when the owner of the house cleared his throat. Gerard looked at him and noticed he was standing behind an island and was gesturing for Gerard to take a seat at one of the barstools. Gerard fumbled over and sat down, forgetting about the muddy flowers clutched in his hand. He sheepishly placed them on the counter, cringing when the mud smeared on the white marble.

"So, care to explain?" The man asked as he searched through a few cabinets. Gerard wasn't sure what he was doing, and he didn't really know how to respond.

"Uh, well, long story." Gerard mumbled and the man scoffed.

"Are you the one who has been stealing my flowers for months?" The man turned to look at Gerard. Gerard gulped and solemnly nodded. The man huffed, and Gerard squirmed in his seat. After several minutes of watching the man make what looked like a pot of coffee, Gerard cleared his throat.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't think anyone noticed." Gerard said and the man shook his head.

"That still doesn't make it right." Gerard nodded, he had a point.

"I'm still sorry." Gerard said awkwardly as the man passed him a mug of hot coffee. Gerard picked it up tentatively and the two just looked at one another before he took a sip.

It was good coffee. 

Really good coffee.

"You've been stealing flowers for months, why?" The man asked and Gerard shrugged. He knew why, and the man knew that he had a reason, he just didn't want to tell him.

"Come on, we both know there's a specific reason. What is it?" Gerard sighed before taking a large sip of his coffee. If he was going to get out of this, he would just have to fess up and tell the truth.

"I was taking them to somebody." Gerard wasn't lying, but he wasn't elaborating. He saw the man smirk, which he wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Who's the lucky lady?" The man asked and Gerard shook his head with a grin.

"It's not a girl." Gerard said looking down, hearing the man chuckle.

"So, you don't swing that way." The man stated and Gerard nodded. He looked up, noticing how bright the man's eyes were. They were a bright hazel, shining with different swirls of color. They were really pretty, but that wasn't any of Gerard's business.

"Not particularly." Gerard said blushing slightly. The man smiled before extending a hand.

"I'm Frank, Frank Iero." Gerard shook his hand. Frank, it suited him.

"Gerard, Gerard Way." Gerard said and he saw the man's face falter slightly.

"Gerard Way huh, I used to know a Way. Don't happen to know a guy named Mikey do you?" Frank asked quietly and Gerard's heart dropped. Yeah, he knew Mikey.

"Uh, yeah. He's my brother." Gerard was going to correct himself, no longer is but was, but he didn't want to make things awkward. Frank smiled slightly.

"Good old Mikey. We used to go out in high school. Haven't heard from him in a while." Frank said and Gerard hid his face in his coffee mug. There was a silence, neither one really knowing what to say. Frank looked out the window and Gerard did as well. The rain was starting to die down, more of a sprinkle now.

"Well, the rain cleared up. Guess you can take your boy his flowers now." Frank said and Gerard nodded, draining his mug before standing up. Frank took both mugs and put them in the sink. Gerard had forgotten that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and was slammed with how attractive he looked. Gerard looked away, Frank noticed and chuckled slightly.

"Hey, I know it's none of my business, but can I get Mikey's number? I'd love to catch up and everything." Frank said and Gerard froze. He didn't really know what to say, so he didn't. Frank snapped him out of his daze by clapping in front of his face.

"Hello? Gerard? Anybody home?" Frank said and Gerard came back to his senses.

"Well, I'm actually going to visit him now. The flowers are for him." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"Is it okay if I come with you? I get it if you say no, I was just wondering." Frank said and Gerard smiled nodding his head.

"Sure thing Frank, just uh, put on a shirt or something." Gerard said and Frank looked down before giggling.

"Guess you're right." Frank said before disappearing into a room. Several minutes later he came out in jeans and a button down. He was grinning and led Gerard outside.

"Hey, so I guess since you've been stealing flowers for so long, we can take a few more." Frank said before leading Gerard to the garden. Gerard just held his muddy flowers, letting Frank pick whatever he wanted. Gerard wanted to tell Frank that he should just stay here, not get his hopes up. But instead, Gerard watched as he picked a fresh red rose with a grin. Gerard could see Frank was excited to see Mikey. He hated the fact that he knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Ready?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded. He had grabbed his boots and coat, even though he didn't need them now.

"This way." Gerard said as they made their way down the street. Frank was talking, trying not to fall into an awkward silence.

"Gosh, this is fun. Who knew that the flower thief would be the brother of Mikey. God, I miss him so much." Frank said and Gerard clenched his fist in his pocket to keep him from crying.

"Me too Frank, me too." Gerard mumbled, but Frank didn't hear him.

"I feel like I'm back in high school taking a flower to my crush. It's exhilarating." Frank said, a huge grin plastered on his face. Gerard gave him a small smile, praying that he couldn't see the pain in his eyes. This was more than Gerard had bargained for whenever he left the house today.

They walked for a few more minutes, Frank rambling about how much he missed Mikey and how he was so happy he was going to see him. Gerard just led the way, and soon they were arriving at the cemetery.

"Why are we here?" Frank asked and Gerard just took a deep breath.

"Just, follow me." Gerard said, and Frank followed apprehensively.

They made it to Mikey's grave and Gerard sighed, placing his flowers down and patting the angels head. He looked at Frank, who was reading the tombstone with a distraught face.

"Mikey....he's..." Frank trailed off and Gerard nodded. Frank looked up at Gerard, tears welling in his eyes.

"Sorry Frank, I was going to tell you but you looked so excited. I'm sorry." Gerard mumbled and Frank shook his head.

"He's...he's..." Frank couldn't get the words out. Gerard sighed heavily.

"Dead. He's dead." Gerard said and Frank was silent, staring at the name on the stone. Carefully, he reached out and traced the letters. Gerard felt the tears slip down his cheeks. He wiped them away and looked at Frank, who was looking at the rose in his hand. He gently place the rose on the ground next to Gerard's muddy daisies.

"Why daisies?" Frank asked, breaking the silence. Gerard gave him a confused glance and he sighed.

"Out of all the flowers in my garden, why white daisies?" Frank asked and Gerard was silent.

"They were his favorite. He always talked about how when he got married he was going to insist to his wife that they have daisies. I don't know why, he just loved them." Gerard said shakily and Frank nodded.

"I guess we better go back now." Frank said and Gerard nodded. He stood up and adjusted his coat.

"See you tomorrow Mikes." Gerard said and Frank watched as he pat the angels head and turned towards him.

"You come every day?" Frank asked and Gerard nodded. Frank looked back at the grave before walking out of the cemetery. Gerard followed, catching up to him. Frank was crying softly and Gerard couldn't stop himself from slowly taking his hand in his. Frank didn't pull away, instead he gripped Gerard's fingers tightly.

"He's really gone." Frank said and Gerard could only grunt in response, not wanting to let a sob go.

They walked in silence, hand in hand to Frank's house. Gerard figured that once they got there Frank would go inside and he would go home. He was surprised when Frank kept walking, pulling Gerard with him into the house. Gerard just let Frank lead him until they were in Frank's bedroom. Gerard wasn't sure what was going on, but he was willing to find out.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just, I need someone to talk to right now." Frank said and Gerard nodded. Frank pulled off his boots and Gerard did the same. Frank walked into his closet as Gerard took off his jacket and hung in on the door. When Frank came out he was shirtless and in sweatpants. Gerard waited to see what Frank wanted to do, and Frank sat down on the bed gesturing for Gerard to join him. Gerard didn't know what he wanted right now, but sat down anyway.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Frank asked quietly and Gerard shuddered. Frank waited, for any sort of response, and Gerard took a deep breath.

"We were at his new college. He had moved in and was showing us his apartment. He had a roommate, some guy named Pete. They were close, probably had a thing going. Anyway, after we had gone to the apartment we had all decided to get dinner. There was this little italian place on the corner that he and Pete loved. While we were there we heard sirens and saw police just appear everywhere. Then, some guy walked into the restaurant with a gun. He was armed and he said he had a bomb. He locked us in there, we tried to hide under the tables. Everyone was screaming, the restaurant owners were trying to save people. When he open fired, Pete jumped up to save a pregnant lady at the table next to us. Mikey went to save Pete, and ended up catching a few bullets himself. Before he could get me or my parents, the police broke in and arrested him. Ambulances took everyone away, Pete ended up not suffering anything fatal and was able to heal. Mikey, he had taken to many shots to vital organs. He didn't make it through the night." 

It was silent, Frank processing the information, Gerard reliving it in his head. He started shaking, not realizing it, but Frank pulled him into his arms and was gently rubbing his back.

"I'm so sorry Gerard. I can't imagine what that must have been like." Frank said and Gerard cried into his shoulder. They sat like that for what felt like hours before Gerard was finally cried out. When he pulled out of Frank's arms he gave him a sheepish grin.

"Sorry I stole your flowers." Gerard said and Frank smiled.

"It's okay, you can steal them as much as you'd like." Frank said, slowly leaning towards Gerard. Gerard, who hoped Frank was trying to hint at something that he wanted as well, leaned towards Frank ever so slightly. Soon they were merely inches apart and Frank pulled Gerard towards him.

Their lips met, and for a brief moment Gerard felt like nothing else mattered. There was some sort of spark, Gerard knew that much, and whenever they finally pulled away, Frank was giggling.

"What?" Gerard asked with a grin and Frank just shook his head.

"I'm just glad you stole my daisies." Frank said and Gerard chuckled.

"Me too." Gerard said, glad that he had gone out in the rain, for it had certainly been worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know what you think/thought about it in the comments, sorry it has been so long since an update
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll update these next, I've been updating my story A Little Less High School, A Little More Musical a ton lately  
> If you haven't already read that, I suggest you should  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Ideas for future fics are always appreciated!


End file.
